Endless Blue Adventure
by Writer with bad Grammar T-T
Summary: The moment I meet him, I know he is bad news. The way he grin, the way he smirk. Now thanks to him I'm in World where almost it entire parts were a sea! A GOD DAMN SEA WITH ENDLESS MONSTER! Gods please help me, because I really going to need it. SIOC! multiple crossover! looking for beta!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

I blinked as I stare at the table in front of me

Where is it come from? One moment I'm sleeping and...

"Is this dream?" I muttered

No... No, it not dream. There big difference between dream and reality, really, really big. I had heard often people mistaken dream with reality but that was not possible

For example, when you in dream everything around you is hazy, blur, almost like hallucination, and your thought is a mess. I, myself know this since I did have few dream that feel very real before

Yet, none of them like this... None of them so clear like this... Right now my mind not a mess and everything around me is clear, very clear. This is too real for a mere dream, so no, this is not

To prove my point, I begin to pinch my hand and like I thought, I feel sting sensation come from it. I can feel pain, which mean this is clearly not dream

That leave me with one question

"How the hell I got here?" I whispered as I begin to take a look of my surrounding

White... As far as I can see, everything is white... No matter how far my eyes guide me, all I can see is white... A very large white space... There nothing but white space, table and chair that right now I sit upon

...

I don't like this... I really don't like this... I mean, this is not dream, clearly not since I can feel pain. And the last thing I remember is go back to my bed to sleep then suddenly now I'm in... Where the hell am I?!

"Yo!"

Then, suddenly out of nowhere someone appear in front of me. And when he spoke, I jump. Yes, I really, really jump. Not like the one in anime you see, I jump from my chair frantically and fell to the ground!

"W-What the fuck?!" I yelled as I fell to my butt, my eyes frantically glued to the being that suddenly appear in front of me. My breath rate increased and I can feel for moment my heart just beat faster for second due to the surprise

He... Old... I would guess he around his forty. He clad in gentleman suit with black billowing cape, having spiky gray hair and beard. He stare at me with smirk in his face and eerie crimson red eyes, I have no doubt he just taking amusement from my fall

For some reason... He look familiar...

"How rude, did you swear to everyone you just meet?" He asked me

I narrowed my eyes, slowly I push myself to stand and inwardly gulped. There... There something about him that make me feel unease. You know the sensation when you sit on side of stranger that look like criminal? Yep, that what I currently feel

"W-Who are you?" I asked, trying to be brave "And where am I?!"

He blinking his red eyes at me, the smirk in his face still remain as he spoke "Well, you clearly a bit polite than the previous one. Normally, they instantly said 'Where the fuck am I old man?' Or things like that."

Previous one? I don't know what he say but... It make my spine chill for moment. What he mean by previous one? Just who the hell this guy?!

"I guess I will introduce myself. I sure you had heard me before, my name is... Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg."

And I feel myself freeze the moment he declare his name...

Kischur... Zelretch... Schweinorg...?

I'm not fan of Fate Stay/Night. And while I found the film amusing and fun, but I never try to dig to the deeper. All my knowledge about it only come from fanfiction I read from internet

And from all fanfiction I read, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg only be used for one reason...

 _Dimension travel..._

"No way..." I murmured before I take few steps away from him "Hell no! Hell no way! There no way you Zelretch! No way you that Zelretch! He only in anime! A fiction World! Fuck his Kaleidoscope! It just things that people use for reason to make crossover fanfiction or things like that!" I shouted to him, feeling panic and fear gnawing in my stomach at this... This _joker_ presence!

"Well..." 'Zelretch' mused, he show nothing but amusement at my reaction "When you say it like that, it rather strange but... I'm not in mood to making introduction or pleasantries since you already know me so..."

Then suddenly I feel yanked by something. My body flung upward, enough to make me let out yelp as my eyes widened before I feel myself crashing back to the chair that now somehow already stand once more

As this happen, my mind frantically trying to process just what happen, the fear and panic sensation start to grow further. This is not happening, this is not happening! This is not happening! I mean, he couldn't be real! This couldn't be real! This probably some sick joke or things like that or-

"Calm down."

 _And I calm..._

It was very strange sensation... One second my mind is mess but suddenly I feel... _Clear_... You know the sensation when you feel yourself very nervous and afraid but suddenly all of them gone because your fear proved to be nothing? Yeah, it kind of like that... Was that magic? Did he just make me calm with simple gaze?!

"Well... While you more polite than the other but you certainly the first one that almost collapse just because meet me." 'Zelretch' spoke, his voice still laced with amusement as he grin to me and by any Gods, I can see his fangs! "I don't know I should feel flattered or offended but... I guess I will take the first." He chuckled to me

Because my mind calm now, I can feel part of my logical brain begin to work again. Say what you wish about me, but I'm logical person, so when I no longer feel panic or like that...

Regarding him as dream will only deny the reality, and that only do nothing but make you look like moron. He not dream, but there chance... Perhaps I'm hallucinating? That was possible actually, when you hallucinating you still can feel pain or such things

But the problem is, I'm not drug user, yes, I smoke one or two time but I never touch drug or even offered one. So... Does someone drugging me? But who? I mean...

Let keep that aside, for now I have another matter

"Okay. Let just assume that you real." I started, my eyes lingering to him who snorted "I can list few things why you come to me and I would like to say that I REFUSE all what you offer."

Zelretch blinked at me, then he pouted, Gods! He actually pouted! Do you know how strange it is in face of old man?! It... Disgusting! Ewww! No offense!

"But I still not offering you anything!" He exclaimed petulantly

"You offer is thing like giving memories of an alternative version of someone whose life goal was to be a transvestite circus clown and then implant them into your victim personality, replacing someone personality with some their opposite gender counterpart, or sending someone to World where monster girl that live through man sperm exist just for the sake for your fun." I said dryly, remembering one of gabriel blessing fanfic where he change Miya Asama personality and send Shirou to Monster Girl World. If that wasn't insane then I don't know what else it called "What kind of sane man would accept your offer?"

"Hey! There many men would love to take the last offer you know!" Zelretch defended himself

Doesn't change the fact that it still considered as insane level funny

"Hear me first." Zelretch clear his throat before he give me look "I already travel to many place, and change many things. However I realize when I did that all of them is... A bit dull." He said

"Dull?"

"Yes! They all amusing and fun make no mistake, but they all mostly have one common thing!" Zelretch rising his index finger to me "To be a Hero." He stated "And like I said before, all of them is fun to see but I want something different!"

"And you pick me..." I narrowed my eyes. Truthfully, I admit I'm not a good person. I maybe won't hesitate to help in one case, but I'm not Hero criteria. I... I kind of selfish actually, if there oppurtinity to make life better, then I will immediately take it, I mean, why not? Life with bag of money and can lazy around while getting anything is good life

"Aaron Wilson, second child of Hendry Wilson and Lily Wilson. Born on 17 April 1995 at Novena from Singapore, age is nineteen and now currently working under your father shop." Zelretch stated my biodata "I would like to say more, especially about your porn fetish secret but it will take more time. So here my offer!

"I will send you to one of alternate realities. A parallel universe, of course one that exciting! Filled with adventure, romance, fantasy and everything nice! But it won't be completely fun if there no... Adrenaline push in here and there right? Which mean, your life would be in danger!

"But have no fear! I won't left you without strength! I will provide you necessary skill so you can survive! Whatever path you take is up to you! I don't care if you turned to serial killer or things like that! Just went your life like you wish to amuse me and-"

"I humbly refuse." I cut him instantly, having no intent to hear him rambling any further. This make Zelretch paused on his track and blinking at me "While the idea to live on fiction World is very tempting but I'm fine by myself now." It is true, right now I'm pretty much content with how I life, true I wish to improve it perhaps, getting richer and such things, but none of them include supernatural aspect

I have father and mother who love me, big brother who asshole but care to me as well, and very cute little sister. I don't want to leave them all, especially to the World that... Dangerous like Zelretch describe and risking my life

I already content with what I have so... Right now I just want to get out from wherever is this and continue with my current life, I satisfied with them after all

Though... I doubt Zelretch going to accept this, from all fanfic I read, Zelretch is anything but good in accepting no. The man is insane and I won't be surprise if he refuse my refusal and send me directly to whatever he wish...

"Well, okay."

Which is surprise me when he said that

"Okay?" I blinked at the acceptance. That... That was really surprising. But since I'm not the one who going to left gift in horse mouth "Then, I wish to get out from here and-"

"And you will die." He added, prompting me to freeze

"Die?" I asked, my voice a bit dry as I stare at him with disbelief. Did... Did he really just...

"It not me who going to kill you." He said as if know what I thinking "But you will die because right now your cellphone that only few centimeters away from your head will explode, burning your head instantly and kill you."

"My cellphone... Explode?" I croaked out

"You do realize lately your cellphone battery start to getting error right?" Zelretch pointed to me nonchalantly "Until now you refuse to change it because you thought it waste of money... Well thanks to that, you going to die because of it. Apparently there short circuit in your electric cable and... Boom."

"... You..." I gulped, dread sensation start to crawling in my stomach "You lying! You must be lying! There no way that could-"

"If you think I'm lying then by any mean, walk through that door." Zelretch gestured to our right, and I notice there door sudddenly appear out of nowhere in corner "It will take you back to your World, just when the explosion happen and I warn you, it not painless. When it explode it melt your face, your skull is fine but your organ? Eyes, ears, mouth, nose and your entire face? Ohh, trust me, it hurt."

I stare at the door with obvious sick expression in my face. Just imagine it... It already enough to make me cringe, that certainly not the way I imagine myself to die, having my face melting when I still alive? Great Jesus! That was...

But for all I know, Zelretch could be lying... He is not sane, I aware of that, the way he think is very different from normal people, perhaps it because he already too old, his age above four hundred if I recall... So I won't be surprise if he did this so he can make me take his offer...

However, until now I never read fanfic where Zelretch portrayed as bad guy, he troll, king of prank, but never once his prank make the person death. Loss sanity and traumatize for the rest of life? Yes, that the worse, but death? No... Zelretch prank never make people death...

But if I accept his offer... It mean I leave everything behind... My parent... My siblings... My friends... Everyone... Though if I indeed going to die then it mean same things...

And I'm not one of type who not afraid to death, oh no, I afraid to die, I clearly am. Only moron who not fear death, especially at young age like me! I'm not even twenty yet damnit! Heck! I'm still a virgin!

But moreover... I afraid if I die... I will go to Hell...

Seeing Magic itself is real and the person who have it in front of me, I have no doubt Heaven and Hell also exist. And I'm not religious person, I do often read about mythology but I'm not that devoted and I also done pretty much things for myself rather than other...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

No... The risk is too big... It not just my life in line but my soul as well... I can't go back...

Gods... I...

"At least can I see and hug them for one last time?" I asked to Zelretch, my voice sounded dry and filled with bitterness

Despite the smirk still in there, I can see Zelretch feature softened a bit "I'm sorry but I can't let you touch them, it will make things very suspicious. But see them? Yes, you can. You also can leave message through me if you wish.."

Gods...

I can't do anything but stare at him. My eyes start to hurt and I can feel tears slowly merged out from there. My vision become blur as my tears wetting them now and I put my face to my palm to wipe them

Just thinking that I will leave them this soon... I... I mean I...

I'm not ready... Not at all... Especially not without saying good bye or touch them one last time...

"You can mourn later." Zelretch suddenly spoke, breaking me from my tears "For now I have schedule! So are you going to accept my offer or not?!"

"... You really ruin the mood aren't you?!" I growled while glaring at him

"I don't care." Zelretch deadpanned at me simply "You can mourn after I done with you. Anyway, I will get to the point since I eager to see you amuse me. Here eat this."

I blinked at the pink pill that he give, the pill is small like normal pill and there three white stripes in middle of it. I scrunch my face at it before give look to Zelretch "What is this?"

"Super Pill." Zelretch answered "Albeit it depowered version of it."

"Depowered version?" I blinked "I thought you will give me something to survive!"

"If I give you the full one it will make people question about you and trust me, it will bring nothing but very big problem and also boring to watch." He said nonchalantly "Don't worry, you still can make car dent just by punching it and also you can destroy tree with kick if you want like it made of nothing."

I don't know how to response that... That was pretty much huge boost power. I mean, hello! If I punch the door it would be my fist that hurt! But if I can make dent on car and breaking tree...

Just _what_ kind of place I going to?

"You... You not going to send me to Dragon Ball aren't you?" I asked, a bit freaked and horrified at the idea. Just so you know, even if I can break steel and flip car, that still mean nothing but SHIT in there! Add the fact Dragon Ball is the most worst Anime to live in

I mean, come on! Every ten years there would be monster come and disturb the peace! Piccolo, Saiyan, Frieza, Cell! And FUCKING MAJIN BUU!

Just what kind of insane guy who want to live in there?! In place where they can be killed with nothing but by flick! And people able to blast the hell out of planet!

"Ha? No, no, I won't send you to that monkey World." Zelretch reassure me with chuckle "That place is too strange for my taste, trust me. The place where you going to go would be more tame." He said with grin that spoke 'I know things you don't know'

For some reason I still did not feel safe... Not. At. All.

But still, I found myself to swallow the pill. What? It not like I have any choice anyway! I already decide in first place!

And when I did, I fell silence for minutes. I expect there some strange sensation, something that make my body feel burn or things like that, something that look like in movie but...

 _Nothing_ happen

"In case you wondering, you won't burst like that monkey boy or people in anime." Zelretch said with amusement in his voice, making me flustered a bit "Though, the idea turning you to Magical Girl does tempting."

"FUCK YOU!"

I'm not bother to hide my anger anymore. While I do enjoy watching Fate Kaleid/Linear where Illya and Miyu acting like Magical Girl but I have no intention to become one! I'm a guy! And there definitely something WRONG when guy wearing skirt! EEEEWWWW! No offense to any guy or transvestite but... EWWW! Imagining myself in skirt is enough to make me wish to puke! Gross! Grossssss! Super grossss!

... I feel like I have to apologize to all transvestite in the World... Maybe I overdid it? But... Eww...

"Anyway! Now that is done, the next procedure is giving you this!" Zelretch rising his hand and my eyes widened when see what in there

A Class-cards...

"You have strength, yes, but you don't have any skills, and trust me you would be death less than month in that condition so this will solve your problem." Zelretch told me, his mouth curled to wide grin while speaking

I stare at the seven cards that he placed in table. Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, Caster, Assassin. They all just look like exactly how they were in anime or Type-Moon wikia from internet.

"Does Archer contain Gilgamesh or EMIYA? If it yes then I chose them." I instantly said. There no need to ask any other, it wasn't secret that EMIYA and Gilgamesh power is the most wanted in Nasuverse

EMIYA power, Tracing, a Magecraft that allow you to copy Noble Phantasm and creating Reality Marble. I don't think I need to explain anymore why I want it, seriously, that man is undoubtedly powerful. I think the only reason why he loss in Fate Stay/Night at Saber route when facing Berserker, a fucking Heracles the Son of Zeus is because plot hole.

And then Gilgamesh... I also doesn't need to explain what it is right?

"Unfortunately no." Zelretch said, eyes rolled as if he a bit annoyed at my question "Why? Because they too overused, I'm bored seeing my source of amusement shooting swords!"

I certainly don't know how to response that so I decide to change the topic "Then, can you tell me just what Heroic Spirit those cards contain?"

"Nope. It won't be fun if I tell you." Zelretch answered with annoying grin "So now man up and pick your card!"

I stare at the seven cards that offered to me. Each of these cards contain power that enough to make me, a civilian into some kind of person who able to beat an army just by myself.

Seven cards... Seven class... Which one should I pick?

I never delve into art of fighting before, so picking any Cards won't matter but... If my guess is right, then maybe this card going to work like Fate Kaleid/Linear, while it won't turn me to Heroic Spirit but it give me their power and at least basic to wield the weapons of their class.

Truthfully, I'm more into hand to hand. While I'm not a fighter but at least I knew the basic of fighting if things come down. But I doubt the basic going to work, so let just count it as none

Saber. Wielding sword and becoming Knight is cool. If I lucky maybe I will get Arturia and I can use Excaliblast! That was certainly very powerful attack! And cool, that was cool as well, you clearly can't forget about that

Lancer... I tempted, really. If I got Gáe Bolg, that will be very useful, however it wasn't secret that most Lancer I know ended death and have suck Luck...

Archer... If there no EMIYA or Gilgamesh then no, I don't know other Archer class Servant, if I lucky I will get Heracles or Arjuna, the rival of Karna! But I don't think I would. The risk is too big, but I will consider it

Rider... Now if I got Iskandar... Man! Imagine myself spawning Ionioi Hetairo! Ha! That was amazing! Having whole army and teleport my enemy to the desert like that! Or I can get Medusa! I can ride Pegasus! Or I also can get Ramesess II, that guy can call a Sphinx and Reality Marble! He is the strongest Rider I ever know! Maaan that would be awesom

Caster... I certainly not sure to pick this. All Caster I know is clearly not good person. With Medea and Gilles de Rais, those two clearly not prime example for Caster class. However they can do Magic, and I sure having Magic in arsenal will be very useful. Imagine things I can do with it!

Assassin... I don't know about this... I mean while I don't mind to steal if I have to but taking Class-card that give me special ability to kill is... But I could use it stealthy ability, certainly it will be very useful for surviving

Berserker...

" _Hypothetically_ speaking I pick Berserker, the Mad Enhancement... How it work for me?" I asked

"It can be active and deactivated of course." Zelretch answered "You can set the timer how long you wish in that state, however it also depend on how your mind condition. For example, let just say you just went through veeery bad day, and you set Mad Enhancement for fifteen minutes, due to your mind not in right condition you will under Mad Enhancement for twenty minutes or so, depend on your problem." He explained

"I see... Is there side effect? After I done with my Berserk does my mind will be more... Darker?"

"Other than headache? Nope. The moment you enter berserk state everything would be like a dream. And when you awake, depend on how long you went berserk, the longer, the more painful your headache would be."

Certainly, becoming Berserker is actually big no. What kind of sane man willing to trade his mind just for power? I, myself found it very not good idea, I still love my sanity and wish it still there, thank you very much! But still... The potential of the Berserker card possess is great. As far I recall, all Berserker is strong Heroic Spirit. Such as Lancelot, Heracles, and... Spartan if I recall? I don't know but Berserker card contain many good Heroic Spirit actually...

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, or Berserker. Warrior of sword, warrior of lance, warrior of bow, the one who ride legendary beast, the one who possess wisdom and knowledge that surpass mankind, the one who spend it time to live under the shadow and can kill anyone without they realize it, the one who trade their sanity for the sake of more power

...

Between these seven cards that going to change my whole life and assist me in future... Which one I should pick?

* * *

Once again I found myself blinking. However unlike before, rather than granting by sight of white space or table and chair, it was blue sky with countless clouds

I blinked, once, twice, then I push myself to sit and I began to look around me

...

A boat... A wooden, and small boat... I was in boat...

...

...

...

...

I was in boat... And in middle of sea... A sea that so vast that no matter how far I see, only blue that granted to my eyes

...

For a second my mind trying to process just what exactly happen. And after my brain finish registering it, I take deep breath

"DID THAT VAMPIRE JUST FUCKING DUMPING ME?!"

I was all but calm as I roared to no one with raging voice

What the hell that ancient fucker thinking?! Isn't he supposed to place me in some room, house or things like that?! Why in name of any Gods that exist in any universe I was in the GOD DAMN SEA?!

I take another breath, this time deeper than before and I force myself to calm down, burying my anger and rage. There no time for that, right now my situation pretty much urgent so...

I began to look at the boat I currently in. It wasn't too big, it length probably only two meters and the width is around five foots. I notice there also two barrels placed, one of them have faucet. I approach the barrels, carefully I rotate the faucet and water come out from it. I let it to my hand then I took small sip

A normal water... That mean, the other barrel... I open the other one and as I expected inside it were food... Apple precisely, a lot of apples

My eyebrow twitched, did that guy expect me to survive only by water and apples?! I'm not a picky eater and I do like apples but this amount... There probably hundred of them in here!

He... He didn't plan to make me spend months or weeks in this boat isn't he? Hey! Hey! There limitation even for such things! I can accept it if he at least provide more types of food but seriously? Only apples?!

...

I guess I have no choice... Apple and water then it is but...

I glance around me and see there nothing but blue sea, clouds, and seagulls that flying around

"Where the hell I going to take a poop?" I said with twitching eyes. I can take a pee easily since I'm in sea, but poop? Now that was another thing.

As if answering my question, from corner of my eyes I caught sight of pack of toilet paper. This did nothing but make my eyes twitch. I sure as hell it wasn't there moment ago and yet... Can't that guy at least give me another things that can be used?!

In the end I only can shake my head and sighed in mixture of frustration and annoyance "First, I need to decide where I'm going anyway." I muttered

Just letting the sea carrying me won't do any good. I have to find way. Let see, first is decide which is north, west, east and south. If I recall there method that can decide the direction judging by how the sun slowly set and using shadow

If I can make guess where east and west, then where north and south is pretty clear. I guess I should go to north direction, hopefully there won't be any bad things happen like some kind of storm or shark

...

...

...

...

Oh, who I am kidding, this is Zelretch we talking about. That guy love chaos, I sure as hell he going to make my life as miserable as he could

* * *

"Huh? Is that a fish? I never see that kind of fin, the color were quite lively and-HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

* * *

"A snow? B-But isn't it just sunny few minutes ago! How the heck-HELL FUCK! IS THAT BLIZZARD?! WHAT KIND OF WEATHER IS-"

* * *

"... Is that... Fish with monkey face? And... They waving... At me? ... ... ... ... Why the fucking hell this is seems familiar?"

* * *

I don't know how long I already in this sea, in this boat... I lie, I know, it five days. Five days in this fucking boat, floating in sea and allowed myself to be carried with the wave, with only eating apples and water, nothing else. By Gods, apples were my favorite fruit but now I think I won't be able to see it in same way anymore, probably have to find another favorite fruit after I get out from this situation

I stare at my boat... Yes, my boat. My boat that already blasted by strong wave multiple time, went through blizzard and storm. Somehow this small boat able to hold itself and not destroyed! This little thing is sure as hell tougher than Titanic!

I mean, I crashing to iceberg yesterday, and yet there no crack or such thing in my boat! Heck! Not even scratch! It was the iceberg instead the one that cracked! Even just remembering it until now I still flabbergasted

Perhaps, this boat is not normal one. Looks like it was magically enchanted by Zelretch if it could survive from weather like yesterday and that iceberg

Speaking about weather... I just don't understand what the fucking hell is wrong with this World! I mean, fifteen minutes ago it was sunny and normal and the next there a storm! A fucking storm! _BLIZZARD STORM_ FOR GOD SAKE!

And then there animal that living in here too! Seriously! What kind of beast that have eel body but have head that look like mixture of aligator and some kind of lizard?! And it live in sea nonetheless! And there that fish with MONKEY face! MONKEY FACE!

Thanks God that I manage to keep the barrels safe, it wasn't easy mind you but with my new strength... Grabbing these barrels actually almost like cola can, they are pretty light despite I sure they were weight dozen pound, with water full and the apples as well

A testimony of my new strength obviously if I can do such feat easily. I mean, I'm not buffed or strong person previously but now... Heck! I just kill some kind of fish with size of ten meters with nothing but my bare hands! Granted I did not leave unscather bud my body also become tougher and a hell lot of stronger!

I mean, that strange fish bite me and yet it not able to pierce my body! Well it did, but it didn't tore my arm apart like it supposed to, rather it only piercing it

And during the last five days I also practicing my Class-card ability. I mean, I know I still haven't got dream cycle yet and know which Heroic Spirit power I will inherit but... For example, if you pick Saber then obviously you going to train to using sword for the future!

And I must damn say, I pretty much can do cool thing with my new ability! Man I clearly not regret picking this Class-card if it give me boost like this. Granted there nothing much I can do since I'm in small space like this but... Well, you got the idea anyway

It was then I notice pack of dark clouds that gather together not far from my location, and it take everything I have to not bang my head to the corner of my boat

* * *

"You think he will wake up soon?"

"We don't know, he maybe look a bit skinny and unhealthy but that's it."

"Oh, well then..."

POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE!

"Luna! Stop bothering him!"

"Hihihi, but it's funny! Check on this!"

POKE! POKE! POKE! POKE!

"See?"

"It's just how normal people react when you bother them in their sleep! Now stop it!"

Unfamiliar feminine voices that conversing were the first thing I heard, followed by something poke me in ribs and stomach few times. I let out groan as I feel slight headache, what with these nosie anyway?! It been a while since I sleep this comfortable and yet...

"Hey! He wake up! See? It worked!"

"It did not! It just time for him to wake up! He not that injured!"

Wait, noise? If I recall I was in boat moment ago and got rampaged by storm and-

I open my eyes in bleary manner, and in instant I greeted by sight of large black eyes that looking at me. I blinked, and the eyes also blinked

"Luna! Do you know what personal space mean?!"

Another woman voice yelled as the eyes in front of me got yanked back, followed by the person itself... Herself precisely

"Personal space?" Luna asked from her place "What is that? Is it taste good?"

"Of course you will said that." The woman grumbled "Why I bother to ask in first place." She shake her head and dropped Luna before turn to me and smiled "Hello handsome! Sorry if our captain bothering you, she have some screw loose in her head."

I stared at the two women in front of me. One have black hair that cut in short style and a bit untamed as well. There two stitches below her left eye, and she have a bit large black eyes. She wearing sleeveless red shirt that hug her well-endowed body and short jeans that reach only above her knee, there also some kind of hat strapped to her neck, laying on the back of her head

The other women mewanwhile were blond, she have short hair as well but hers seems clean and also quite neat. There something strange with her eyebrow that look like swirling though, alas she still looking good in my standard. Just like her friend, she have healthy figure, she clad in black businesswoman outfit, albeit rather than skirt and heel she wear long pants and shoes

For reason... These two were very familiar... Veeeeeeery familiar, I feel like I had seen them from somewhere

"Hello~~~? Is there anybody in there?"

I feel something rap my head two or three times, breaking me from my stupor and I just in time to see Luna got yanked back once again

"Stop bothering him! He obviously overwhelmed by the situation! Give him time!" The blonde woman yelled to her companion, she turned to me and smile "I already prepare you some food, eat it to your content." She said, gesturing to the tray that on table not far from my bed

"Ah! Uhh..." I feel quite sheepish and embarrassed being greeted by the sudden politeness "Thank you miss. Umm..." I shake my head a bit, clearing myself from the nervousness "My name Aaron Wilson, if I may know your two name?"

"What a gentleman, introducing yourself first." The blonde spoke with approval "I'm Sani sweetheart, you can call me anything you want though." She said with suggestive voice

"I'm Monkey D Luna!" Luna introduce herself with big grin "The woman who will become Pirate Queen!"

...

...

...

...

...

"... What?" I asked, my voice become dull and I sure as hell my face too

"Pirate Queen!" Luna repeated, appear to be oblivious of my brain sudden error, her face still confronted to grin that probably could shine in darkness

Before my mind can comprehend what the heck just happen and respond it, the door opened and reveal another person coming in, and seeing who is it did nothing but make the error in my brain getting bigger

"He already awake?"

Three person enter the room. The first two, thanks God were familiar and they appear to be no different than they supposed to be, there no change at all. Beautiful woman with long blue hair that tied into high ponytail. Curly haired man with long nose and lip that a bit thick. They exactly how they supposed to be.

The last one however...

Make no mistake, the person wearing same style of outfit. White shirt, long dark green pants and shoes, followed by wild and very short spiky green hair, three swords strapped in the back of pant, green bandana strapped in arm. Yeah, clearly the dressing style doesn't change... The person face and two fruits in his supposed flat chest meanwhile is another else

"Why the heck he staring at us like we are ghost?" The long nosed man asked to his friend

"Yeah, he seems look like saw his nightmare given form." The green haired woman added, then she give look to the blonde "You didn't molest him and traumatize him aren't you whore?"

"As if I would do such indecent thing!" Sani snapped "That's more like your style you marimo!"

"Say that again you shitty cook!"

"Marimo! Ugly! Brainless!"

"That's it! You and me now outside!"

"Sani, Zara can we not have fight in here now?" The blue haired woman interfered with exasperated face "Our guest seems... Go back to his sleep."

At that everyone snapped their attention back to the man who in the bed, who now unconscious with Luna poking his cheek with stick that she got frome somewhere

"Shishishi, he's funny guy." Luna giggled, all while keep poking the man

* * *

 **Hello everyone! To you who new and to you who always read each of my Fanfic, I welcome you all to, 'Endless Blue Adventure! A crossover story between Fate Stay/Night and One Piece, with the new protagonist, Aaron Wilson! A self insert fanfiction!**

 **Well... Actually he's not a new protagonist, you all probably aware that Aaron Wilson is the same protagonist in my other fanfic "Normal Life? Yeah, right...", a crossover fanfiction between Fate Stay/Night and DC Universe**

 **However instead got dumped in DC Universe, our Hero got dumped by Zelretch in One Piece universe! A World where the craziness almost same, especially since trouble is anywhere in this World... Poor guy**

 **And not just that, rather than landed in normal One Piece, he got dumped in the World where our favorite straw hat gender got swapped! Yeeeaaah... I can imagine what kind of crazy situation he will get into in future...**

 **Before I say anything else I have you all know that this fic is inspired from "This Bites!" by Xomniac! The best One Piece self-insert fanfiction, story that you must read if you fan of One Piece, seriously that guy and his friends were SSSUUUPPPEEERRR! They are truly epiphany of Man Romance! XD**

 **Now in matter of strength, Aaron is not that strong, I repeat, he not strong. The pill Zelretch give to him, if you read it, there difference between it and the one the vampire give in my other fic, this one is far weaker. His strength not that awesome actually, he not at Monster Trio level, nowhere close**

 **He probably around Franky in term of strength and durability probably around Gan Fall the Sky Knight of Skypiea! He can take beating and stronger than Usopp, Nami and else but if compared to Monster Trio? Yeah, they going to beat the hell out of him. And as for his Class-card... I'd rather ask you all of course! My dear Reader! XD**

 **What should Aaron become? Saber? Lancer? Archer? Rider? Caster? Assassin? Or Berserker? I already have idea of what Heroic Spirit he would be but I feel better if you all give me your opinion! I open for all idea of course! However sadly, this time unlike in Normal Life? Yeah, Right..., Berserker were not included for obvious point, he already become one in another fic so... Yeah... You all can give your opinion about which card he should choose through review, but be warned, the next chapter the poll were over so you got only one chance, which is in this chapter**

 **And the last one, pairings... Nope, nadda, doesn't crossed in my mind seriously. Despite many interaction with beautiful female character One Piece but we all know there no romance in there -except for Boa Hancock to Luffy, which the latter practically ignore and oblivious to her advance *Lucky Bastard*-, same thing will occur in here, pairing won't be top priority in this story. There will be one or two scene that may look 'romantic' but that's it, nothing more**

 **And if you still reading until here then you all must notice that my grammar is suck. I won't afraid to admit it, yes, it does suck. So, I ask to anyone who willing to beta this story for me please PM me, we will talk about editing this story**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, seeing this only Prologue after all. Please give this story Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	2. Not Even One Day

**Chapter** **1\. Not Even One Day**

* * *

I stared at the wooden wall that lay not far away from me with stoic look. I feel my mind taking quite hit after what I just witnessing hours ago

Honestly, I shouldn't be surprise that I'm in One Piece World. Strange and random weather that illogical, sea creatures that look like some kind of nightmare of sailor in anywhere, endless blue no matter wherever I turned my gaze into. Those three should be more than enough, I mean those kind of things only exist in one World, One Piece!

Or Caribbean Pirate, but still, even I should know Caribbean pirate not that crazy. There no such things as sunny fifteen minutes ago and in next it turned to blizzard in Caribbean verse!

But what make me surprised and really caught my guard is... The supposed man captain of Straw Hat pirates, followed by the Chef and the Swordman! The Monster Trio!

And also... Just how real they are...

Unlike in cartoon, anime, game or such things. No matter what they are still look like not real, even children can tell they are not no matter how good and detailed they drawed. And yet when I see them...

Luffy... Or Luna in here, she look like Japanese girl, not bad looking one too, she is beautiful as matter of fact, there few in my college actually so I can easily tell this. Sani meanwhile obviously come from... Europe or American maybe? I don't know, but obviously she is not Asian, same thing occur to... Female Zoro...

And the blue hair... There only few people with blue hair in One Piece, and I certainly can understand that I mean... It's blue! Hell! That was unnatural! And yet when I see her, somehow the hair color and her appearance were very matched!

Usopp too! Gagh! I mean with that kind of nose! There no way he-gugh! You know what?! That's it! I'm done thinking about that!

I sighed... Again... The moment I awake until now, it only ten minutes perhaps but I already sigh for _more_ than _ten_ times, just proof how I found my situation damn annoying and until now my mind still trying to process it

I turned to the side, to the table, the food was still there, except there cover that blanketed it, obviously so ants or bugs not crawling on it. There even small note in there and I took it

 ** _Food for you if you wake up in middle of night Aaron, I add extra since I know you will be very hungry after spending days in that boat_**

 ** _Your Beautiful Cook, Sani_**

My eyebrow twitched as I read the last part. Counterpart of Sanji who love womans, I shouldn't be surprise if she have strange infatuation with men... Is that mean she always flirt with handsome men? For some reason I doubt it... But let see it later, for now though

 _Food_

I only eat apples, straight for five days, nothing more. And even if I sick of it but I accept them all and not even complaining in outside since I need it to survive but now. Food, actual food! Rice, vegetable, meats! Even I aware that drool already leaked from my mouth! And Sani cook three plates for me!

I take the plate slowly, carefully, afraid if I make haste move it would fall and the food got wasted. After I sure it secure in my lap, I tentatively take spoon and scoop it, then drag it to my mouth

It's... It's... It's...

 _It's Heavenly!_

By Gods, this food! This is the best food I ever eat in my life! I had eat many things in my World but this! This is another level! Granted it maybe because my taste buds just so happy that it finally taste another foods but still!

I take another scope and eat the food with gusto. Gods, bless you Sani! Bless you! This is so good! Really good! Ahhh! I feel part of my life complete

In less than five minutes I already empty my plate, I place it to the table and take another one, I already shove some of it to my mouth but suddenly there small creak from door and it make me paused

Then the door slowly, stealthily, opened, and a head soon popped in. I blinked when found pair of big black eyes, messy black hair staring at me, the eyes blinked back before her cute face confronted to beaming expression

"Eh! You awake!" She said with jovial voice, albeit it not loud. She enter the room, closed the door quitely and give me big grin "Good to see you awake! Maan, you really funny when you fall back to sleep moment ago."

Funny? I guess she have some kind of strange sense of humor... This is Luffy-I mean Luna we talking about, if she look like her counterpart then her mind clearly need one or two screws

But why she here in middle of this late? I mean, did she know I'm awake? Did I make some loud soundv

"You eat the food?!" Luna gasped as she staring at one of empty plates. Her face then turned to pout "And I was come here to eat them!"

... She come here... For food?

She come here, in middle of night, sneaking in like a thief, just to eat food? That was... You know what?! Why the fucking hell I'm still surprised! I should expect things like this come from her!

But still... I need to be polite... This is her ship after all...

"You can have that one." I said as I pointed to the last plate that still untouched

"Really?" Luna face was almost like when I promise my little sister an ice cream and it make me chuckle

"Sure, I guess I fine with two plate." I replied while giving small smile to her who-

"Thank you for the food!" She exclaimed, all while petting her belly with big grin and holding the _empty_ plate!

 _Fast!_ That was too fast! I didn't even see her shove it to her mouth! She devour the entire thing in less than minute! Where the fucking hell is she putting those food?!

"Hey, are you going to eat that too?" She asked as she pointed to food in my plate and giving leer to it

"I'm sorry Ms Luna, but yes, I will." I have no intention to share my food that much! No way in hell I will give this! In normal circumstance maybe I would, but now? After I finally got proper food in last five days?!

The straw hat woman appear to be looked crestfallen at that, face tilted down, shoulders sagged as if there boulder in there "Awww..." She whined sadly

I resume to eat my food. But I only manage to eat with content and happy after four scoop, Luna practically staring at me, drool dripped from her mouth and her eyes is clearly glazed to my food as if it was the most valuable in the World!

If she were normal people I going to kick her away, seriously this can be considered really rude! Scratch that! This is rude! I mean what kind of person that-ugh! Then again, this actually remind me of my litte sister that decide throwing tantrum when she not get what she want

"You can have the rest." I said in resigned voice as I extend my plate to her. I probably going to eat more tommorow, I also already able to control my appetite this far after all so it was fine I guess, this is better than having Luffy... Luna, making face like that. It remind me of my little sister and that topic is still sore point for me

I still miss my family after all...

"Really? Thanks!" Luna replied with grin and take my food, apparently this time it seems she decide to not devour the whole of it and eating it in more humane manner "Ywou awe nwaicwe gwuy! Bwiwwy!"

"Your welcome, and swallow before you talk Ms Luna." I admonished lightly before I blinked "Did you just call me Billy?"

Luna appear to take my advice as she swallow her food before replying "That's your name right?" She asked in confused voice

"No... It's not." I deadpanned "My name Aaron Wilson."

"Iron Wilson?"

Iron Wilson? How the heck- "No, Aaron Wilson. Aaron, my first name. Wilson my last name."

"Jackie chan?"

ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING KIDDING ME?! HOW THE HELL IT SLIP THAT FAR?!

"... Just call me Aaron." I sighed and pinching the bridge of my nose to calming headache that developed in my head

"Shishishi, you are funny guy Iron." Luna laughed, apparently she found my predicament amusing

"You still got it wrong." I can't hold the exasperation in my voice. Seriously while "A" and "I" can be mistaken sometime but I spoke it slowly and clearly this time! "How you can't tell the difference between "I" and "A" anyway?"

Luna blinked, once, twice, then she close her eyes and put thoughtful face... ... ... Then her face slowly turned to red and she gritting her teeth in what appear to be frustration

Did she-?! Did she really just?! "Okay! Okay! Don't think about it that hard!" I said to her in placating manner "You can call me whatever you want just stop thinking." Seriously, I won't be surprised if she got stroke from this. I more surprised that she actually almost as idiot as how the manga portray Luffy! And here I was thinking she maybe smarter at least since she is woman...

What? It's not uncommon that many times women were smarter than men! And since she is woman... Oh who am I kidding, this is the same girl that ask does personal space taste good or not hours ago, why I expect more from her

"Okay!" Luna beamed, her face regain it normal color "Then I will call you Aaron!"

... Are you childrenfucking kidding me?! She! She just! Gughghahagahha!

"... Thank you Ms Luna."

While inside I tearing my own hair outside I reply her with as calm as possible, albeit the twitch on my left eyebrow probably obvious enough to said I'm irritated

"Shishishishi!" Luna laughed in goofy manner "Then! I guess I going to raid the kitchen, I'm still hungry." She said as she stand, placing the empty plate she hold to table "Have a good rest Aaron!"

With that, the straw hat pirate close the door, leaving me alone and only can stare at where she was moment ago. Shaking my head in bemusement I allow my body to drop to the bed once again

It been a while since I'm sleeping in bed, it not the best bed but it is clearly good one compared to sleeping in boat, all while sometime got splashed by cold sea water or rain. I snuggle further in my bed before slowly close my eyes

* * *

"So..." I drawled in slight hesitated voice as I stare at the people... And one duck. People and one duck that gather and looking at me "First, allow me to say thanks to all of you for rescuing me, and-"

"Here your tea Aaron, and extra sandwich for you!" Sani cut me as she place the drink in front of me with big smile

"Ah, thank you Ms Sani, though water is fine." I replied while giving polite smile to her who beamed at me

"Ah such politeness from gentleman... How long since I've heard it in this ship." Sani giggle a bit in demure manner

"Would you stop your flirting eyebrow? We in middle of speaking." Female Zoro spoke from her position, face scrunched to slight annoyance

"Shut up you barbarian!" Sani admonished in instant "I just appreciate someone that bothered to say thanks at least when I serve food! Unlike someone who only sleep during storm coming and did nothing but being hindrance!"

"Polite? How can you expect someone to be polite when the food you serve-"

"Girls! Girls!" Usopp immediately interfere with exasperated voice "You two are beautiful so lay down and let the poor guy finish his speaking." He said as he give look to me who only can stare in puzzle manner at the cook and swordwoman

"Shishishi Zara and Sani were being stupid." Luna said with giggle

""We don't want to hear that from you!"" Sani and Zara roared at her with equal angry expression

"Shishishi, hey Aaron! Can I get one of your sandwich?"

A foot immediately landed to the top of the captain of the pirate head much to my further amazement, and her head! By Gods! I know she made of rubber, but her head really pressed inward almost like when you pushing pillow! Just seeing it almost enough to make me overwhelmed

"That's food for guest! You already eat yours in kitchen moment ago!" Sani yelled to her captain, I swear I even can see there vein popped from her forehead

"But I'm still hungry!" Luna complained

"You _always_ hungry!"

Before any conversation can continue and bothering me from speaking and also giving me further headache I decide to interfere "You can have one Ms Luna." I said kindly, there two sandwich so give her one is fine

"See! Shishishi! Thanks!"

Luna without any hesitation grab one of sandwich and began to eat it. Sani give me look that express slight approval and yet also disappoinment "You're too kind Aaron, really."

"I'm being guest in here." I let out light chuckle "No matter what the captain of this ship is top priority, beside it not like she ate everything." I said in reassuring manner

"Shishishi you're nice guy!"

"What a gentlemen you are."

Luna and Sani complimented me and I only let out another smile to them

"Now then." I turned to the rest of crew who watching me to see their reaction. Vivi and Usopp seems amused and approve my politeness, Zara meanwhile only look didn't care but her eyes give me analytical look. And the duck... Or Carue... It seems.. Didn't care? And Nami... Nami was...

Huh strange, she seems kinda off... I was expect her to react more but...

"Allow me to introduce myself to everyone, I'm Aaron Wilson, a traveling researcher from far away." I introduce myself kindly

"I'm Vivi." Vivi also introduce herself "It's pleasure to meet you Mr Aaron." She then gestured to the duck "And this is Carue."

"Quack!"

Polite, voice controlled, no sign of nervousness and her body language also smooth. Hmm, as expected from someone of Royalty. I'm usually not this sharp, but my eyesight become better now thanks to Class-card planted inside me and I can see thing more clear, granted it not like I can see one kilometer away or things like that but well you know what I mean

"I'm the Great Usopp! Man that can shoot from hundred kilometer away!"

"Roronoa Zara."

The other two meanwhile introducing themselves in more unformal way, the second especially not looking that interested. I turned to see the last one, and much to my further confusion, I found she seems in daze for a second before she blinked when notice I look at her

"I'm Nami." She introduce herself, her voice is polite as well

Hmm... Strange...

It seems it not just me that think that things. From corner of my eyes I caught worried gaze from Vivi, Sani and Zara also look at the orange haired woman with narrowing look

"So how can you be dumped to the sea?" Luna asked bluntly while munching her food

This one meanwhile has no politeness or such thing... She's rude and blunt as hell...

"I'm not dumped." I chuckled in nonchalant manner "Hmm... You can say I'm escape." I lied smoothly

"Escape?" Usopp asked, he seems become wary in instant. I also can tell there tenseness around us now

"Yes, I did said I'm researcher right? Let just say there people who want to take that knowledge from me in... Forceful way." I said with thoughtful and mysterious voice

"What were you researching about?" Luna asked in curious and slight eager manner

"Luna! That's privacy invasion!" Sani admonished "Beside, Aaron have his own reason if he want to hide it! Respect someone secret."

"Well..." I let out small laugh "I guess I can tell you all a bit about my research. You all seems trustable people."

"Trustable?" Zara asked in narrowed eyes "You just know us not even a day since you were here. What make you trust us?"

"Oh I know enough." I said in nonchalant manner. I turned my gaze to her and Sani "Best fighters, second only by captain herself. The way you two talk and carrying yourself, you are confident. But you, Ms Zara I guess you have higher position, you keep watching me and looking me to decide if I'm a threat or not to people in this ship." I turned to Vivi "A... Guest, you maybe part of the crew but obviously not long enough." I turned to Nami "A navigator, the log pose in your wrist make it obvious." I gestured to her hand then turned to Carue "Obviously a pet." Then to Luna who smiling "A charismatic captain." Then to Usopp, the last one "A joker."

I clearly enjoy their flabbergasted and surprised faces, of course I did not show it from outside and I have to drink my tea and cover my amused smile with the cup so they can't see it

"Joker?" Usopp muttered in slight hurtful voice

Of course I ignore him and continue

"Life is binary: zero and ones. Complicated but if you see it carefully, the system were not that complex. Only two things keep a group like this together, fear or loyalty. And I don't see a drop of fear amongst you guys."

Thank you Ramsey and Fast Furious 7! Maaan! I must be look badass! I was really waiting for a moment to quoting your words! Ha! Score for me! Hihihihihi!

"Woaaaah! You're cool!" Luna meanwhile have her eyes sparkling and shee look at me as if I'm some kind of idol, she now inching close to me and almost touching my face with her nose "How can you tell that?! Are you some kind of psychic?!" She demanded to me

"No, I'm just observant person." I answered calmly while lean back a bit. Personal space! Personal space damn it! "But I'm not always observant, it only happen when I care for my survival."

"Survival?" Vivi asked

"No _offense_ but I'm in pirate ship." I motioned to the jolly roger above me "There two kind of pirate. One that pillage, plunder, destroy, and did other nasty things for their own amusement. Another one is that adventuring in sea but has no regard to law since want free in sea and the World Government decide they are threat since they refuse to work with them and list them as pirate." I said bluntly before looking around and give them small smile "I'm glad I meet the last one though."

"Shishishi! You are so smart and cool!" Luna giggled brightly "Join my crew!"

"""WHAT?!""" Usopp, Vivi and Zara yelled at their captain

I already expect this, how could I not? Luffy offering to join his ship to walking skeleton that he barely know, and he also offer zombie zebra such thing! Of course I expect Luna to ask me that as well

"Luna! You can't just ask someone to join your crew like that!" Vivi yelled to the straw hat captain

"Why not? I ask everyone like that."

Vivi open her mouth to retort, then she slowly close it. She turned to the rest of the crew and give them questioning look... A look that responded by sheepish and embarrassed faces

That... _That_ actually very good point... In the story, most of Luffy crew is someone that he ask directly, even if they said no but in the end they all relented and join him... Yeah, that clearly very good come back from Luna, it seems she indeed smarter than her counterpart

Then I look to Luna who decide to press one of her nose side and blowing it, sending goo to the floor in uncaring manner... And got her head smacked by Sani leg once again in result...

No... She clearly not, it just coincidence...

"How about give me some time to think about it?" I asked back

To be honest? I don't want join Straw Hat. I'm not a person who love to act or things like that. While I'm indeed found One Piece is good, funny, and epic film, but that's it, they are only that, a film, an anime. And I never thought or have any idea to become part of it, even if it only imagination, not at all

One, because it was too troublesome in One Piece. With pirate and all, living in there would be too boring as well, no internet or fun things. And I'm clearly not adrenaline junkie, I do love amusement park and their game but their safety were compromised. In here meanwhile is another thing

Two, corrupt World with corrupt Government, enough said. Even if Sengoku is good person but when it enter Akainu era? Yeah, right, you can kiss my ass for the words "Fair", there no way someone that decide to kill the whole villager just to ensuring none of Ohara researcher sneak in there can be called good person

Three, Pirate and also hard environment. Even in peaceful East Blue there Sea Kings! A monster fish with size of basketball arena! Add the fact more than sixty percent of this World is actually sea! A sea that filled with MONSTER!

Four, I want my normal life damn it!

Though... Seeing where I am and where I'm landed to... I feel like I should say good bye to it... But I can hope for now right?

Right?

"Nope." Luna instantly denied, making me blinked

"What?"

"Your proposoul is rejected. I deny it!"

"You mean proposal." Sani sighed from her side "For some reason this is sound familiar." She grumbled under her breath

"But-"

"L-Luna, Aaron said he escapee! What if the one that after him dangerous?" Usopp asked, he sounded quite afraid

"So? Let them come, we going to kick their ass." Luna said easily "Aaron is my friend, he share his food with me!" That's what make you call people a friend?!

"Agree, I won't let harm fall on our gentleman here." Sani added with smal smirk

"A new challenge sounds good. I always welcome one." Zara said with shrug and uncaring look

I turned to Vivi with dull look. Said the princess merely give me shaky smile and sympathetic look "Welcome to the club?"

There goes my hope...

And if I knew how Luffy act when recruiting people... You have better chance to turning Akainu to man who throwing flowers everywhere while smiling, which mean not going to happen and impossible

I blame Zelretch for this... I really am...

"Then it decided! From now on you are my crewmate! You can be our researcher!" Luna declared cheerfully "Sani! Prepare foods and drinks to welcome our newest member!"

"Aye, aye, captain~~~!"

Sani seems quite happy for some reason as she walk back toward the kitchen in cheerful mood. I can make a guess what her reason for being happy but for what remaining of my sanity, I decide to not think about it

And I'm not even _one_ day in here...

It was then I notice something that clearly not common in here. As one of One Piece fans, I knew that there many voices that can be reason of this ship. Zoro... Or Zara for example, followed by Sanji if he not in lovesick mode, and the last is...

"Oi witch." Zara called from her place "Are you okay?"

That's right, until now the orange haired woman only quite and seems not truly paid attention to our conversation. She was supposed to yell at Luna or angry at her for deciding me to join their crew so sudden like this and yet...

What is wrong with her?

"Ah? I-I'm fine Zara." Nami answered, snapping from whatever stupor she have. She then shake her head and massage her temple "It just... I kind of exhausted... With we just get out from Little Garden and all..."

... Little Garden... Wait! Isn't that supposed to be-!

I waste no time to stand immediately, approaching Nami, my hand went to her forehead

"What are you-"

"You burning." I said with slight wide eyes "Ms Nami, you are sick."

That's instantly gather attention from everyone save for Sani who in kitchen. Vivi is the one who look concerned the most "Nami, is that true?" She asked as she approach her

"N-No. I feel slight exhausted but I don't think I-"

That was as far as she goes before the navigator dropped as if she were puppet without strings, instantly I caught her before she fall to the ground

"NAMI!" Everyone in ship excluding me yelled

Great... And not even one day has passed...

* * *

"40 degrees." I muttered as I stare wide eyes at the thermometer in my hand. This kind of temperature is clearly more than enough to put her to emergency in hospital in instant!

"Is Nami going to be okay?" Sani asked with concern

It just thirty minutes after Nami collapse. We waste no time to bring her to room that cleanest and can be used to treat ill person, which is Nami own room. Zara and Carue were outside, watching the weather and things in case something happen. Sani, Usopp, Luna and Vivi were with me

"No she's not..." I answered honestly "Fever that reaching 40 degree by any mean is not okay. Normal human body temperature usually only around 36,5 to 37,5 degree. Above that, it would be dangerous since it can cause denaturation to proteins inside them, which can cause body system such as immunity, digestive, and else to break down."

I meet with blank stare from the trio sans Vivi who seems get the picture what I said

"Basically, it like frying bones to boiling oil, causing it to destroyed and break."

"""Ohhh!""" The three of them chorused in understatement

"Mr Aaron, are you doctor?" Vivi asked

"... No, but I'm well informed about illness and have experience dealing with it." I did, I'm not enter medical school but I actually often searching about interesting facts, this happen to be one of them. I also usually take care of my little sister when she sick, so it safe to say that at least I know what I did "This kind of fever though... Where is it come from..." I pretended to not know while glancing at Nami who breathing heavily with red face

"It could be from the climate change." Vivi bit her lip in unsure manner

"Climate change?" Luna asked

"Some sickness could be caused by the abnormal climate. The sudden change of winds, temperature or such thing. People body can't handle it and they fell sick." Vivi explained

"That could be." I nodded in agreement "But if that true then why no one else fell sick?" I asked

"I never fell sick in my life." Luna said easily

""Me too."" Sani and Usopp answered simultenaously

"Are you people even human?!" Vivi yelled at them in bewilderment

"... You said you all come from Little Garden right?" I asked

"Yes." Vivi answered

"... Little Garden, as if the Little Garden that can be considered as pre-historic island? A place where dinosaurs and extinct animal still exist?"

"Yes." Luna nodded "There's even Giants in there."

"Giants?"

"From Elbaf! They were sooo biiiig! Their name is Brogy and Dorry! And-"

"Now not the time Luna!" Vivi snapped at her "Where you going with this Mr Aaron?"

"It can't be illness that come from climate sudden change like Ms Vivi said since to everyone in here fine as well, granted it could be because Ms Nami have weaker immune system but that's almost impossible seeing she is the navigator." I explained while making gesture "Navigator often to face such things after all so..."

"Nami supposed to be more immune than us in that term." Sani nodded with understanding face

"Correct, so all I can guess is, it come from the island." I narrowed my eyes "Little Garden is place that have unique climate, one that even allow creatures that should be extinct to still remain. And I doubt the only thing that should be extinct in there is dinosaurs."

Vivi seems know where I'm going and she become pale "Y-You think she caught some kind of disease from there?"

"Big possibility."

"B-But Brogy and Dorry has been there for hundred years!" Usopp exclaimed "And they look fine to us!"

"Giant have different body system Usopp." Sani clicked her tongue in anger and upset to our current predicament "They clearly have better immune system than us."

"So... It's mysterious disease?" Luna asked in puzzled voice

I turned and stared at Luna.. While that response is stupid but that actually very accurate "Yes, it's mysterious disease." I nodded "And with her condition... Right now her life in danger, fever at 39 degree is more than enough to have her carried to hospital. 40, she need to get treatment or she will die." I told them in grave tone

...

"""WHAAAAAT?!""" Sani, Usopp and Luna yelled in panic

"NAMI WILL DIE?!"

"WAAAH! NAMI GOING TO DIE! NAMI GOING TO DIE!"

"WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

"SHUT UP!" Vivi shouted again in enraged voice "Stop making fuss! You only going to aggravate her condition!"

"Aaron! You are doctor aren't you?! Do something!" Luna asked me, even from her eyes I can tell she was begging me now

"I'm not doctor." I said again with sigh "But I will do what I can..." If I recall it was kestia... Something that cause Myocarditis, Arteritis and Encephalitis. Gods, how I going to deal with this? In my World that would be death sentence in instant! No one can survive through that kind of disease!

I sure as hell no doctor from my World can handle this kind of disease! How did One Piece World handle this again?! ... Different Worlds, different animals, different bacteria and everything else, they probably have the drugs in here but...

"It's better to go find a doctor." I told them "This is clearly beyond me, I perhaps only can make her feel more better and decrease the pain, but to cure her..." It's beyond me, heck! I even sure this is beyond most doctor from my World!

"That's right!" Luna nodded with serious face "We have to go find a doctor and save Nami right away!"

"... No."

We all turned to Nami who gasped in her bed, and slowly pushing herself to sit

"Yipee! She got better!" Luna cheered

"No she didn't!" Usopp slapped the captain with rage of indignant

"Vivi... There's a newspaper..." She panted while holding the cold towel I placed in her forehead "On top of my desk."

We all glanced at the newspaper, then Vivi slowly took and read it. The blue haired princess let out gasp which caught our attention

"What is it?" Luna asked

"Is it about alabasta Vivi?" Sani asked as well

I turned to Usopp with questioning look "Alabasta?"

"Oh, right you're new guy." Usopp commented with hum "Well, right now we heading to Alabasta to save Vivi country."

"Vivi country?"

"Yes, she is princess."

I know she is, but for the sake of my secret I decide to play dumb and ask it. I respond this fact by blinking few times before give glance to Vivi who reading the newspaper with eyes got wider every seconds "I see..." I muttered "Let me ask you again, you are pirate right?"

"Yes." Usopp nodded

"And yet you all go to save country?"

"Yes."

"... How... Strange."

That was the only things I can say actually, I don't know how else to respond after all

"We've been called that many times." Usopp chuckled before patting me "You will get used to it."

No, I hope not, I don't want get used to it

"300,000 soldiers of royal armed forces switched sides to join the rebels?!" Vivi breathed in pure shock "Originally the 600,000 royal armed forces could contain the rebels who were only 400,000 strong... But now the situation is completely opposite!"

Well... 300,000 facing 700,000 clearly not fair, it would be slaughter for the former...

"With that, the situation in Alabasta has entered it's most critical phase." Nami also sounded exasperated and tired "And that was paper from 3 days ago. I did not mention it until now because I didn't want to make you worry any further." She said while breathed quite heavy, sweats practically cover her body "Understand Luna?"

"Sounds like an emergency." Luna nodded in understanding

Emergency? It was miracle there no open war or fight in cities already with that kind of condition!

"But if we don't get you to a doctor soon-"

"It's fine." Nami cut Usopp "That's old thermometers broken anyway and-"

"It is not broken, Ms Nami you can't afford to stand now." I said as I cut her from standing and try to make her go back to the bed "You really have 40 degree fever and it not impossible since you are-"

"Aaron, right?" Nami breathed in obvious pain, even if she try to be tough "I'm sorry I didn't paid attention when you talk this day, it just... I don't feel well and-"

"More reason for you to rest, Ms Nami I may only be in here for less than a day and not doctor but-"

"I'm fine!" She clearly almost snapped as she force herself to stand now and push my hand away "Vivi country were more important!" She said as she take few breath "In any case, we will continue to head for Alabasta." She headed to the door but not before give us look over her shoulder "But thanks for worrying about me, all of you." She told us kindly with smile before existing

"So she is all better now?" Luna asked

"Of course not, she's only putting up a tough front." Usopp responed with frown and disapproval

I notice despite knowing that but no one make move to stop or placing Nami back in bed. It was obvious to everyone that she is not in condition and yet... I glanced to Vivi who now look distress and clearly in conflict, she obviously feel so troubled with Nami being sick and all, yet at same time she also have kingdom to worry about

Luna obviously want to help Nami, everyone in her want to find doctor... And yet, they all also aware of how dire the situation in Alabasta is... But if Nami not treated...

They all don't know how dangerous this disease is... But I know... Nami have to be treated soon, or she will die... And if she die...

"OI EVERYONE! COME OUT NOW!"

Zara voice come from outside, breaking me and everyone from our stupor. They all share look to each other but nonetheless decide to go out. I about to follow them but paused when see Vivi still in floor, kneeling and have her face masked by the newspaper she hold, hair flowing down

Leaving her for some reason left distaste in my mouth... And I also still not comfortable with all Straw Hat members... Perhaps I should do something that I could

"Ms Vivi..." I called her, slowly approaching the princess and grasping her shoulder

"Mr Aaron..?" She responded, voice shaky and weak "I... I'm-"

"I don't know what currently going on." I cut her firmly "I don't know you are Princess or things like that. But I do know that you are really needed by your country to give them your message." I said in gentle voice "However, if we go to Alabasta now... Ms Nami _will_ die."

I can feel she seems just strucked by lightning, her skin become paler and guilt clearly visible in her face. It make me feel guilty as well seeing this but I continued

"I did not threatening you or try to place burden further in your shoulder. What I trying to say is, see this from logical perspective." I making gesture with my hand to outside "Ms Nami is Navigator. And Navigator is important in Grand Line, for all we know right now we could be headed to storm directly." I said "There chance that perhaps, Ms Nami illness did not as severe as we thought, however 40 degree fever? That's clearly far from normal and we know it. And if she die while we on the way..." I paused and give steely look "You think this ship still can going without her?"

It did not...

Say anything you want about Nami, being bitchy, always punching and commanding people, but she is the reason why Straw Hat crew survive and reach where they are now in manga or anime. Her skill is clearly very vital, without her in ship, I doubt Straw Hat can survive in this crazy sea, they probably only going to last for four days at most

Vivi was silent at my words, head hunged down and refusing to meet my eyes. I know she going to decide to put Nami safety first, deep down she know this without need me to said it aloud, she already knew how important Nami for the ship after all

I saying this only to wasting time truthfully... And I was too lazy to go outside and helping them handle the ship... What? Don't give me that look! I know I being jackass now but I truthfully have no idea slightly about ship! Not at all! I would be only burden in outside and bothering them so...

"... You're right..." Vivi muttered, breaking me from my stupor "Mr Aaron you were right." She repeated, slowly she stand and I can see in her eyes she already make decision "Finding doctor for Nami is the first thing we have to do."

I give her calm and serene smile "Then your order your highness?" I asked in light joking tone

Vivi smiled at the joke, her mood lightened "Company me to announce this to everyone."

"Led the way princess." I chuckled as I extend my hand to the door in gentleman manner and Vivi giggle a bit

I follow the princess out from the room, we both standing in balcony, I can see Nami holding on the fence, face red and she clearly not in condition to stand any further, immediately I went to her side

"Ms Nami, are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine Aaron." Nami answered while panting slightly "It just small fever." Small my ass! Your temperature were 40 degree! "And stop call me Miss, just Nami okay?"

"I have a request to ask all of you." Vivi started as she look at everyone in below, Carue, Usopp, Zara, Luna, and Sani "I know that it's not my place to make such demans sincee you've already let me on this boat and all...

"But with the emergency crisis in my country, I want to go there as soon as possible. Not even a single moment can be spared anymore! That's why... I ask for this ship to head for Alabasta, at the fastest speed!"

Everyone only silent for a moment and showing no expression, until Nami broke with small and weak grin "Of course! Just like we promised!"

"... Thus, we need to find an island with a doctor immediately." Vivi continued, making Nami on my side surprised "We have to see to it that Nami gets better as fast as possible, and then head for Alabasta! That will be the only way this ship can sail at the fastest speed, right?"

I can feel small smile tugging on my lips, and I sure everyone also feel same thing like me

"You bet!" Luna grinned "Can't get any faster than that!"

"Well said, Vivi!" Sani approved with grin as well "I will cook some thing special for you tonight."

"Hmph, I like your guts." Zara grinned

"Leave it to us!" Usopp cheered

"And now as for you Ms Navigator." I said to Nami who dumbfounded "Time to put you back in bed. You need rest, no talk back."

Nami about to protest, however suddenly the boat, Going Merry shaking. And I mean it, really shaking! It as if there earthquake happen around us!

"AHHH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Luna shrieked while pointing to some direction

We all turned to see what she pointed, and needless, to say, even I find my jaw dropped

It was cyclone... A pure cyclone... A gale of wind... Hurricane. _Tornado_. Said anything you have in your mind. And by Gods, it was large, huge, titan! _HELL!_ This kind of tornado can even destroy quarter of Novena without much problem! I mean, this ship even look like dwarves compared to that tornado! And Going Merry size were like two stories house!

It's _official_... I'm clearly in mad, mad, _mad_ World...

By any Gods that exist out there... Zelretch, just what the hell you got me into...

"And that direction..." I gulped a bit while holding Nami who now barely conscious

"T-Thats where we headed moment ago..." Vivi squeaked with fear in her voice, eyes shaking as she staring at the massive cyclone that rampaging in sea

"If we had sailed straight, we'd have crashed right into it by now!" Luna yelled in slight frantic manner "Maaan! Talk about close call." She breathed in relief "Alright! Let's hurry it up everyone!" She shouted with order in her voice "We will keep heading south to find a doctor for Nami!"

""""RIGHT!"""" Everyone excluding me answered in chorus

"And it not even one day I'm being in here." I muttered to myself. Seriously, this kind of crap already give me enough headache that on par when I stressed about my study and exam

Nami must be heard me speaking even if she barely conscious as she let out small giggle "Welcome... To the crew."

I about to snap at her and said that I'm not join them. But knowing what I've done this far... Helping Nami like this moment ago and Luna decision... I have better chance persuading Celestial Dragon to become decent person rather than keep denying this...

* * *

 **Another chapter were done! A brief introduction of our protagonist with the Straw Hat Pirates! Shishishishi! What a lively one day for him! XD**

 **Yes, a brief. They not done get knowing each other before Nami decide to be sick and fell on the spot... Yeah, clearly not the best time to become new member x.x**

 **There few of you that ask does all Straw Hat will got gender-swapped? The answer is no. Only the Monster Trio that got swapped, the rest still will be same like how they used to be. Originally I only want make Luffy that got gender-swapped buuuut... If I did that, the interaction with Sanji and Zoro will drastically change, a lot, and I quite confused how going to write their interaction**

 **Aaron Class-card, I did said this chapter will reveal his card, but apparently it seems still not enough. Well, anyway, among all the reviews I get, the result of the poll that led is! Lancer and Caster! With Lancer being the first and Caster the second, followed by Rider, then Assassin, then Saber!**

 **Wew, I have no idea Lancer can be so popular. And here I was thinking it would be Caster since in Normal Life? Yeah Right..., people many picking Caster other than Berserker. Lancer was in fact one of the most unpopular in there**

 **The review-poll will keep continuing until I said it close in next few chapter probably. Fair warning, there will be change, but it won't occur much in there, you all probably already see it in here or reading through my Fate/DC crossover, but Aaron is not a guy who like meddling other business**

 **Change will come make no mistake, it will, however in this very first arc? Nothing much. There will be, yes, but that's it, nothing much like I said**

 **This is it for now guys! Next chapter will be first meeting with Wapol when they were on their way and arrival on the Drum Island! Oh! And another interactions between Aaron and other Straw Hats crew! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	3. Meet Wapol!

**Chapter 2. Meet Wapol : The Talking Hip-I mean, Ex-King of Drum Island!**

* * *

"Aaaand this is will be our room!" Usopp declared in boasting voice as he hop down to the floor with grin and arms spread wide

I follow him and slowly stepped down from the ladder then stare at the room with neutral face. My eyes lingering from one corner to another corner of the place where I supposed to spend my night from now on

Three hammocks hanging in corner of the room, laundry basket and tools not far from the sleeping place. There relaxing table and couch in opposite corner, chest, and a two barrels

It's look quite... Cramped, albeit it still look comfortable but there no doubt this place seems cramped... If I recall this supposed to be men's room right? And the only men were Usopp here so...

"Who else sleep in here other than us?" I asked bluntly

""Us."" Zara and Luna speak simultenaously, the former look nonchalant while the latter grinned like there no tommorow

I turned back to Usopp who look like just chewing sour lemon "You... The only men in this room... In this ship right?"

"Yes." Usopp nodded, and his cheerful demeanor moment ago seems gone, replaced by gloomy one "And before you ask, yes, it was pretty much awkward at first, I mean..." He gestured to Luna and Zara " _Those two_ , no matter how they look like, they behave like a man. Especially Zara."

"And what you mean by that? Usopp?" Zara asked with narrowed eyes

"Your and Luna cloths." The sniper of Straw Hat pirate deadpanned "And the way you throwing away your outfit when you changing." He said "And don't make me _start_ with your hygiene." He added with glare

"Hmph, a real swordwoman doesn't have time to care about such mundane things. Sword is the only thing in my life." Zara snorted as she wrinkled her nose while grabbing the hilt of her sword to emphasizing her point

"I wear anything I could! Shishishi!" Luna giggled before she frowned... Or pouted judging by how it come out in her face "But I don't like skirt and dress. They annoying."

I'm not surprise you think so. I mean, with the way you fight and all, there no way skirt or dress will hold or remain intact

"And bra." Luna added "I don't like bra as well. They hard to use, tank top is better." She stated with nod of wisdom "I don't even use one now."

I immediately smack my eyes when Luna began unbuttoning her shirt, forcing them to be closed and look away from the woman who have no common sense "Ms Luna please don't strip your shirt out of sudden like that!"

"Shishishi." The damn girl meanwhile only laugh at my antic as if I'm some kind of circus show

I start to dislike this girl, I really am...

"Yeah... Pretty much that was what happen to me as well." Usopp deadpanned from my side, but I know he did not look away from Luna who now buttoning her shirt back "What? I already get used to it, trust me, Sani try her best to control Luna but she gave up after a week." Usopp said in 'duh' tone when notice my look "And I pretty much decide to give up four days after that." Usopp added in dry voice

... Regrettably I can see that somehow... Even if Usopp the only man in here, she knew she can't do a thing. I mean, he maybe a man, but Luna, Sani and Zara is clearly won't hesitate to turn him into woman if he tried to do something pervert to them...

"Get used to it." Zara grunted "No one particularly too care about modesty in here when they were with each other." She said as she walk to liquor barrel and take out bottle "Granted, no one in here walk around naked or things like that. But underwear? Hmph, nothing special for us."

Nothing special my ass, if you were in real World, you all going to jail straight because can't keep proper appearance in public. I mean seriously! Is there anyone sane in this boat?!

... Only me it seems... Gods damn you Zelretch... Gods damn you.

"There only three hammocks sadly, we haven't tie yours to the rail but..."

"It will fall if you add another one." I speak in understanding voice "Don't worry, sleeping in couch were fine for me." As matter of fact, I sure I will fall to the floor if I sleep in hammock, never use one after all so couch is clearly better choice

It was then the emergency door from corner of the wall slided open, revealing Sani who look annoyed "Hey! What are you two doing?! Dragging Aaron to your place like that!"

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with that?" Usopp asked while blinking

"You can't expect Aaron to sleep in same room with your _people_." Sani gestured to them with scowl and said 'people' like poison "You all will corrupt or bothering him! He need to sleep with us, the proper and real woman!"

"Ehhhhh?! But I want to sleep with Aaron!" Luna complained

Luna, that's come out very wrong, really. But seeing you and five years old children almost have no difference, I will shrug it off

"What?! You can't do that!" Usopp also complained "There finally another men in this ship! You can't take that away from me!" He yelled.

That sounds so gay! Usopp seriously!

"And I'm not woman! I'm a MAN!" The long nosed sniper added with indignant

"Isn't it our line?" Zara deadpanned to the chef "I mean, if he sleep in same room with you I sure his purity will be gone in few days."

You absolutely have no sense of shame aren't you? To speak things like that without caring...

"What do you say?! How dare you! That's what I supposed to say! Him being the same room with three barbarian like you! Beside _Vivi_ agreed that Aaron should be in our room and-"

Suddenly Sani head got swatted by Vivi who appear from behind her, expression showing slight anger "I told you to call Mr Aaron to our room so he can treat Nami! Not whatever in your mind!" She yelled to the chef

"Oh, right, Nami." I muttered "Well, I will go to other room to treat her further then." I said as I walk to ladder and began to climb it... And I turned to glance at Zara and Sani who glare at each other "And for now I'm sleep in Nami place to take care of her." I added before they can restart new argument

After saying that I resume my pace and open the door above me, I take step outside and-

"By the way Aaron." Usopp called when I about to close the door, prompting me to look down to him "Your stuff were placed there." He pointed to direction and I blinked

Stuff? I didn't bring anything with me.

Slowly I follow my gaze and see there two luggage. They were exactly same and only about fifty centimeters long and thirty centimeters high.

That's... That's not mine! Hell! There only two barrels; one for water another for apples and toilet paper in that small boat! Those two clearly nowhere in there if they does I already see them!

I narrowed my eyes and quirking eyebrow a bit. Zelretch, obviously, it only could be him that doing this. I decide to shake that thought away, not wishing to get unwanted attention and give Usopp polite smile "Thank you for bringing them Usopp."

Now... Let see what I can do to treat Nami... Hopefully I'm not accidentally killing her...

* * *

I allow myself to sigh as I slid down from the wall and sit in the floor, hand swiping my forehead that sweated as I glanced to Nami

"How her condition Mr Aaron?" Vivi asked

Sani and Vivi were in Women's room with me, since they all apparently the only one who can keep calm head and at least have some knowledge about health -Sani from foods obviously, she is cook, and Vivi who teached when she were young- so in case things happen I can ask them for extra help

"Not good." I shake my head "Her fever keep raising, even when I feed her paracetamol it not enough. It lessening the pain and for short time her fever indeed waned but it resumed afterward." I told her in grim voice "The only things I can do, is to make her feel less pain. I can't cure her."

Like I said, I doubt any doctors in my World can as well. I, who only know medical knowledge from experience and reading through internets or watching TV, only can do small things to help this level of illness... Correction, very small things

"Is there anything we can do?" Sani asked with worry "How about food? I can make healthy one."

"Make that very easy to digest but at same time also healthy." I answered "The taste doesn't need to be good, it was the nutritions we after, hoping it would strong enough to fight against the bacteria inside her."

"I will work on that." Sani nodded as she about to go out, but paused in her way "Do you want some food Aaron? I will cook it special only for you." She offered with beatific smile

"No need Ms Sani, I'm not hungry, yet." I rejected calmly "But a tea would be appreciated, with two sugar cube."

"I will work on it."

I watched as Sani left with cheerful hum and I only can shake my head. That's another thing that I feel uncomfortable with. Sani clearly not even bother to hide her affection to me

I mean, I did has a girlfriend when I was at highschool in past but well... Compared to this... Sani seems very open and quite... Bold. It's not like I troubled that she supposed to be man, no, I don't care about that since I always treat fiction World as fiction, women, men all same to me. However what bother me is... Well... I can't handle flirt and affection very well... This kind of affection at least

"You look troubled Mr Aaron." Vivi commented with small smile

"You can say so..." I admitted "Let just say the last few days has been nothing but trouble for me."

"Ah..." Vivi nodded with understanding "Rough days huh?"

"You can say so..." I repeated but with chuckle this time before I tilt my head "We never finish our conversation that we start this morning aren't we?"

"... Yeah, with Nami suddenly feel ill and all." Vivi agreed "You said you were escapee right since people after knowledge you have?"

"Yes..." I said with nod "Let just say I research about something that can be useful for people, but on one hand, it can used for..." I give slight grim look in here "Destruction."

Vivi seems notice my sudden change demeanor as she gulped a bit. Truthfully, I didn't completely lie, I only tell half truth. There many theories that people from internet made about Devil Fruits or Void Century, all of them sounded sane and illogical. However at same time, many of them make sense and sound plausible...

Eiichiro Oda maybe still not finishing One Piece but I doubt his finishing idea actually different from one of those countless theories.

"That sounds so cool!"

We both turned when hear familiar voice come from where the wall supposed to be, and we see Luna head peeking in from the emergency door. The door not that big actually. It more like a big window rather than door in my opinion

"You have to tell me about it!" Luna demanded with sparkling eyes

"Luna, I don't think it was that easy." Vivi sighed as she stand and approach the girl "Mr Aaron have his own privacy, you should respect him."

Luna face curled to pout at that, however much to my surprise, rather than demanding or give me pleading look she seems accept it "Fine!" She huffed, then her face turned to concern "How Nami?"

"Not getting better." I shake my head "Like I said Ms Luna, we need to find doctor right away."

Doctor Kureha and Chopper precisely. I doubt there doctor that exist in Paradise could cure Nami other than them. Except Trafalgar D. Water Law due to his Ope-Ope no Mi power, he probably could separate the bacteria and purge them out from Nami body

Kiesta is _not_ normal illness after all...

"You should get rest Ms Luna." I told her who staring at Nami worriedly "You will need strength for tommorow, we will sail without Nami guidance after all seeing her condition. And it could be dangerous."

Luna spare look at me and give tentative nod, she retract her head back from the door and close it... Only reopen it in next few seconds

"Don't call me Miss, it's weird." Luna said with scowl "Call me _captain_ at least! We're friend now and you my crewmate."

I blinked at her before give small smile and nod "I will, captain." Not like I have any choice left anyway right now, I might as well get involved since it practically impossible to escape from her

"Shishishishi!" Luna laughed in her usual manner before close the door once again

"You should get rest as well Ms Vivi." I said to the princess

"Nonsense, if it were someone that supposed to be rest, it should be you." Vivi shoot back "You just recover from having yourself strayed in sea, and yet here you now, already taking care someone who you barely know for a day."

"It already pass twenty four hours ever since my arrival I believe." I chuckled

"Doesn't change the fact you still help us." Vivi pointed "Even if you were just joining this crew few hours ago but..."

"It can be said as payback for you all helping me and picking me from the sea." I responded plainly "Beside, not like I did much anyway."

"You did enough." Vivi smiled to me in kind manner "And you can call me Vivi. I have enough hearing polite title from people in my kingdom."

"If you say so... Then call me just by my name, Vivi."

The door suddenly open and we turned to see this time it was Sani, and she carrying two tray that filled with foods. The cook of Straw Hat smiled to us while placing the trays to table

"Foods for everyone." Sani said with wink to me "I know you don't want to eat, but you have to. You going to need a lot of energy Aaron." She turned to Vivi "Same thing occurs to you Vivi."

"Sani..." Vivi look grateful at the cook deed as she smiled to her "Thank you."

"So do I." I nodded "Thank you for the food Ms Sani."

"Anytime~!" Sani sing-songed, she seems quite happy at my praise "Say, Aaron..."

"Hmm?" I looked up and see she now sit on my side and seems... "Ms Sani?" I asked as I leaned back a bit at the sudden closeness

"After we got Nami to doctor, why don't you and I go find good place?" Sani asked, eyelash winking in suggestive manner "I mean, good restaurant, a relaxing place where we can tell _about_ each other."

"Ah... Umm..."

Obviously I taken back by sudden of her boldness. Albeit she did not getting closer but it was clear what her intention. It take everything I have to not stuttering, even now I feel my mind kind of wreck!

I know Sani seems have infatuation to men! But I never think she would be this bold!

"Sani, please don't bother Aaron." Vivi come to my rescue much to my relief as she stand and pull Sani "You really need to lay down."

"Whaaat? But it's been a while since I meet _decent_ guy." Sani whined to the princess as she being dragged away "Beside, Aaron doesn't mind right? We just getting know each other better."

"I do mind unfortunately." I replied dryly "You are beautiful woman Ms Sani, but let just say right now I'm not looking into relationship or things like that."

Sani eyes narrowed a bit at that "Someone _broke_ your heart?"

I blinked, dumbfounded at the sudden incredulous guess of the chef. Where the hell that one come from?! "No, it's-"

"Then you not need to be worry!" Sani exclaimed "I'm patient woman, and as woman, I swear I will mend your broken heart and piece them together with gentle!"

"Shut up you succubuss."

Zara voice suddenly come and we turned to see the emergency door opened once again to reveal the swordwoman annoyed face "Someone trying to rest, if you can't be quite then go dump yourself to the sea."

Sani beatific expression morphed to deep scowl when see Zara "You already sleep enough you Marimo! You should be the one that dumped to the sea!"

"Whatever you shitty cook, stop bothering our new guy before you charged wih sexual harassment."

"Sexual harassment?! You little swine! I will-"

"Girls please be quite, remember Nami is ill here." I interfere before they decide to make another ruckus

Sani in instant turned to me with apologetic smile, her deep scowl gone as if never there "Of course Aaron, sorry."

"Whore..." Zara murmured under her breath

Aaaand the blonde haired chef scowl return, she cast glare to Zara before turned to me with sweet smile "Excuse me Aaron, I will return after I give some barbarian manner lesson."

"Bring it you dartbrow!"

I watched as Sani go out from the room, Zara also closing the emergency door once again... And twenty seconds later I can hear a kickes and sound of swords clashing against something resonated

"They are surely full of energy." I deadpanned. Seriously, this was absurd, I mean! I have seen people arguing from my previous World but this?! This clearly make them all look like nothing!

"They sure are." Vivi giggled from her seat "Here your tea Aaron."

"Thank you." I took it from her and give a sip. As expected it was good! "Does Sani always like that?" I asked "I mean flirting with guys and all?"

That's what I want to know. While I can guess or predict Zara and Luna since they obviously same like their male counterpart, but Sani is different. It wasn't secret that Sanji is woman lover and how extreme it is, however I don't think Sani were like that... If she were, she probably treat Usopp better

"No." Vivi shake her head "She indeed seems flirting around but she not that bad." The blunette chuckled "She just... Have a unique perspective about men... Let just say she have pack of Fairy Tales story about prince and handsome men, but she not that naïve."

Ah... I see... A classic person who love legend and fairy tales... And prince as well, how ironic giving her counterpart were prince from infamous assassin family in North, and she also princess technically, she is person that can be categorized come from fairy tales

Well... Doesn't matter, more information for me... And at least now I know how to not make fool of myself in front of Sani anymore since I got proper info

* * *

The next day

"This clearly not good." I muttered as I stare at the thermometer. Her fever now reaching 41 degree! And I sure it clearly will keep raising! "Her situation only getting worse."

"What should we do then?" Sani asked in pure concern

"Like I said yesterday. There's nothing I could do other than make it less painful to her." I answered the chef in dismayed voice "I do have some knowledge in medical, but this is beyond me. And I can't just give her random drugs, it could get her condition worsening, and that is the last thing we need."

I stare at the orange haired woman that have her face red, her breathing also quite unstable. Even children can tell she is sick... Very sick specifically...

I see Sani clench her fist while looking at Nami, obviously she hate it that right now nothing we can do to help Nami other than lessening her pain

The door above us opened and we see Vivi come down from the stairs, followed by Carue... Speaking about Carue, I still trying to believe that there duck with size that rivaling horse! By Gods, if this isn't mad World I don't know what else is

"Aaron, Sani." She greeted "How Nami condition?"

"Nothing change, as matter of fact it getting worse." I informed sadly

"I... I see..."

"We have to find land and doctor soon."

"We will." Vivi firmly nodded, face have steely expression "But now, why don't you two wear this." She offered as she extend thick jacket to me and Sani "It's snowy outside so it will be getting cold soon."

"Snowy eh?" Sani hummed as she take the jacket "No wonder it start to get cold." She turned to me while putting the jacket "How about you Aaron?"

"Well.. I actually not feel that cold."

It's true, I did not. Like I said, when I stranded in boat and swimming in sea, there snow also fall, heck I even meet with few iceberg and yet.. I didn't feel cold... I did feel it, but it not extreme. I mean, I was wearing nothing but long black pants and blue t-shirt that time! And I'm open in snow! I should freezing to the dead! And yet...

Could it be... The Class-card already take effect? No.. It clearly because the pill that Zelretch give me. Somehow it did not only make my body tougher, it as if.. I'm born with it. There difference between people that train themselves or born strong. Like Giants and Human, the former obviously have better immune system than the latter for example.

I guess it was safe to say that my body is no longer Human body anymore...

"Really?" Vivi asked, observing me up, and down "Well, but even so you going to need it soon, so you better put it on." She suggested

Well... I did bring out jacket that Zelretch give to me this morning. Speaking about luggage, it was clear that it come from Zelretch, I found small note from that old vampire inside one of the luggage that he pack me my own cloth

I have no problem with that... What troubled me is the second luggage. Compared to one that packing cloths, that one is more lighter. And it also locked, I mean really locked, I can't open it! In his note he said he will give me the key when I have dream cycle, doesn't want to ruin the surprised

What a problematic Vampire... Why my life must be this complicated?

"Do you have jacket for winter weather? If you don't you can borrow Usopp."

"No, I have it." I gestured to the dark brown jacket that I bring out this morning in corner of room. I approach the jacket and take look of it for a second, it model... Isn't bad actually, almost look like one that styled after Korean model, there even matching gloves for it "Is there any island that sighted?" I asked as I put the jacket and gloves

"No, not yet." Vivi shake her head negatively "But I'm sure soon we will found it."

Drum Island, yeah, soon we will "I guess I can agree with that." I nodded in agreement

It was then when suddenly the whole ship shaking. In instant I quickly hold Nami to make sure she not fall, all while everything around us start to trembling as if there giant just stepped in here

"What's all this shaking?!" Vivi shouted in slight frantic

"Hey! You three! Hold the ship tight will you! We trying to treat patient here!" Sani yelled to above

The shaking though still keep continue for almost a minute before it slowly stop. Sani turned to Vivi and I "Aaron, Vivi, I will go check outside you two-"

"No, stay here, I will go." I cut the chef

"Eh? Aaron no need I can-"

"I just want to look outside Sani, it will be fine." I assure the cook with small smile before turned to Vivi "Vivi, look at Nami for moment okay?"

"Ah? Umm sure."

If I recall this is supposed to be time when we meet Wapol for the first time, the Ex-king of Drum Island, where he and his ship ambush us. Normally I won't even bother to step in and stay inside, the Straw Hat can handle this obviously, even if they bring their whole army I doubt they can beat us

However sooner or later I have to fight, and the situation I got into will be more dangerous. So it better if I start to train myself now, and there no better time than now, it's time to see _how_ I fair against group of people

As I come outside from the door, I just step out when a gun cocked directly to my face. I blinked when see this before I began to look around

One that catch my attention mostly is the very, very, _very_ big ship in front of ours. To say it giant was understanding, heck! It was four or five times bigger than Going Merry! It almost like seeing Hotel in form of ship! Wew, talk about big ship...

"That's... One of big ship." I commented, my eyes glued to the massive ship, ignoring the gun that aimed to my face directly "So, what's going on, Captain? Ms Zara? Mr Usopp?" I asked

"Ah, Aaron?" Luna glanced to me from her position "We were ambushed."

"Ambushed..." I hummed in thoughtful manner as I began to look around. Army, there so many of them, at least more than three dozens and all of them holding guns "Yes, I clearly can see that." I commented while keeping my face calm

I had face monster fish with mixture of shark and ell with size of ten meters and _tore_ it apart. There's no way I will feel afraid to simple and mundane things like Human holding gun, no shit!

"Hmm.." A sound of someone chewing got my attention and I turned to see the ex-king that I expected "That makes 4 people in total... There can't be only 4 people on this ship."

He is... Big... I must say he is the biggest man I ever seen. I'm sure he is about two meters or probably more, and he also huge as well, not huge like muscle but... More like huge of...

"A Talking Hippo?" I blurted out unconsciously

There silence around us when that words left my mouth. Everyone pausing, the Straw Hat pirate including said the Hippo men now. The 'Talking Hippo' even paused in middle of chewing his food and look at me with disbelief face. Then, it broken by Luna and Usopp who snickering

"Talking Hippo!" Luna laughed "Shishishi! It's good one Aaron!"

I'm happy you found it amusing Luna. And in my defense, I did not lie or try to be funny! Wapol really looks like talking hippo! The jacket he wear and his body size make him look like one! Seriously, watching him from TV and meet the real one directly like this clearly different!

"T-Talking Hippo?!" Wapol obviously did not take my words very well judging by how the way he sputter with enraged face "H-How dare you! You cretin!" He roared and hop down from the ship balustrade, walking toward me in menacing manner "Don't you know who I am! Boy?!" He demanded as he stand directly in front of me

I only blinked at him, the hippo-like man face were truly large now I see it more closer. He probably can chomp down my head if he wish to without... What is it again? Baki Baki no Mi? Chomping Chomping Fruit? Nah, doesn't matter. I'm not that particularly care though

"Answer your majesty!" One of his men pushed my back with his gun

"Ummm... A result of experiment of Zoan Devil Fruit that went wrong?" I tried again, I hold back the malicious smirk that threatened to come out in my lip just to annoy him further

That apparently work as Wapol face now really epiphany of anger "I'M A KING! A _KING_ OF DRUM ISLAND WAPOL! YOU LITTLE MISERABLE CRETIN!" He roared in my face

"A King?" I repeated with quirking eyebrow. Then I turned my gaze to his ship... Particularly the pirate flag in his ship before turned to Luna "Are you sure? I mean.." I look up and down to him once again "You are clearly not look like one."

"That was very obvious." Zara snorted from her place

"That's it!" Wapol snarled with anger "Originally, I only going to take all your treasure! But now you dare to insult me! I will see you deaaaaaaaaathhh!"

The man in hippo jacket then open his mouth, and by Gods! It was _wide_! Very wide and BIG! Heck! I was sure the size of his mouth enough to swallow me whole!

I already expecting this, so when the jaw of the ex-ruler of the Drum Island come, I already have something in my hand to shove it to him... And that something is the man that pointing gun to my face moment ago

My thrown apparently quite strong to push Wapol one or two feet back while have one of his subordinate inside his mouth now. Ignoring the man that screamed inside his king mouth, I quickly before spun in my place, leg extended and I kick the man behind me straight in stomach, planting him to the wooden wall of our ship painfully

"He's resisting!" Another man that close to me yelled while pointing his gun to me "Shoot!"

"Heh, never thought you have guts to start fight new boy." Zara exclaimed with grin as she pull out her swords

"Shishishi! Should have done this from the beginning!" Luna grinned as she rolled her shoulder in anticipation

"W-Wait! I'm sure we can talk this out!" Usopp squeaked as he in instant jumping down and hide in one of mast

I didn't pay attention to them anymore as I more focused to myself. The moment someone already yelling to shoot, I already move to nearby group, my hands went to their throat in instant and grasp it, then I lift them up and find themselves not as heavy as I expect. Well, what do you know? It seems my strength quite something else, then again, Servant is said to have at least strength of ten man so this shouldn't be surprise

"Words of advice, when ambushing one person from many directions don't use gun because you will end shooting your own allies." I advised before I decide to use the two man that gasping for breath in my grip as a shield so no one can shoot me

I smack the nearby gunner using their own friend, knocking him back before I decide to throw the other that in my hand to another group. I leapt to them before they can recover, my fist instantly rammed to one of their face, then I swing my other fist and knock gun that aimed to my face before I smack the gunner in chin, sending his head to upward direction in epic manner like in movie.

I grab the gun he released unconsciously before use it as pipe and strike the nearby man that about to get up, sending him back to the ground, and judging by the 'crack' sound that caught by my sharp ear, it seems I just crack his skull.

I turned when see three people come to me while wielding swords. I dashed to them, faster than before and my knee in instant meet the face of the guy in the front, sending him backward and crashed to the ground

I regain my footing and quickly I struck to my rightt, using my empty right hand, I smash my palm to the man chest, hurling him away. From corner of my eyes I see the one in left give downward swing to me, aimed to my face

Slow... These guy... They all too _slow_... It as if they like children that swinging doll. Is this the result of my enhanced speed? It alter my perception as well and increase it?

Zelretch, you maybe bastard but at least you are responsible bastard... I still hate you though...

in response of his strike I simply take one step back, twisting my legs while doing that and dodge the swing of his sword before my leg raised and I give spinning kick to the man face, sending him to crash to his comrades

Sound of 'BANG!' resonated and it caught by my ears. In instant I quckly move aside but it still not fast enough as I feel something graze my arm. I let out small hiss of pain at this! Damn! Fighting against ranger clearly more suck! I ignor the slight pain and decide to not wasting time. I spin from my place, eyes searching to where the bullet come and when I found it, I raise the gun in my arm and I shoot back

And it hit... In left side of his stomach.

Wow, wasn't bad for first shot eh? What this? Does my Class-card have some kind of experience in range attack? Or is it just pure luck?

"YOU LITTLE CRETIN!"

I turned to see Wapol have his maw wide open to me. My eyes widened seeing he already close, I'm not going to able dodge it at this range!

" **Gomu Gomu!** "

However my worry apparently unwanted as suddenly blur come from the chomping man right, faster than the man speed that closed himself to me, it was so fast that I actually barely see it coming

" **PISTOL!** "

A fist rammed straight to Wapol right stomach, and time seems pause as I get a look of him fully. His jaw that wide open frozen, eyes also widened than usual and sure as hell his expression now scream nothing but pain. Then time resume like normal and the large man flung few foots away and slammed to his subordinate

"Don't eat my crew!" Luna was all but roared as she ran straight to Wapol, her hands now extended backward long, so loong! Heck it clearly longer than four meters " **Gomu Gomu** **Bazooka!** "

Wapol who barely recover from the sudden strike clearly doesn't have chance to block it, and as result, pair of strong palms slammed to his abdomen and this time was far more impressive than the first as the man thrown away. And I mean like, really _thrown_ away! It's like when you throw a damn baseball!

And just like baseball, Wapol thrown away to the sky from Luna attack. He keep soaring upward, soaring, soaring, _and_ soaring... Until he no longer visible and probably already in depth of cold sea now

... Was that sparkle I see in sky? Huh, so he did fly that far... Man, Luna must be one heck of a girl, talk about scary woman...

"Did... Did your majesty just..." One men whispered in disbelief as his eyes tracking the form of Wapol that now gone

And I snap him back to the World by kick him in face, hard enough to flung him away from Merry and drop to the ocean like dead body

"Shall we continue?" I asked coldly

* * *

"It just a small graze." I reassured to Vivi in calm voice "I doubt it even hurt me that much."

"Even if it only graze it still wound from bullet!" The princess replied in slight heated voice "Now roll your sleeve Aaron!" She ordered as she try to pulling my jacket off and see where the bullet graze me

It just been few minutes after the whole Wapol crew decide to screw off when Luna decide to kick the hell out of their King to Gods know where. The two strange guy, one with afro and look like a clown circus screaming that they will have their revenge in strange manner. Of course we not even bother to pay them attention, I know we going to meet them soon in Drum Island but they hardly threat to us

Speaking about Wapol... If I recall... Wasn't he supposed to eating Merry? He got kicked by Luffy because of that in Canon... But what about...

I briefly glance around our ship, checking the damage and much to my surprise there no sign of bites or such thing. Other than cracking woods from the result of our fight, few scratch and grazed in here and there, there seems no real damage...

Well... It seems my taunting to Wapol unknowingly save this ship from got chewed by that moron.

" _How_ could you three let them _hurt_ Aaron?! Is that how you present yourself to our newest member?!"

Meanwhile Sani were look like a mother bear that have her baby got mugged, I only can sweatdropped at the slight comical sight, especially when spotting there lump above Usopp head. If there doubt she kind to all men like how her counterpart never hit women, it no longer exist now

"Relax dartbrow, your prince over there is not that weak." Zara said nonchalantly to the chef while spare small glance at me"He can fight, albeit his form is sloopy and unexperienced, but he have basic strength and movement."

"Shishishi, Aaron isn't bad." Luna agreed while laughing a bit

"That's still not good enough! He is not freak like you two!"

If that is not pot calling kettle black I don't know what else is

"Sani, I'm fine really." I called from my place

Sani turned to me with frown and slight concern "But!"

"Why don't you look?" I rolled the sleeve of my shirt by my own, revealing where the bullet graze me. The blood and wound that supposed to be there is no longer exist, it already healed and now turned to pink flesh that just formed "See?" I showed to them

"You already healed?" Vivi let out astonished voice "It not even five minutes you got this injury and yet..."

I would be surprised too under normal condition. I mean, injury like this usually take two or three days so the skin healed and grow new muscle and flesh in there, yet, in less than five minutes it already healed

"The blood also almost non-exist in your jacket that ripped." Sani murmured as she see where bullet graze me moment ago "I'm glad you okay."

What can I say? I tango with monster fish and it fangs supposed to tear my arm, and yet it did not - though there still scar and mark where that fish bite me it will gone soon though. You think bullet even if it close can completely pierce my flesh? I don't think so. Granted it was dangerous and I can't just charge at army with guns since I sure as hell I will die if I got rained by bullet, but if it only one or ten... I guess I can hold myself...

"I'm obviously not okay." Usopp whispered from his place while nursing the lump above his head, prompting snicker from Luna

"I'm stronger than I look." I said to Sani with reassuring voice

"No shit." Usopp said aloud while give me deadpan look "And here I was thinking we got normal one, but we got another monster instead." He grumbled

"See? He's fine!" Luna pointed to me "No need to get mad Sani! Shishishi!"

"He's not at our level, but he clearly can beat those whole weirdo by himself if he wish to." Zara commented bluntly while give me analytic look and nod of approval

"... Thank you."

Zara can lift a hundred kilo as exercise, and she did it with small problem if I recall before entering Alabasta, so it was compliment if she said that

But still...

I stare at my palm...

I have strength that surpass dozen men or more perhaps. My endurance also good, so do my speed... But I'm lack in control... My reacting speed also slow even if I fast. I should be able to avoid that bullet moment ago...

Luffy and Zoro after all dodge bullet that shooted in near point blank area when they about to strike Celestial Dragon... Or really strike in case of the former... I'm sure Sanji will able to do same thing as well...

Well... That level of strength is still not at my reach, this should be satisfying enough for now... But I really need to train, very hard to make sure I can walk on same like with Monster Trio, because even when I aware who the one inside my card it won't make me inherit it ability, skills and Noble Phantasm in instant.

Not like I wishing to become frontline like them, I prefer to be like Nami or Usopp who in background and doing things from far since it clearly not troublesome. However it not unnecessary to have strength that rival Monster Trio just in case things goes wrong

So much thing I have to plan... I have no doubt my position in this crew is secure. All I need is to make sure things go in my advantage... Revealing that I have capacity to fight at least is fine, it will come out sooner or later after all so...

"Anyway, it seems we already close to island." I said aloud as I stand and roll back my sleeve. Right now, I wearing red long sleeved shirt under my jacket as extra for coldness, albeit I didn't need it but just in case things get super cold

This is Grand Line after all... I won't be surprised if things got worse somehow, not with Zelretch up there watching my life

"Really?" Luna in instant beamed at the idea of new island

"Yes." I nodded before I glanced at the snow that now no longer fell as heavy as moment ago "If you all notice it, the snow that fall now no longer unstable." It's true, moment ago the frequency and amount of snow that fall were different, let just say they seems too wet to be called proper snow but now...

"Aaron right." Vivi nodded as well "The weather become more stable now." She said as she hold her hand and see the snow that fall to there "So we must be close to winter island."

"Winter island?" Usopp asked

"In terms of climate, the islands of Grand Line can be classified into four types. Summer island, spring island, autumn island, and winter island. As you can tell by their names, each of these four islands generally have a four seasons of their own."

"I see..." Zara rubbed her chin in thoughtful manner "So the reason why Grand Line have unpredictable climate is due to being trapped between all these islands, each with their own distinct climate."

"Exactly. So this stable weather mean now we close to island..." Vivi confirmed "We probably going to reach island this night or tommorow." She informed before looking at everyone one by one "Who's the one that supposed to watch over tonight?"

"Me." Sani rised her hand while answered

"Then make sure you keep an eye Sani." Vivi told the chef who nodded before she turn her gaze to me "Aaron, let's go and take care of Nami again."

"Right." I nodded as I about to follow her, however I paused and glance at Luna "Captain, aren't you feel cold only wearing that?" I asked

Luna blinked at me, her face express genuine confusion "Huh? Cold?"

Then as if on cue, there wind pass over us and the straw hat woman immediately hugging herself "Brrrr! It's cold!"

"""THAT WAS TOO SLOW!""" Sani, Usopp and Zara yelled to her simultenaously

And here I was hoping a fools don't catch colds. Ah, who am I speaking to? That only bullshit figure of speech anyway... Though for some reason I won't be surprised if Luna not feeling cold if we didn't mention this to her and left her be.

In response of seeing Luna shivering I merely take my jacket back from Vivi, shaking my head in bemusement, I drop it over her shoulder and hand her my gloves as well

"Eh?" Luna blinked at me, briefly staring at my jacket before looking at me again

"We already have one sick person captain, no need to increase the number even if it just light one." I said with exasperated and admonishing voice

The straw hat woman stared at me before her face broke into wide grin "Shishishi! Sorry Aaron!"

You said sorry but your face spoke the opposite. Why I'm bother to dealing with you? "Let's go treat Nami, Vivi." I called to the princess

"Yes." Vivi nodded as she follow me

"Hey, Luna, trade your jacket with me."

"Ehhh?! Why?!"

"Just trade it! Here you can use mine!"

"No way! Aaron give it to me! It's feel comfortable!" There pause for a second and... Was that...? Did she- "And smell good too!"

"Luna! _Give_ that jacket to me _now_! I will cook you extra meat tonight if you do so!"

I only can sweatdropped at Sani and Luna conversation, but since I don't want start troubling thing I pretend to not hear them -especially Luna last words, that can be misinterpreted for many things had I don't know she has five years old children brain- and enter back to women's room

It was then I notice Vivi amused look and I quirk my eyebrow "What?"

"Nothing." Vivi speak in light voice, it was tone that people used when they said 'I know things you don't'

And it irked me for obvious reason

"I hope you not trying to _imply_ something _Your Highness_."

"My, _Sir Aaron_ , I would not do such thing. It not fitting for someone with my status after all."

* * *

 **Aaaand done! Another troubling and busy day for our protagonist! XD**

 **This is also the first time we see Aaron in action! Hahaha! Maan he really need to improve much if he want to rival Monster Trio huh?**

 **Let me make correction to all of you who make assumption about Aaron power. He not Monster Trio level, not yet, he will reach them and can give challenge but in all out battle he will lose. He MAYBE, I repeat MAYBE can beat them due to surprise element and he know how they fight but if the fight keep continue... It matter of time before they bring him down**

 **Until Aaron Noble Phantasm manifested, he will stay at like that. Strong, but not at level of Monster Trio. And even if it manifesting, depend on what the Noble Phantasm he will get of course**

 **Judging by how the vote goes, Rider finally out from the game. And now only Lancer and Caster left. Then as a special act, I will reveal the Class-card to you all if it choosen, albeit the only one that can get voted now were Lancer and Caster. But for the sake of fun! Here we go!**

 **Saber : Mordred Pendragon, Son of King of Knight and wielder of Clarent**

 **Archer : Atlanta, The Chaste Huntress and Champion of Artemis**

 **Rider : Saint Martha, The Saint that tame the Evil Dragon**

 **Assassin : Li Shuwen, the man that known as the Demon Fist**

 **Berserker : Kiyohime, Evil Dragon that take shape as Beautiful Woman**

 **Lancer : Karna/Enkidu/Fionn mac Cumhaill**

 **Caster : Medea/Paracelsus/Tamamo no Mae**

 **Well... At least now we know there no bad heroes inside the other five Class-card. All of them clearly have their own merit! Hahahaha! The only one that left is Lancer and Caster now!**

 **Come on, gentleman and ladies, pick your card and the Heroes. Is it Heroic Spirit of Lance? Or is it Heroic Spirit of Magic?!**

 **This is it for now! Next chapter will be reveal which Class-card Aaron choose! And we enter the Drum Kingdom! Hohohoho! Stay tune and keep reading if you wish how this story continue! I hope you all love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	4. Drum Island

**...**

 **Normally I'm not one who make Author Note in beginning of chapter, I haven't done that for quite time, unless it really important since in note usually there explanation of what happen in story and it could act as spoiler**

 **But I guess I can make exception for this one since I am... Confused... Speechless one can say... I did not open this story for few days and the last review numbers only around 70+...**

 **Yet, when I open in less than a week... The review already reach 200+... And all of them filled with people screaming for Tamamo... Hmm... Maybe I should create link for poll rather than told you all to give answer from review... I mean for God's sake! The fav and fol were less than hundred but the review... Well the fav indeed reach hundred but you got my point.**

 **Under normal circumstance I would dance under the moon and drink to celebrate this thing. I always love it when people give review to my story... Let just say I'm praise-whore or review-whore, or things like that because from review I manage to gain spirit to keep writing for you all but this...**

 **I'm happy make no mistake, I really do. However what make me a bit unsettled is... The review come from people that has no ID... And we both know that actually for all we know can be one man/woman spamming the review.**

 **And I know this is not work of multiple people, probably only one or three possibly and copy-paste in review button. For those people, I must say while I touched and respect all you did but at same time I also want to say it's... Annoying**

 **Seriously, sorry for being rude but it need to be said. I allow Guest review to published and accepted in my story because I know there many unregistered reader who really appreciate my work. There one that called "will" and "LL" for example, the former especially since he was there ever since I start writing fanfic, and his/her comment is one of reason why I keep writing until now *toast for you bro/sis! Thanks for supporting me this far!***

 **And because of that, with heavy heart I declare that, those spam from Tamamo will still added to the numbers of pool, however all of them will be divided by ten to make it fair for other poll**

 **And... This is the result**

 **Enkidu, The Living Noble Phantasm that created by Gods and the only friend of Gilgamesh, King of Heroes : 27 *mixture of reviewer without ID and one with ID, mostly with ID***

 **Karna, the Son of the Sun God, Surya and the invulnerable hero of the Indian epic : 26 *mixture of reviewer withour ID and one with ID, mostly with ID***

 **Tamamo no Mae, one of Amaterasu aspect and Three Great Japan Monster, Kyuubi : 50 bordering to 60 *all is come from the recent spam* however before that, the number of Tamamo is 19. And plus all those spam... It become 25..**

 **Fionn mac Cumhaill, the unparalleled leader of the Fianna of Erin and descendant of Celtic War God : 14**

 **Medea, Princess of Colchis and the Witch of Betrayal : 8**

 **Paracelsus, the Father of Alchemy, Creator of Philosopher Stone : 7**

 **Then without furthero ado, I declare the winner and the one who will be given to Aaron is! Lancer Enkidu! Rejoice those who pick Enkidu, your character has been choosen!**

 **Sorry to the one who spamming Tamamo, I know you must be have big hope but... Sorry, this is the result, I even give our cute fox extra boost in her poll but that's it. Enkidu still triumph over her... So do Karna actually...**

 **This... Actually and totally surprise even for me. I mean, when I write this chapter, I already thought it would be Karna, giving people went crazy abouuut that guy in review and all, and I even already imagine the scene of his epic battle against his own enemy!**

 **Theeeen come the Tamamo spam... Yeah, because of that I began to rechecking the review and much to my surprise, between all those spams, there also guy who pick Enkidu, they all just overwhelmed by the spam! And well... This is the result...**

 **Personally, I was more into Karna or Paracelsus though. I mean, with Karna, imagine how much chaos Aaron will bring into! Especially when he meet with Akainu, we all know Karna Divinity allow him immune even to flame of sun! Imagine how our favorite Red Dog expression when Aaron stare at him with deadpan face while bathing in magma! Ajajajajajaja!**

 **Hahahaa! And Paracelsus, philosopher stone, enough said... Imagine he transmute all those rocks into gold! GOOOOLLDD!... Yeah... Nami going to marry him in instant, I can see it already... Imagine as well the army of Homunculus he going to create! I was plan for him to recreate Irisviel and Ilya in this World! Oh booy so many things I wish to write about him! Giving that I originally want to use him for Caster in NL?YR*normal life? Yeah right***

 **Buuuttt, since you all dear reader decide for him to be a Enkidu... Well, I guess I have to abandon that ide. For a shame, I was hoping to write Karna or Paracelsus but meh. As writer, people wish is my command! XD**

 **And for all who worry about Aaron being OP. No. You don't need to worry about that, Aaron won't be OP despite he got Enkidu, the only person that got Gilgamesh approval, respect and admitted as his friend.**

 **If you read my other fanfic, Normal Life? Yeah, Right. You will see that's Aaron in there is Achilles, yet, he still not OOP. He wounded and injured pretty bad to the point he have to spend times to rest and even move causing him in pain despite there NP that allow him can't be harmed other than by Divinity**

 **It take time for the Class-card to manifest fully and Aaron able to use all Enkidu NP. He will gain his ability one by one first before get his Noble Phantasm. So you can throw away the thought of him being OP because he won't.**

 **As for Devil Fruit. Big chance Aaron won't get one because he already have his own power. What for Devil Fruit? Add the fact he won't know what power he will get by eating those fruits!**

 **Anyway, all of them had been said. There will be change in this arc due to Aaron presence, and make no mistake, he did them all with a good and logical reason. Without further ado it's time to start this story! Onward!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3. Drum Island**

* * *

It's been more than a week -eight or nine days maybe- ever since I arrive in this World... Five days -or more, my memory about those time weren't good- spend in boat that stranded in middle of sea with only apples and water, three days in this ship treating Nami

I currently were in bathroom, I got awaken because I need to take a leak, right now it 3 AM in morning, an hours ever since our encounter with Wapol, and right now I find myself staring at my own reflection in mirror

In that one week... I must say my appearance has change... Not a lot mind you, but the change still recognizable. My hair that short, black and spiky, now has grown. It become a bit messy now and reach back of my neck... Correction, it a bit messy and spiky... Men, what a troublesome hair I have

What make me gawked though is my body. I'm only eat apples straight for five days and water, and even if I eat a lot of healthy in spawn of two days from Sani, it clearly still supposed to be skinny... Or at least there must be _some_ flaw somewhere!

But my body... Well, I'm clearly fine! As matter of fact I'm really _healthy_ rather than looking like sick person! I have muscle and good body! Albeit not level to everything were covered by muscle, but it still looking very good!

I flex the muscle in my body a bit to get better look, flexing my biceps, and pressing my shoulder... Yeah, definitely looking good and real as well...

Could it be... The pill I eat? Or is this effect from Class-card?

I shrugged in nonchalant manner as I take my shirt again. Whichever is fine by me actually, I'm not that particularly care. I put back my shirt and jacket, then I go out from the bathroom.

As I just stepped to the room, I granted by sight of Nami that panted while sitting. This make me blinked, the orange haired woman also stare back at me, obviously heard my presence from the door that opened

"... Are they...?" She rasped out, gesturing to everyone who fall asleep

"Get better soon Nami." I said with small smile and nod confirmation "You make them really worry."

Nami smiled shakily with red face to other Straw Hat members who sleeping like a baby, I can see there emotion in her eyes before she turned to me "How about you?"

I quirked my eyebrow, no, not really. I know you will survive through this since we already near Drum Island, and the Kestia will reach it peak when you ill for five days, but this far? Plus tomorrow it still only third

"Isn't it obvious already?" I answered with another question, not giving her real answer

Nami chuckled a bit "I guess so..."

"Get back to rest Nami. We will arrive in island tomorrow." I ordered as I push her back to bed

"Uhm..." She obeyed without any resisting as she laying back to bed. I take the blanket and began to cover her once again, I also pull out her wet tower that dry now and replace it "Hey..." She called suddenly

"Hmm?" I asked as I glance to her

Nami smiled, a honest, sincere and genuine smile "Thank you."

...

"... Don't mention it." I responded in soft voice as I press her forehead with cold towel once again, giving her small smile as well... All while burying the guilt in my heart, feel quite jerk for using her illness like this but... Meh, I guess I did what I have to survive in here...

The navigator of Straw Hat only let out weak smile before her body shifted, relaxing a bit and her breath become more calmer. I watch as she fall back to sleep, seeing this I decide to check another one that outside

I walk up to the stairs, opened the door and close it slowly. I glanced up to the top of the mast, and I see Sani look down to my direction, she probably heard me coming from the sound of the door

"Aaron?" Sani blinked "You still awake?" She asked

"I got awaken because I need to use toilet." I answered the chef "After I return Nami awake." That seems get her attention as I can see concern in her eyes and slight hope "She not getting better unfortunately and I put her back to sleep."

"Oh..." Sani frowned hearing that, obviously not happy "Then why she awake?"

"Probably got awaken. When you have fever sometime you conscious for a second and in next you gone back to sleep." I told her with shrug "How about you Ms Sani? The night getting colder, are you fine above there?"

Sani smiled in demure in instant at my question, for a second I swear I see there pink hue in her cheeks "Aww, are you worry about me Aaron?"

"We already have one person sick Ms Sani." I answered in dry manner "It's better to not increase the number." Not in our current condition at least... Wait until Chopper come so I did not need to be troubled like this

"I see... You not need to worry Aaron." Sani continue to speak with demure and serene voice "I'm fine up here. Quite immune to cold, I'm from North orignally."

"Is that so..." I mused, I stare at the mast and yard then shift back my gaze to her "Could you step aside a bit?"

Sani blinked at me but nodded and take one step back from where she was

I take one deep breath, then I pressing my legs down, giving pressure to them. And with quick, I kick the floor, pushing myself to air. Merry mast were about five meters tall or more from where I was, however with one very strong jump I manage to cover such distance, my hand instantly lashed to the yard, grabbing it before I use it to pull myself.

I stand in top of yard carefully, trying to maintain my balance above the cylinder shaped woods. I glance to Sani before I jump straight at her direction, I put small strength this time, my hand extended to grab the mizzen top castle and-

Oh shit! I'm not going to make it!

"Gotcha!" Sani grinned as she catch my extended hand that almost slipping. Then with one tug, she pull me up and I help her by grabbing the edge of the mizzen and pull myself as well

"Thank you Ms Sani." I said with small relief in my voice as I step down to the mizzen, I stare down from above for a second, calculating the distance and also glance at the yard where I was moment ago "It seems I miscalculated the strength I put to my legs." I frown a bit in here "Something that I still need to improve."

Improve?! I almost need to relearn how to walk and jump once again! Who said have sudden superpower is fun? Whoever said that need to have their brain checked!

"Lacking control of your strength?" Sani tilt her head a bit with curious face "How is that possible?"

"I'm born strong Ms Sani." I answered flippantly "You can say I'm quite abnormal person. My strength surpassing normal Human and few who has trained, my skin and body tougher as well. The bullets that barely wound me this morning is proof of that."

It was blatant _bullshit_ , but I can't think any other good reasons or lie to explain my condition. I mean, I'm clearly lacking control of my strength, until now I even need to careful to not break anything in here. And I can't hide it either, so in order to cover that I have to make proper lie

"Born strong eh?" Sani hummed while tapping her chin "Any reason for that? Are you descendant of some tribe or things like that?"

"Things like that." I said in bemused and mysterious expression "I'm born this way, and because of that I have difficult trying to control my power. I remember I broke children hands when I play with them when I was kid." I let out small chuckle at the image of that, even I have no memory of it but just imagining it quite funny in my opinion "I can control myself to the point I know how much strength I need so I not hurt people but other than that." I shrugged in nonchalant manner while trailing off

"Sounds troubling." Sani commented with hum "You not need to worry about that anymore then now you staying with us. We pretty much not that fragile." She declared while give me grin

"I can see that." I replied in 'duh' voice " _Especially_ Luna. She ate Devil Fruit, rubber type isn't she?"

"Yep." Sani nodded "That girl have brain and bone just like one too. You can kick or punch her and she only going to laugh it off." She let out sigh while shake her head, obviously got headache just by remembering them "Really, it almost like dealing with a kid."

"But that's where her charming part isn't she?"

"... You can say so..." Sani smiled a bit, her eyes glued to the full moon that above us "Luna... She's like a child. So _Free_. Charimastic. Unbounded... It kind of inspiring in it own way." She stated

I only silent as I stare at the chef of Straw Hat pirate. Indeed, even if it only brief, but during my stay there something about Luna that make you comfortable with her. You know the feeling when you meet with one guy that make you thinking 'Ah, this guy and me will get along fine'? Yeah it was something like that, even I got one when she talk to me.

She's indeed charismatic person, that rubber bastard sure is

"Tell me more." I spoke softly, gaining quirked eyebrow from Sani "The whole crew, tell me about them. I mean, we have princess of country, Alabasta, if I recall it was one of the ancient kingdom. And the Royalty from that family were mean something so..."

"Well..." Sani pursed her lip and rub her chin in thoughtful manner "I guess I could start from where that rubber girl crashed to my ship..."

* * *

 _It heard voice. A voice that strange. A voice that inhumane. A voice that not maternal. A voice that not paternal. A voice that completely unknown to it_

 _And yet, the voice calling it. Speaking it name. Uttering it name. Even if it not supposed to have name because it doesn't even know it own name or what it called. The voice telling it to raise_

 _And raise it did_

 _From the mud that descended onto the earth, it awoke in the wilderness. It eyelids opened to response to the voice that called it._

 _It body slugged forward, it eyes roaming around the green around it, mesmerizing them, absorbing them. Then it look upward to the sky, to the Heaven itself. Even if the kingdom couldn't be seen from where it was, but it eyes that blank and hollow seems able to see them, to see the Kingdom of Gods itself_

 _And it let out sound, not male, not female, not child, not old. But voice that inhumane, just like what called it moment ago, inhumane and untranslated_

 _A voice of monster_

* * *

"Her fever raise, _again_." I told everyone with sigh as I stare at the thermometer in my hand. 42 degree it said, yesterday was 41 but now... "How about from outside?" I asked to Vivi who bit her lip in worry while glancing at Nami

"I don't know, we're supposed to near island by now." The princess muttered "I will go ask Sani." She said as she head off to above

"I don't get it." Luna on my side scowled "If her fever keep raising. Then why we not calm it down by dumping cold water to her? We have lot outside." She suggested

I stared at her. For a second my mind trying to comprehend just what kind of insane suggestion is that, even children won't do such thing. Then I remember that I'm no longer in my World, I'm in World that _insane_ thing like fish have monkey faces, and fruit that able to turn your body to living fire just by bite on it is exist and even considered as normal...

Insanity pretty much _ruling_ this World...

Damn you Zelretch. Damn you to the _depth_ of Hell.

"It's not work that way." I deadpanned at the rubber captain

"Why?" Luna asked, head tilted in confusion "I mean, you dump wet towel to her head to cool off her body right?"

"No, it to make her feel less pain."

"Then dump it to her whole body so she not feel any pain."

"Captain..." I pretty much sighed aloud as I pinch the bridge of my nose "Nami have high fever because her body want to burn herself and if you use that method to stop it, it only going to cause worse damage."

"Burn herself?" Luna blinked in confusion "Why? That's stupid."

"Yes, but it did not do that without reason. You see, there these little things inside her body that need to be killed. And to do that, Nami body try to burn them by raising her own temperature. So if you stop her body from burning, then these little creatures will eat her from inside."

"Oohhhh." Luna seems understand what I saying, thankfully so since I don't know how else to explain it "But how Nami body do that? That sounds pretty cool."

"Everyone can do that, including you." I said with chuckle "It was... _Mysterious_ ability that given to us when we born."

"So cool!" Luna gushed with sparkle at the 'mysterious' word "Then! Can I get on fire by myself? I mean! I can make my punch and kick more hurt with fire!" She declared, then her face shifted to solemness, as if she just receive gosple "I have to get fever." She said in firm voice

"No, it doesn't work that way." I shake my head, hand massaging my throbbing forehead to calm myself "It only your inside, it can't come out."

Not like you going to need it anyway, when you master Armament and Gear Two, you pretty much can lift your fist in fire

"Awww..." She whined in disappointment, face scrunch to pout as she kick imaginary rock from her seat

I turned to Zara who did nothing but watch us ever since the beginning, face look stoic and her eyes seems bored "She did realize if her body burn herself it going to be painful isn't it?" I asked to her

"I don't think that ever crossed to her mind." Zara answered with dull voice

In response I only shake my head with sigh "What do I got myself into?"

I know what I got myself into, but not completely know them. Gods, insanity must be running everyday with Luna, no wonder Zelretch dump me to her

"OI! THERE'S ISLAND AHEAD!"

Usopp voice come from above and I see Luna who sulking suddenly beamed as if she never sad in first place "An island!" She gasped happily "Hey Nami! You hear that? An island! Now you can get better!" She said as she tapped her foot while repeating island, island and island, over and over again

"You can go look if you want to you." I said to her

And she waste no time to ran off, opening the door above in instant and gone before anyone can said anything else

"I'm surprised..." Zara speak aloud, eyes lazily glance at me "You seems can handle her pretty well."

"Believe me I didn't." I deadpanned "Right now I'm very close to tear my own hair but..." I let out sigh "If it not so painful... Then again, the pain maybe worthy at least to soot down my headache."

"You always can hit her head if you want to." Zara suggested and I stare at her "I did it sometime. Nami though, seems did it regularly."

"Tempting but no... Not yet at least."

"Meh, suit yourself."

* * *

Big mountains that look like drum

Thee no other words to describe Drum Island. That was the things crossed in my mind as I stare at the island that have strange shaped mountain. I mean, the top of it shape was square! Flat! It make them look like a drum! A very big drum!

Another words that come to my mind is beautiful

The snow were everywhere. It cover the whole island. Snow white as far as I could see, they were everywhere, in corner, in rocks, in lands! Even the sea around it covered by snow and ice!

I've gone to Japan once when they winter and the land was covered by snow, beautiful and good looking, even if it not as good as when there trees sakura in there but in my opinion it still counted as something

But compared to _this_?

Japan look like _playground_

"The wonder of fiction World." I muttered under my breath as I stare at the island in pure astonishment

"Snow!" Luna gasped in awe "It's an island full of snow! It's amazing!" She cried out, I even can see imaginary tears dripped from her eyes somehow

"Oi Luna." Sani called with small scowl "Remember we're here to find a doctor for Nami," Sani said. "Not for an adventure."

"Snow!"

"I don't think that part registered in her mind for now." Usopp deadpanned at the sight of his captain that staring at the island with stars in her eyes. He then stare at island before shuddering "D-Does that island safe by any chance? M-My can't-enter-island-itis seems acting up again!"

I only can stare at Usopp with unamused face. I know he is downright liar, but to hear so blatant bullshit like this is...

"Hmm a meltwater waterfall." Zara commented as she watching the area "We should be able to dock our ship around here then."

"A good idea." Vivi agreed with her

"Okay, so who's looking for the doctor?" Zara asked to everyone with arm crossed

"I will go." Luna raised her hand in voluntary manner

"Me too, can't let this idiot go by herself." Sani volunteered while give pat to Luna back

"Actually, it would be better if we start by looking if there any people in here." Vivi commented

"Well..." I speak louder than usual as I observe the shadow around trees that slowly crawling out, revealing themselves to us. I already notice them ever since we got near, I just didn't comment about it until now "I don't think we need to worry about that." I said to Vivi

"STOP RIGHT THERE, PIRATES!" Someone shouted. Everyone looked to see many people on both sides of the river with guns, glaring at us and pointing their weapons to us

"Wow, their mood clearly not good." Usopp murmured

"You will turn around immediately." One of them speak with commanding voice. He look taller, bigger, and more intimidating than the other, my eyes narrowed a bit. This must be Dalton, the one who guarding this island "And leave this island at once."

"Wait! We've come here for a doctor!" Luna shouted in urgent voice

"We have a sick person on board!" Vivi added with pleading face

"Those lies won't work on us pirate scum!" The people above shouted to us, their faces showing that they clearly not in mood to talk "This is our country! And we won't let pirate run amok on it! Pull up your anchor and get lose!"

"Wow, talk about harsh greeting." Sani talk aloud while frown a bit

"Shut up! No talking back!"

One of them shooted instantly and Sani just in time to step back, avoiding the bullet that nearly graze her leg, leaving scorch mark on the Merry surface wood

The chef of Straw Hat seems not taking that very well judging by how her scowl deepened along with the glare she have, it more than enough to make the man above flinch "Why you! To shoot at lady-"

"Calm down." I instantly in front of her and place hand to calm her

BANG!

The moment I hear another gunshoot, I already spun, my hand extended and I feel something impacted to my palm in instant. I hold back the scream of pain that threatened to come out from my mouth as I bit my own lip while feeling the bullet digging my palm, and by Gods! It's HURT!

"AARON!"

I heard Luna and Sani screamed at that, and in quick, the atmosphere around us seems tensed up and I can feel fight will broke soon if things keep going. I even see Usopp and Zara already grasp their own weapons

"W-Wait everyone!" Vivi shouted, trying to calm the situation down

"Everyone I'm fine." I instantly yelled, yelled for the first time I'm in this ship. Holy shit! "It nothing, see?"

I open my palm so everyone can see, there blood indeed oozing out from there, however there also bullet, a bullet that just shooted at me seconds ago

"I'm fine, see?" I gestured to them "It only scratch." As if emphasizing the point I pick the bloodied bullet with my other hand before squeeze it, crushing and flattening it under my arm "There's nothing to worry about." I tossed the bullet and wipe the blood on my palm, I can see the wound start to regenerate already

"But-" Luna protested

"We not come here to fight." I said to her with grim look "Captain, remember we have Nami in ship, and let just say we beat them up, what it would make us look like?"

Luna frowned, biting her lip and she glanced at my palm that wounded before give reluctant nod

"You said you sail to sea for adventure, does beating people that only want to defense their country counted as adventure?" I then glanced to one who shoot me "Granted the person is ugly and look like jerk." What? I'm not going to let the one that just shoot me pass that easy, hell no! I'm not that noble! And judging by how the man nostril flared, I knew I did good job to insult him "But it still their country." I told Luna, then I give pat to her shoulder "Handle it like good captain, don't be reckless."

Luna stare at me, then to Drum Island men who looking down at us with unsure face. Then without any words, I see my captain kneel down and place her forehead in front of them

"We have sick person with us!" She declared "We won't set food to this island, but please bring doctor to here! Our friend very sick and need help!" She begged to them

I watched the whole thing with stoic face, everyone staring at Luna with unreadable face, save for Vivi who look relieved and happy for some reason. Then the princess take a look to the villager and bowed her head as well

"Please!" She begged as well, she waste no time to kneel as well on Luna side

Then, I see Usopp slowly also fall to his knee, the long nosed sniper also bow his head to the villagers. Zara slowly did as well, followed by Sani. Seeing this all I waste no time, inwardly sighed in exasperation, I also fell down to my kneee and bow my head to them

There few moment of silents, almost thirty seconds if I'm not wrong, then Dalton spoke again

"Get up you all."

We all move our heads above and see Dalton look at us with hesitated face "We will let you come into village. Go dock your ship."

"Mr Dalton!" One of villagers protested while give look of disbelief to him

"It's okay, I will take full responsibility of it." Dalton reassured to them, his face firm and reassuring somehow, then he turn to us once again "There place you can put your anchor over there." He pointed to certain direction "Go and meet us there."

"Thank you sir!" Vivi beamed as she turned to us. Slowly everyone stand, including me "Let's bring the ship there!" She told us

Luna face from stoic turned to big grin "Shishishi! Let's!"

We all began to stand again one by one from our kneeling position, wordlessly we begin to steer the ship. I about to follow them when I see Vivi smiled at me

"Yes?" I asked

"You did the right thing." She commented softly, then she glanced at Luna "You both..."

"I just did what necessary. You will did it in my place." I replied simply. The only reason I did it first is because I can't allow Vivi harmed. By any chance, it was luck that she only have her hand grazed in canon, what if it hit straight? It was _random_ shoot after all... If by any chance Vivi got shoot in more harmful area...

And I also want to test how I fair against bullet, it seems I pretty much can tank against one... Then again, it also depend on the gun type that used followed by the bullet.

"Regardless, it still you doing." Vivi pointed out to me

I only shake my head, if I knew it would be troublesome like this... I maybe should let Vivi got shoot ... Nah, I'm cold but not that cold

"Thank you for your compliment then your highness."

"E-Eh?! W-Why you suddenly said that?!"

"Isn't that the point? You give your compliment and I reply it with gratitude?"

"... ... You are weird person Aaron."

I don't want to heard that from someone who can't recognize Mr 2 appearance after hearing rumor about him dressed as _okama_ and have _swan-like_ outfit

* * *

"Wow! It's snow city! It's really snow city!" Luna declared with sparkling eyes as she look around, the enthusiasm was so obvious to everyone who near her "They even got weird looking animals walking around!"

"A real snow country for sure!" Usopp said with slight awed voice as he observe the village

I refrain to make any comment in order to not look weird. Albeit inwardly I also feel amazed just like them, I mean, holy shit! Look at the way the houses and everything put together! The style and the decoration... Quite a view indeed

I tuned down everything around me when the other began to talk. If I recall... In this episode, Sanji and Luffy go climb the mountain and the former got injured by have his back crashed to rock directly. Just imagining it enough to make me cringe, and there that bunny who huge like bear as well...

Not good, this is not good... And then there matter of fact that the doctor actually going down when they all climb up, which mean we can bring Nami directly to her rather than climb things up and make things more risky

But where? Where she landing, it obviously not in this village. Gugh! I already forget about it and only remember major things! Those are clearly not counted as one! But now I'm here it become important!

"Aaron?"

I broken from my stupor when hear Sani call me, I turned to her and see she give me look "Yes?"

"You look like in deep thought." Sani said while give questioning look "Is there something wrong?"

"... No, it just... Well..." I paused in unsure voice, thinking what I should say "It just, I try to remember something important." I finally answered, deciding to give half-truth

"Something important?"

"It's about this country." I answered "Those mountains specifically." I said while gesturing to the drum-like mountains

Again that was half truth, I did thinking about this country and that mountain. How to get in there without need to climb it up precisely, there lift that able to carry us... Isn't it near doctor Kureha old house?

"We're here." Dalton declared as we stand in front of house that supposed to be his "Come on, you all can enter."

"You guys bring Nami." I gestured to them, I still looking at the mountains "I will enter soon."

"If you say so..." Sani reluctantly agreed as she carry Nami to the house, followed by Vivi.

"Hey! Hey! Let's make snowman!" Luna suggested with big grin

"Good idea!" Usopp agreed with same enthusiasm "I bet I can make one cooler than you!"

"No way! I will show you!"

As both idiots began their unnecessary and useless antic, I try my best to rock my brain. Where the hell that old hag landed?! We must go there now before she leave! Or at least got to that lift and walk through more safety path! I sure as hell won't just stand down and do nothing albeit it so tempting, at least not about this one!

Finish this fast, and I can get my break fast as well! Gagh! Where that hag landed?! Come on brain! Work for me! It was... Copper? No, that's name of the reindeer. Coffe? Caffeine? Cola?

Even if I can't remember the village, but it better to know where the elevator was! If I recall it called... Yasha village?

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSESS IF YOU NOT CLEAN THOSE SNOW NOW!"

A enraged yell from Sani broke me from my stupor and I turned to see Luna and Usopp create their snow statue directly in front of window, which make me cringed at the shape of Luna snowmen.

Seriously Luna taste of Art clearly zero... Minus if it possible...

"Let's enter the house you two." I sighed as I grab their back collar jacket and drag them in "Excuse me." I said as I drag both idiots with me and give small bow to Dalton who return it "Now behave you two." I dropped both of them in floor

""Yes Sir!"" They chorused to me

"Here some warm tea." Dalton politely offered to us

"Thank you sir..."

"Dalton."

"Dalton, my name is Aaron Wilson. This is our captain." I gestured to the woman in straw hat "Monkey D Luna."

"Yo! Thank you uncle! Shishishi!" Luna grinned to him while raise one hand in greeting

"And this is our sniper, Usopp."

"Nice to meet you." Usopp bowed in politeness, apparently it seems he know some manner

"Nice to meet you too." Dalton then turned to me "You are... Clearly strange pirate aren't you?"

"We got that a lot." Sani the one who answered in dry manner, she turned to Luna and Usopp "You plebians should be grateful to Mr Dalton here he didn't kick you out!" She then turned to Dalton and give bright smile "By the way Mr Dalton, you don't happen to be married aren't you?"

"Ah?" Dalton blinked "No, I still not married."

"Perfect!" Sani pumped her fist. Then she stand and give sultry smile to Dalton, eyes blinking in seductive manner "Then, why don't you tell me more about-OUCH! Vivi!" She yelped when Vivi smack her shoulder

"This isn't time to flirting!" Vivi hissed to the chef, she turned to the huge man who look unsure of what he should do "Sorry for our improper behavior."

"Ah.. It's okay." Dalton answered with chuckle "You all surely bunch of lively people, I'm sorry once again for our hostile welcome moment ago." He then turned to slight serious "Back to topic, you see those mountain? Those are called the Drum Rockies." He said "Do you see the castle on top of the tallest one in the middle?"

"Yeah, we can see it." Sani grunted as she staring at the mountain "What about that castle?"

"Dr. Kureha, the only doctor on this island, lives up there in that castle." Dalton informed us

"Of all the places to live." Sani cursed under her breath and grit her teeth in irritated manner "Well then, is there way to call her down her now Mr Dalton? This is an emergency!"

"As much as I'd like to, there is no way to contract her." Dalton spoke in resigned voice

"What?! And she call herself a doctor?! What's with this woman?!" Sani demanded with frown

"She's an exceptional doctor, her skills clearly undeniable." Dalton told us while crossing his arm "But she's a bit of kook and almost 140 years old at that too."

"140?!" Sani yelled in shock "Is she even _alive_?!"

140 years old actually quite numbers, can't blame her for shocking, if I didn't know it I would be shocked as well... Then again, this is clearly not close enough to be categorized as top 10 strangeness in One Piece...

"Yes. And she also likes plums." Dalton added

"Then what do the people do if they're sick or injured?" Vivi asked

"She comes down every so often, seeks out patients, treats them, then takes whatever she wants from them." Dalton explained "And she just come down to here yesterday."

"She sounds like one mean old hag." Usopp said through his drink

"She is basically a pirate." Luna commented as she also sip her drink

"How does she even get down the mountain?" Vivi asked again

"It's only rumors, but people say that they've seen her riding in a sleigh that's pulled by some creature down the moutain on moonlit nights." Dalton said. "Which is why they call her a witch." Dalton finished before Usopp started panicking about witches and snow monsters finding him. "She may be the only doctor we have, but I prefer to stay far away from her. Still, the only thing we can do is wait for her to come down here."

"If she in here yesterday... Then is it possible if she visit other village now?" I asked

Dalton turned to me and blinked, then he rub his chin "As matter of fact... Yes, maybe she did." He agreed before he shake his head "But there many villages in here, granted this isn't completely big island but the numbers still quite much. We don't know which one she going to visit."

"Can you show me map of this island?" I asked him

"Wait for moment..." Dalton then went away and go to another room

As soon as he did that, I turned just in time to see Luna approach Nami "I know what you thinking Luna." I called her, prompting her to turn to me "But it's too dangerous. You can't climb the mountain so easily."

""Say what?!"" Usopp and Vivi yelled at same time "Luna! You can't possibly think of such things!" The princess speak with disapproval voice

"It's fine, I'll be carrying her." Luna answered

"Even so you're still going to exacerbate her condition!" Vivi argued further "Just look at how tall that mountain is!"

"Vivi right." I agreed with the princess "It not matter of you Luna, but it's Nami. Climbing such things is dangerous if you did it in improper manner. A good one hit can end Nami life." I said grimly

"I _won't_ fall!"

"I know, but look at this from more big point of view. That mountain over there." I pointed to the mountains "Is mysterious for us, I'm sure there certainly wild animals or dangerous one above there."

"I _can_ _beat_ them!"

"I'm sure, but you can't fight in there Luna. Not when you in mountain filled with _snow_ , it could causing avalanche, and that was obviously bad thing."

"Aaron right!" Vivi gasped in realization, eyes widened as well "If you make ruckus above there! It could caused avalanche! And Luna, it would endanger the villagers as well!"

"But!" Luna yelled in protest but she bit her lip down, appear to be conflicted as she stare at Nami and us

"Let me handle this Luna." I assured to her, hand placed to her shoulders "I know you in hurry, I also worry about Nami, but risking her safety further is big no." I said in firm voice, staring at her eyes

Luna stared at me, face stoic, her dark eyes meet my blue. Then she give me nod, her stoic demeanor softened and I can see glint in her eyes "I believe in you." She replied in same firm voice, yet also soft and gentle

This make me smile, I give her grateful grip on her shoulder "Thank you Luna." I spoke to her in gentle voice

Luna face broke to grin "Shishishi! It's okay! You are my _friend_ and _crew_! So of course I trust you!"

This girl... I only can shake my head, what a unbelievable girl... Seeing her like this make me feel guilty for some reason...

"Here's the map." Dalton spoke as he re-enter the room while carrying paper. He placed it in table and unfold it, I promptly take step and glance to it "Around us, the nearest and our neighbor village, east from here is Cocoa Weed, in northwest we have Gyasta that seconded near to us and-"

That's it! That's the village she were going to come! Cocoa Weed! And the lift to top of mountain were in Gyasta! "Mind if I take this?" I asked to him

"No." Dalton shake his head, then his eyes widened as he must be have idea of what I thinking "Are you?-"

"Yes, I will go to each of these village and asking them." I answered him as I take the map "Do you happen to have something that we can use to contact each other from far?"

"Sadly no, due to our cold climate, we can't have Den Den Mushi here." Dalton informed

I click my tongue in irritation, of all time such things must happen! "Very well, I will go back to here and inform you as soon as I find the doctor and told her to wait there."

"Isn't it would be more fast if you bring Nami with you?" Luna asked "I can go with you and carry her!"

That's... That's surprisingly true... Once again Luna make another useful comment! Is this girl smarter than her counterpart or just have bigger luck?!

Doesn't matter, while that suggestion is indeed good but Nami condition...

No... She's not _that_ fragile, and there no dangerous animals as well around the road if I recall. Bringing Nami with me will be more effective!

"Then you can carry Nami." I said after a moment of contemplating "You guys, wait in Cocoa Weed while I goes to Gyasha. Since there no way the doctor will coming here, that is our only best hope."

"But wouldn't it be dangerous for Nami?" Vivi asked in concern "I mean, carrying her up like that..."

"I have reindeers that could pull us." Dalton chimed in "We can put Ms Nami in sleigh so she could be safer."

"Then it decided." I nodded to them "You guys wait in Cocoa Weed while I goes to Gyasta."

"There's problem, I have only one pair of reindeers that fast enough." Dalton frowned "There another of course but-"

"Don't worry." I remove my winter jacket, revealing my white hoodie underneath it "I'm _faster_ than reindeer, I will reach the town faster."

Reindeer best speed were around 60 to 80 kilometers/hour, Human fastest speed were 44 kilometers/hour. I'm who obviously at least five times faster than Human, clearly can ran faster than reindeer, I will reach that place faster than them.

Or... At least if those reindeers were normal one -giving this is One Piece world after all- but meh! This actually could be test for my speed and stamina, there's no way I going to miss this. I have no problem gambling Nami who obviously going to fine now if we go to Cocoa Weed now since the doctor going to be there, or we could use the elevator in doctor Kureha old house at Gyasta if we didn't manage to reach her place in time

"You sure you would be fine?" Usopp asked to me

"Usopp right, I mean, you even removing your jacket like that. Wouldn't it be co..." Sani trailed off, her concern face slowly died as she blinked, then pink hue slowly adorn her face and for a second I see something from her eyes that send chill to my spine "I mean! Sure! If you want to go then! It fine!"

... Why I have feeling I just got violated without knowing?

"Then I'm off to Gyasta."

"Wait!" Dalton called me, he then take step forward and hand me some badge "When people see you, show them this. This will make them know that I trust you and you aren't danger."

I took the badge from him, then I give him smile "Thank you Mr Dalton." I said in grateful voice. I turned to everyone else "I'm going everyone, meet you later in Cocoa Weed."

* * *

Fast... I was undoubtedly fast...

I'm sure that right now I'm even faster than horse or deer as matter of fact judging by how fast I ran now

Cold and snowy wind practically blowing to my face and hair as I ran as fast as I could.

Even my balance were a bit off due to the snow that buried my foots everytime I take steps, but fortunately I manage to keep myself stable, albeit I can't ran to maximum speed. It's fine though, a good balancing practice for me

I keep running without stopping, even if I already did it straight for almost twenty minutes but I still feel my breath still enough. I did not feel tired at all... Okay that was lie, I can feel my breath seems heavier but it still bearable, almost like a jogging that I did every sunday morning

It was five minutes later that I found myself seeing village from far, there also direction board that pointing to ahead direction with Gyasta written on it.

I waste no time to hasten my pace, increasing my speed further, all while running straight to the village. And as soon as I near, I began to slow my speed, tuning down from running to jogging

"Made it." I breathed out as I panted while holding my chest. Even if I'm not that tired or out of breath but for some reason I feel my lung still hurt slightly. What this? Does I taking things too fast? No, doesn't matter for now, I have other things to do

"You are..." One of villagers murmured when he see me

"Excuse me sir." I greeted, slowly pulling out the badge that Dalton give to me and show it to him "I'm acquaintance of Mr Dalton." I said to him "I want to ask, does Dr Kureha has been sighted anywhere in this town?" I asked

"Umm, no, we didn't see her come."

I bit my lip in irritation hearing that. Of course that wench won't! If I recall her house actually quite far from the town, she also come in mysterious manner. Right now she probably already on her way to Cocoa, or it could be that I'm coming sooner than I expected

"Is there someone who know where she live before she move to castle?"

"Well... That actually known by everyone." The man said while scratching his head "Though people mostly avoid it by now, no one want to dealing with her after all, she's one of scary old woman."

No shit, if I recall she throw multiple knives and beer bottles with high accuracy. Heck! She pretty much knock back door just by punching it!

"It's okay, can you tell me?" I asked

"See that direction?" The man pointed to certain direction "Go to ther, after you reach the edge of the town, go northwest. There one very big tree and that used to be her house in deep forest."

"Thank you sir!"

I didn't waste anymore time and began to running once again

* * *

It took me longer than I thought to find said the place... With the forest thick enough and everything is white, it hard to tell their difference, but in the end I manage to found it thankfully

Tree house... I had seen one before, it was basically a house that build by using tree as it main pillar. The design usually were small and only can have four people inside it, a living room one could say

But when I see the tree house that belonged to Dr Kureha...

"It is indeed really _tree_ house."

If this is anime I probably already have sweatdrop on back of my head. I mean, it was really tree house. Tree House! A tree that act like house! There even _window_ on it for fuck sake!

The size quite big, not as big as normal house, but clearly bigger than men's room of Going Merry and it mean something

My hand grasping the rope that binded to the tree, rubbing it, feeling it on my skin. Hard, very hard actually, and rough as well. I follow my gaze to the rope that extend from the tree to the mountain... Truthfully I can't see the end of the rope even if I knew it going to reach the mountain for sure but...

"What kind of material this city used to connect the elevator?" I asked to myself as I touch the rope. Seriously, it was big enough to be in my palm wholly, and yet it capable to withstand the weather of this land. This is clearly very useful rope... I can make a list of people that wanted this to be used for hiking

It was then I caught sound of something stomping the snow from far. I promptly turned around and see a... Sleigh? And...

"Aaaaaroooooooooon!"

I blinked once, did my ears fool me? I leaned my head a bit

"Aaaaaaaarooooooon!"

Definitely not, that was without doubt Luna voice

I narrowed my eyes to get better view, and indeed, from far I can see a woman waving her hand to me with big cheerful grin that look like second sun from far

The one that pulling the sleight, the reindeer... That have blue... Nose... That's.. Chopper? That's Chopper right? ... Yeah, who else reindeer that have blue nose?

Behind Luna, I can see there's Vivi and Usopp as well. And in front of the sleigh is...

"A... Prostitute with hag face?" I muttered under my breath

No, I did not joking not at all. I mean, seriously, the way Kureha dressed and presence herself. By Gods, she have hot-smoking, and perfect sexy body! Look at those smooth stomach that pierced! Those goods and ample looking breast! By Gods! She is sexy!

But when you see above her neck... Those wrinkles... That hook shaped nose that like witch, and that pointed chin... Yeeeeaaaaah... Talk about MAJOR turn off. Seriously, it was.. Ewww! And I really mean eeewww! Granted she not looking so very old to the point all her face only wrinkle and eyes that barely open but it still...

 _Ewwww!_

CRASH!

I crashed to the snowy ground when suddenly something smacked to my forehead, sending me down. It not that hurts by any mean, but it still give me pain!

I look down and notice what crashed to me is... A bottle of tabasco... Did that hag just throw tabasco at me?!

"I feel you just make nasty comment about me boy." Kureha declared as she stop in front of me, her sunglasses adjusted upward as she give me cocky grin

"Aaron! Look! We find the doctor!" Luna declared while pointing to the hag

"I can see it obviously." I said dryly, hand rubbing my forehead "Why you didn't treat her in city?" I asked to Kureha

"This brat." Kureha gestured to the navigator who laying in back with red face "Have severe sickness, and she need to treated at my castle above. I can't bring proper equipment down here so I decide to take her up." She then pointed to the other "These other brats, coming because they want to stay with her."

Ah... I see... Well, giving Kestia status, I'm not surprised, it clearly not disease that can be cured easily

"Where Sani and Dalton?" I asked to my crewmates

"Sani decide to wait you in Cocoa Weed in case you go there to told you that we already on our way to castle." Vivi answered "Dalton said he want to stay in towns and watch over everyone."

"Is that so..."

"Alright brats! Enough your chat! We have patient behind us!" Kureha barked at us, she then glanced at me "You are the one who treat her right?" She asked as she pointed to Nami with her thumb

"Yes."

"Are you doctor?"

"No... I'm more like physician... Correction, I'm someone who _at least_ have medical knowledge."

"Then you come with me to above." Kureha ordered while gesturing to the mountain "I need information from you about the drugs you used to make sure there won't drugs poisoning." She turned to Luna and everyone "One of you, go down now."

"What?! Why?!" Luna demanded with pout

"Because this sleigh will be cramped if you didn't." Kureha deadpanned "Now choose!"

"I will go." Vivi volunteered as she step down "I'm sure with Aaron, Nami will be fine so I can wait below."

"I will escort her!" Usopp added "Can't make lady to go by herself right?" He said with grin

"... And your real reason?" I asked

"My I-can't-go-to-old-castle-of-witch caught up again!"

I expect no less from you...

"Ka, ka, ka! I think I have cure for that boy in my castle." Kureha laughed with glint in her eyes "Do you want to come?"

"N-No!" Usopp squeaked as she hide behind Vivi who only can give shaky smile

"Then! Get on boy!" Kureha barked at me "Can't waste anytime for save this friend of yours!" She then give me wink "You can sit on my side here." She said while tapping the empty seat on her side

I'm not even holding back the shiver as I did it openly, trying to maintain my calm and polite face to her as best as I could "I-I think it would be better if go to the back with Luna."

"Ka, ka, ka! Suit yourself! Now get on!"

I did as I pull myself to the sleigh, on the side of Nami who in middle with Luna on her other side. The captain give me big grin "Shishishi, now Nami can get better Aaron!"

"Yeah, she can get better." I agreed with nod

"Then! Let's go! Chopper! Pull us up!"

"Yahoooo!" Luna gushed "Flying reindeer!" She said happily, her eyes practically spark with eagerness. I even see Usopp and Vivi also looking at us with anticipation

That cheerful idea thought, broken when suddenly said the reindeer body shifted, instead flying or walking in air, the animal body bended upward and turned to akin like yeti-humanoid creature that stand straight for about two meter, complete with the fur around his neck, upper chest and broad shoulder

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " Usopp was pretty much yelling from his place below us, and Vivi also openly gawked at Chopper sudden change

I also blinked at the sudden change "A blue nosed gorilla?"

It was.. Very strange actually. The fur were not as much as I thought would be. Other than that fur, blue nose and his bronze colored skin that look belong to deer, he clearly very close to Human and evn look like one if you remove the three part above

"I'm _Reindeer_!" Chopper snapped at us with enraged face, as if emphasizing his point, he shrunk to his hybrid form and point to his horns "See?! A horn!"

"A reindeer..." Luna practically glance at him with glazed expression "A reindeer and gorilla?" Then sparkle, and by Gods! Sparkle! I even see stars inside her eyes "SSSSOOO _CCCOOOOOOOOOOLLLLL!_ HEY LITTLE MONSTER GUY! DO YOU-MEEP!" The straw hat woman stopped from her gushing as she squeaked while holding her hand that have... Needle sticking on it? "Oi! Auntie! What did youuuuu-zzzzzz."

And in less than seconds she laying on Nami shoulder, with bubble come out from her nose

"Anyone else want to comment?" Kureha asked while holding another needle in her hand that glinting in menacing manner

It safe to say that we all shake our head in chorus and shut our mouth in instant, even Usopp who seems afraid to Chopper now more afraid to Kureha

"Good, then, Chopper! Start pedal this things you ungrateful brat!"

"Y-Yes doctorine!"

Only in One Piece, a fucking people with age above sixty can make people squeak in terror and breaking wood as if they were paper. Only in One Piece... It safe to say that 60% of people with old age in here = badass people...

Great... Just what I got myself into?

Damn you to Hell Zelretch. _Damn_ you to Hell...


	5. Battle of the Snow Kingdom

**Chapter** **4\. Battle of the Snow Kingdom**

* * *

"My..." I breathed as I stare at the castle that stand tall in it full glory in front of me

I never goes to castle, much else see one in my life. I mean, it not like it was that important, they all were objects of history, a place that represent the past. Sure they would be cool and all but... I'm not a person who care too much about history, granted from it I could learn one or two things, but I prefer to move forward

That was what I thought... But now I stand in front of one directly, and see it directly with my own eyes like this...

It safe to say that this view will never, _ever_ erased from my mind

White... Just like snow, the castle were white with pale-blueish color. This size actually not as tall as Marina Bay Sands Hotel, however what make my eyes glued to it is it design

Fiction World... _The Wander of Fiction World_...

"If you done gawking brat you can take that friend of yours!" Kureha said, breaking me from my stupor "Chopper, bring the girl to my office directly." She said to the reindeer who nodded and carry Nami "You, go dump your friend somewhere else in castle, there many rooms in there, pick whichever you like. After that, come meet me in third floor, search for the only room that open."

I open my mouth to speak, however by that time happen the old hag already walk away, Chopper give me unreadable face from his shoulder before he decide to follow the doctor

I feel my eyebrow twitch as I left alone with Luna who sleeping soundlessly like a baby in sleigh. Bubble practically come out from her nose for God sake!

I tempted to shake her awake, however when I think of how problematic and noisy when she awake, I decide to let her sleep. It not worthy after all. Sighing aloud, I grab her and lift her up

Huh? Well, what do you know? She not as heavy as I thought

I shift her body and set her to piggyback, after making sure I got firm grip on her and she won't fall I decide to walk to castle

"Mmm... Meat... Sanji... More... Meat..."

I only can put blank face at the straw hat woman mumble. Meat, of course it was meat. What else she would be dreaming?

What an annoying rubber wo-" **MEEEENNNN**!"

Howl of agony come out from my mouth when I feel pain in my neck. I snapped my neck, eyes instantly dart to the corner to see what the fucking hell that just-

BY GODS! LUNA! THIS FUCKING WOMAN! SHE _BITE_ ME!

"That's it!"

Screw polite and respect! This woman just bite me! ME! IN NECK! IN _FUCKING NECK_! AND IT WAS _MORE_ HURT THAN BULLET THAT DIGGING MY PALM HOURS AGO!

I pull her away from me, from piggyback, I place her beneath my armpit like a bag of rice, all while glaring at him. If my eyes can shoot laser now, it already burn holes in her back

I tentatively touch where she bit me moment ago and grimaced as I feel sticky sensation, obviously from her saliva, and not just that but it hurt as well! Gods, even it far more hurt than bullet! How the heck things like that happen?! It not making fucking _any_ sense!

"It's going to leave mark." I murmured darkly. Probably will be there in hour or more.

"Meaat..." Luna mumbled peacefully beneath my arm as if she never bite me moment ago

"Shut up ya rubber girl."

* * *

"So... How you find my old house and why you come to there?" Kureha asked

"From villager, I asked because I hoping to find some clue about contacting you, some notes that told people how to call you if things gotten emergency."

"Hoo, sounds very reasonable and wise decision."

I stare at the Kureha who ramming through her fridge, clad only in simple white t-shirt with pink polka dot and long purple pants. It just been thirty minutes after I place Luna to her bed and Kureha treating Nami, right now I'm in one of the castle room, room for guest judging by how it decorated

"So how is she?" I asked

"You can relax, your friend is fine. She's no longer in critical condition." Kureha answered as she pour down some drink to her pint "But if you bring her late two more days... No, one more day, there will be permanent harm to her."

One more day? But... Kestia supposed to be take effect at the fifth day! And this is the third! How could it be?

"One day? Why not two like you originally said?" I asked out of curiosity

"Because tomorrow her fever will increase again." Kureha answered again as she sip her drink "And if her fever increase again, tell me, do you think such high fever that last for four days won't do any damage to her? Even if I manage to cure her illness but impact to her internal organs is something else."

... That's... That's actually make sense... Having fever with that high degree for long time clearly not healthy... And if keep continue, there chance her brain particularly would be damaged. Sure Nami won't dead but it doesn't mean there won't be harm or scar that left from such level of fever

And here I was thinking she will be safe if we go tomorrow... Shit... Talk about close call...

"Kestia... That was what your friend got." Kurena said as she shoot smirk at me "A quite dangerous insect actually, one that already supposed to be extinct one hundred years ago." She shake her head in slight exasperation "Where the heck she got that anyway? Ancient forest that lurking around?"

Well... When you put it _that_ way...

"A place that called Little Garden."

"That island with pre-historic climate?" Kureha quirked her eyebrow in scrutinizing "Make sense, make sense. Kestia clearly can still alive in there due to it old climate, well..." She shrugged "It not the worse at least, there many animals that more dangerous, you lucky she bitten by the one that still exist hundred years ago, not two or three hundred since I doubt there would be cure for them, ka, ka, ka, ka!"

If that kind of disease were not the _worst_ then I clearly don't want to find out what the one is. Glad I meet them after Little Garden rather than stuck with them in there

"Well... There one actually..." I said with bemused face "The one that dubbed as Grail of Medicine. Op Op Fruit."

Kureha eyebrow quirked hearing that, eyes gaining interest light "Hoo, you know about that legendary medical fruit? I'm surprised."

"I'm researcher." I responded nonchalantly "I know many things." I said in mysterious manner before I look closer to her "Are you still look this young despite reaching such age because of that?"

"Ka, ka, ka! No!" Kureha laughed "I have my own secret!" Then her cheerful demeanor changed as she glared at me "And mind you young man, I'm 139! I'm still young!"

... Yeah, young for giant kin you mean...

"When she will wake up?"

"Hmmm, probably next few hours." Kureha mused "But she still can't get up or do activity. Kestia treatment averagely were ten days."

Ten days...

"Is there any chance to decrease the numbers?" I asked "I did not mean to be impolite but we were in hurry, and it not just normal problem, but _really_ urgent." I said quickly when notice her eyes narrowed

"And what... Is this problem?" Kureha asked with tone that said 'it better be good or else'

"We have real princess in our ship." I answered honestly to her "And her presence were needed in her country who now about to explode into full blown civil war."

Kureha blinked, once, twice, then her eyes narrowed "And what country it is?"

"Alabasta."

Kureha rubbed her chin for a second before she stand, she then walk to table that near her before picking up newspaper and throw it to me "That Alabasta?" She asked

I glance at it for a brief moment before nodded "Yes, that Alabasta." Like there any other Alabasta

"Why in name of Hell princess of big country like that in your boat?" Kureha asked with quirked eyebrow "You kidnap her or something?"

"We didn't kidnap or force her to stay with us, and as much I want to tell the full story but it's not mine to tell so..."

"Ka, ka, ka! And yet, you tell me about having princess in your ship!" Kureha laughed "I already can make assumption about you and your friends condition, and clearly telling _someone_ that you have princess in your boat is not wise, let alone that someone is stranger you barely know for hours!"

"And yet, you, yourself also _not_ showing any sign disbelief to my reason." I countered her in flippant manner, making the hag cease from her laughter

"And how do you know I believe in your story?" She asked with slight serious voice and face

"I have faith."

As soon I said that I want to spit and clean my mouth. Seriously that kind of speech and way of talk... I really not into mushy-mushy things like that, trust me.

But it was the truth. I have faith on her, because I knew Kureha is _good_ person... Even if she is kind of bitchy...

"Faith?" Kureha repeated in bewilderment. For the first time ever since I meet her, I see the old doctor look really loss. Then, her body shudder, slow and barely could be seen, but it grow until she throw herself back and barking a laugh "KA, KA, KA, KA, KA, KA, KA, KA, KA, KA!"

It's not laugh that people let out when they something funny no, that level was too mundane. She really laugh as in 'I don't believe someone so idiot like this exist in this World and I had to prop my hands on my knees to keep myself from falling over' kind of laugh

And even I can't keep my face straight after saying that as I feel heat come to my face. The way she laugh at me... It safe to say was really, really embarrassing...

See what I mean? Bitchy

"For! *gasp* For! *gasp* For almost decade! *gasp* BRAAAAT! KA, KA, KA, KA!" Kureha gasped for breath between her laugh as she clutch her stomach "Brat! For decade I never, ever laugh this hard! Only you brat! Only you! Ka, ka, ka, ka!" She said as she finally manage to calm herself "I will see what I can do about your friend then. But we have to see how her condition first, if she got better you can leave in next two days."

"Two days?"

"Brat, my medicine and antibiotic were good, but not miracle worker. The bacteria from the Kestia has already spread for three days after all. Unless you have doctor with you that know how to treat her she stay in here for _one_ day, like it or not that's the _protocol_. If she getting better in the next day afterward then you can leave."

I make uncertain and disapproving face. However loath I to admit it, but she is right, her reason is valid. Nami need someone that capable to look for her, even if she got better today we can't just simply gone, who know she can get worse suddenly

Which is why we need Chopper to join us... With him, he can observe Nami condition and he pretty much more than capable to do so... Tomorrow, we going to leave tomorrow... With Chopper... Or tonight if things goes smoothly

"By the way, who give you that hickey?"

"A what?" I asked instantly, eyes widened at the sudden incredulous question

"That..." Kureha pointed to direction of my neck which quickly I covered by my hand "Did your girlfriend straw hat lusting over you too much or what? She look like sucking the hell out of your skin."

I stared... I stared... And I stared... Then my eyes promptly widened in pure horror

Did... Did she just implying what I thinking?!

"No!" I denied vehemently in instant "Just... No, no, and no!" I even cross my arms in 'x' manner to emphasizing my point to her "Doctor, Luna is _not_ my girlfriend! She is my _captain_!"

"So?" Kureha eyebrow quirked in 'duh' manner "Having relationship with your captain not entirely wrong. There many pirates who did that, having their crew as lover." She give wicked grin, grin that make people call her witch "So she your captain, mean she's the one who on top. You must be have one _Heaven_ of night with her cheerful attitude."

"It's not like that!" The idea of becoming Luna lover _completely_ , _genuinely_ never, ever and _ever_ crossed to my mind! I mean... She is Luna! Granted she is beautiful, cute and gorgeous as well, but try spending days with hers then try to think of her in that way

She's too much like a _child_ for everyone taste... Unless you have taste to one that innocent and child-like personality then you may find her attractive enough...

And you also have to deal with insanity that she going to brought with her...

Yeah... That clearly major turn off

"Beside doctor! Even if you only spending short time with her I sure you..." I trailed when notice the smirk on the old lady hag become wider. I promptly close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose "You are one mean lady you know that?"

"Ka, ka, ka, ka! When you at my age, you will need anything just to amuse you!" Kureha answered with big laugh filled with amusement

Did you just call yourself old? ... And you dislike it when people call you old while in truth, she indeed old... She probably older than Whitebeard or Kaido...

"By the way... That... Reindeer moment ago..."

Kureha laugh ceased at my comment as she narrowed her eyes a bit "What about him?"

"I know he probably eat Devil Fruit to make him into like that." It was obvious to those who knew Grand Line enough "But... What model?" I asked, deciding to play around "I mean, is it Zoan model Monkey or..."

"Hito Hito no Mi, Fruit of Human." Kureha answered

"... A Human model Devil Fruit?" I repeated "And it was eaten by animal no less." I muttered while shake my head "Talk about coincidence."

"It really is."

"Why have him as assistant then?" I asked "I did not mean to offense but surely there another one that could be..." I paused and began to re-think what I just said and consider what Kureha like in perpsective if someone didn't know the real reason why she pick him up "I take it back, he clearly the best person for you."

"Oh?" Kureha give small grin "And why is that?"

"It would be rude if I saying it aloud." I deadpanned to her... And I did not have any intent to insult someone who can throw tabasco bottle straight from ten meters away and nail my forehead in point blank, it could be knives or cannon that went straight to my head next time

"Ka, ka, ka, ka! What a polite young man you are!" Kureha cackled "Anyway, I will go to take care my own business, you can do whatever you like. As long you didn't destroy anything and stay out from room that locked." She said as she walk away while carrying her wine bottle and put back her sunglasses. She only few steps away from the door when turned back to me "And about the payment-"

"Talk to our navigator." I cut her in instant "She's the one who handle our fund, I'm the newest recruit so I didn't know much about them."

Kureha cocked her eyebrow, she adjust her glasses up and staring at me. And I mean, really staring as if I'm some kind of animal that she never seen in her life

"How long you been with them?"

"The same time Nami got her illness, three days." I answered while inwardly wondering where is this going

"I see..." She said with hum, the her face broke to her usual wicked-looking grin "Could fool me. I mean, you look like know them all for so long."

I feel my throat tightened for a second in there and the blood in my vein froze. Fortunately I able to broke from my brief paralyze quickly as I give myself mental shake as soon as possible and smiled at Kureha

"I'm good in judging character." I lied smoothly

"Like you said you have good faith on me?" Kureha asked rhetorically "Ka, ka, ka! You really weird brat." She shake her head and open the door, she about to close the door and leave when she give me one last look "And brat, your polite manner good but it _still_ need work, lying to lady like that."

With that, she close the door and leave me in room alone, by myself who keeping my face stoic and neutral

I did nothing but silent and stare at the door for few seconds, as if trying to judge either it safe or not and when I done, I let out small sigh and slumped in my chair

She's... Clearly not fool... As expected she knew I'm lying...

Should know, she can tell by a mere glance there inflammation in a boy knee that look normal, she would pick up I'm lying through non-verbal language

I clicked my tongue in distaste. I'm overconfident! Creating mistake like this... I was never one that usually let things like this slip but...

The reason why I'm glad why I arrive when Nami sick is, because of all members, it was her who the most dangerous one, first before Zara...

I know Zara sharp one, and she can caught something wrong. However she not an expert hardly so, she's good, but not that good. It can be said because she live for fight, she spend her times in battle and trying to look for opponent

She welcome challenge

But Nami?

Nami meanwhile were not

She not welcome them. She try to find way to elude them. She has spend her whole lives as liar, acting and thief. Granted the first one weren't that much, but the point is, she is criminal before join Luna, unlike Zara, Usopp or Sani who work genuinely

She clearly can caught me lying or putting an act, but thankfully, she's sick now. She barely able to walk and talk due to Kestia so her guardly clearly crash down to nil

And that is not something I clearly going to miss

You think why I offering to treat her and troubled myself like this while in truth I know everything going to be fine. Granted I'm indeed quite worry about Nami safety and her health but my main reason is to get everyone trust, including Nami

I don't need them to nagging about my decision everytime after all, it better if I have them to thought of me as person who smart and strategist. And to do that, I need to get their trust

And I sure I will got it from Nami after this mess

But still... I frown a bit as I thought about my plan. It kind of left bitter taste in mouth manipulating them like this. Well... It not like I truly use them, I did feel concern to Nami well-being and everyone after all so...

I shake my head, brushing away all that thought with big sigh before slowly stand and looking at the snow that fall in outside

I'm alone, in open land, Luna and Nami sleep now, no one bother me in here... This is clearly good time and place to check what I can do, to train my body and control my own strength

And figure out what I can do... Because seriously, dreaming about monster that raise from Earth and created from clay... What kind of Heroic Spirit I got? Gods, I know picking Lancer-class will bring nothing but problem, why the heck I pick them again?

Oh, right, because all Heroic Spirit inside it actually filled with very good candidate. I mean, all Lancer despite they have bad luck they all good. Vlad, Diarmud, Cú Chulainn, heck there even Arturia in there! So... Yeah, it was good one...

For some reason I began to regret it. Landing in One Piece with Lancer-class... Where the hell I going to get good lance?! If I know this I would pick Caster or at least Saber...

I guess I can find some lance later, for now it seems I need to train to fight with empty hand

* * *

It was an hours after I stretching myself outside by throwing kickes, punches, jumps, and running around the castle when I heard voice of someone screaming

A very familiar voice

"STOP CHASING ME!"

"WAAAIIITT! REINDEER! WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

 _Correction,_ two very familiar voices

I turned around and stared at the castle front door and see Chopper running and screaming, with Luna behind her and looking at him like he is some kind of golden trophy. Then the straw hat girl jump from where she was and

"GOTCHA!"

"GYAAAA!"

I watch with fascination as Chopper and Luna start to wrestle in the snowy field, with the former trying to get away from the latter grip while screaming and struggling like he got caught by lion

"So glad to see you awake Captain." I said dryly

Luna attention then snapped at me, her bright face become more bright if possible "Aaron!" She greeted then she rise Chopper who struggling up as if he were plushy doll "Look! A tanuki!"

"I'm reindeer!" Chopper screamed at her from his position "Now release me!"

"Shishishi! Tanuki-reindeer! Isn't he cute and cool?!" Luna asked to me "And he can turn to gorilla too!"

"Yes, yes he is." I answered in same dry voice as I approach her. It make me wonder why Chopper didn't punch her like he did in canon... Then I remembered that Luna is a girl, that was pretty much make things different "How Nami condition?"

"Nami? She's still sleeping." Luna said with scowl before she beamed "But auntie said she will be fine! She only need rest! And she no longer have fever!"

I see... So Nami still sleeping... Well that's good, better to let her rest...

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Chopper screamed from Luna hands as he squirming to free from her grip

"Shishishi! By the way this guy going to join our crew! I have decide it!" Luna told me while rising the reindeer as if he was doll

"I'm not!"

"Luna..." I sighed "Please put Mr Reindeer down for a second please? We can talk in more proper manner about this." I told her

Luna blinked, once, twice then she pouted but she did what asked nonetheless as she set Chopper down who instantly edged away from her

"Thank you..." He murmured to me

"No problem Mr Reindeer." I said in polite manner "You... You are Dr Kureha assistant aren't you?"

"Assistant?" Luna gasped "Him?" She pointed to Chopper

"Yes, he is doctor as well, he is more smarter than me and can cure Nami by himself. Chopper is your name right?" I told her while give smile to Chopper who...

"S-Shut up!" He barked in vehement manner, before he suddenly doing small dance with cheerful smile "I didn't happy or flattered that you praise me! Not at all!"

I don't know either I have to laugh or stare blankly at the sight of incredulity he display

"Shishishi! You're funny!" Luna giggled to Chopper who stop doing his dance and grimaced at her. The girl then suddenly stop grinning as she stare at him "Wait... You have blue nose!" She exclaimed with wide eyes and surprised face

"You just notice it now?!" Chopper screamed in disbelief

"And you can stand on two legs and talk too!"

"THAT WAS TOO SLOW!" This time it was me who yelled, seriously! That was slow! Very slow! I know the nose probably could be not crossed in Luna mind due to her enthusiasm, but this?! Did she seriously just ask someone to join her crew without exactly know what he is?! And she just realize that the guy she chasing this whole time stand on two legs and can talk! Seriously Luna!

"Cool! You have to join me!" Luna declared, eyes sparkling like a child seeing robot for the first time as she completely ignoring me "Join my crew!"

"I can't!" Chopper screamed at her "I'm _Reindeer!_ I can't live with _humans!_ "

"Eh? Why?" Luna asked while tilt her head in confusion "We have duck in our ship."

Duck? Ah, right... Carue, I almost forgot about him... Good came back Luna

"B-But aren't you two afraid of me?" Chopper replied weakly

"We're not the one who running away screaming while got chased." I remarked dryly

"I'm walking with two legs!" Chopper yelled at us "I can transform into _monster!_ " As if emphasizing his point the little reindeer body began to morph and grow. Gone the toddler looking reindeer moment ago, replaced by two meter titan with fur around his neck and muscular body "And I have blue nose!" He poke his nose as well while saying this "I'm a Monster! I don't belong with you!"

Luna and I stared at him who slowly shrunk back, his head bowed down and his hat tilted to below, covering his eyes. I give small glance to Luna who staring at the reindeer with impassive face

"So?" Luna asked, making the reindeer look up

"Huh?"

"So?" Luna repeated, voice still blank and nonchalant "You can grow into big, that's cool. But..." She then frowned and tilt her head "Monster are supposed to be scary..." She said in confusion "But you are _cool_ , how you can be monster?"

Chopper gawked, judging by how his jaw that drop and eyes open wide, it very clear he not expect that answer from Luna

"What my captain mean is..." I take step closer to Luna before pinching her cheek, then I began to stretch it, long enough to be considered to inhumane level while rubbing it "She has seen more scary things, and in our eyes you are not monster." Huh? What do you know? Her cheeks quite soft and squishy, I can get used to this

"Shishishishi!"

"B-B-B-But-"

"And you need to know that monster were only matter of perspective." I swiftly cut Chopper as I release Luna cheek "To birds above the door." I gestured to the bird nest above the castle door "A cat is a _monster_ because it ate them. See my point?" I said while chuckling a bit

"Shishishishi! You can join me! Don't worry! Usopp will find you cool! And you're doctor as well!" Luna giggled while offering him hand

Chopper stared at Luna and I as if we both grow second head, can't blame him, I mean, he has been shunned for his whole live and yet... Here now, a stranger come and offer to accept him just like that

"The World is big Chopper." I spoke softly "The place where you currently live now." I gestured to my surrounding with one hand "Is nothing but very small fragments." I said to him "The World is big, _much_ bigger than this. Compared to that, you are very far from monster."

"I... I... I..." Chopper looked unsure as he change glance between Luna and I, his face express shock emotion and yet, at same time also astonishment. However that face suddenly change and morphed to another surprise that soon followed by grave expression "This smell..."

Smell? Ah right, Chopper have good sense of smell and... My eyes widened as I realize what he mean, oh shit! I almost forgot! Wapol is here!

As if thinking at same thing with me, Chopper suddenly bursted, change to her reindeer form and began to run back to castle as fast as he could

"Hey! Reindeer-tanuki! Wait!" Luna yelled as she ran after the reindeer while I frozen in my place

W-What this?! Nami hasn't awaken and yet... Wapol already here?! How could it be?! If I recall Nami already awaken and healthy enough before he arrive and-

My eyes widened as I recall what originally supposed to happen in canon. Wapol and his two bodyguards were delayed by Lapin, those rabbits that helping Luffy since he save one of their kin. But in here, he not, so they keep climbing to here smoothly without any resistance!

B-But there Sani below! Surely with here there no way they can get through! I mean, Wapol and his bodyguard is barely worthy enemy! Heck! If turned to bounty I sure as hell they would only around 20 million berry or less!

"Look! Nothing has changed!"

A familiar ugly voice reach my ear and I can feel my mood got dampened by just hearing it

"Oh, ya here too boy?"

I turned and see Kureha, followed by Chopper in his reindeer form and Luna behind her

"Doctor..." I greeted her

"What is that pirate flag doing there?!" Wapol yelled with rage "Where is Drum Empire flag?!"

"Ka, ka, ka, ka! I've already burnt that flag!" Kureha answered as she stepped forward

"Finally, you show up, the last doctor on this empire, Dr Kureha!" Wapol sneered at the old lady "Why don't you just die?!"

"This castle is Hiluluk's tomb. It's not a place for the rotten kid like you." Kureha snorted while flick up her sunglassess to get better look at Wapol "Just get out of this place, Drum Empire already has been destroyed."

"Tomb?! That stupid doctor tomb?!" Wapol asked with incredulity voice "Hahahaha! That's not fine funny at all!"

"Lord Wapol!" The one with afro... Marimo if I recall his name or things like that "That's! That's kid! He's kid that we meet in that small ship!" He pointed at me

"And the girl that punch you away also there!" The... One who look like clown. Seriously, he really did, with lip and hat like that... Chess was his name right?

"What?! They were here!" Wapol yelled with rage at sight of us

I tune down their rant because I'm not particularly interested and instead turned to Luna who tapping my shoulder "Hmm?"

"Isn't they that stupid pirate that try to steal from us?" She asked

"Yes." I nodded "And apparently he also king of this country."

"King?" Luna blinked before she stared at Wapol with dumb look, then she turned back to me "No way, he's too ugly and dumb looking to be a King."

"I said that when I saw him for the first time too right?" I agreed with nod to her. Add the fact he look completely like a moron as well

"Yeah. And his breath stink too."

"I HEARD THAT!" Wapol yelled from his place with more enraged expression

"How dare you insult your majesty like that!" Chess speak with sneer and angry face as he draw his bow "Don't worry Lord Wapol we will take care of them."

"I don't know what you're thinking Dr Kureha, but I must say that you are really brave to go take over our castle while we weren't here." Marimo said with menacing grin

"Ka, ka. Actually I don't want to live in this big castle." She chuckled "But this guy doesn't want to leave." From his position Chopper form began to change to his Heavy Form "No matter how hard I tried to tell him, he always insist that this castle is Hiluluk's cemetery."

"Lord Wapol that's!"

"The monster! The same monster that followed Hiluluk!"

"Doctor just wanted to help this country." Chopper spoke in grim voice "That's why I can't allow you to get into this castle." He glared at Wapol and the duo "I will never allow anyone to take doctor's symbol of faith down from here!"

"Hahahaha! If you wanted to die that much, why didn't you just ask?!" Wapol laughed in insulting manner "I will kill you all!"

"So... We going to kick their ass now?" Luna asked and slam her palm to her fist in preparation

"It seems so..." I mused aloud as I glance at Marimo, Chess and Wapol while cracking my knuckle

"You will be the first one to die for dare using our sacred castle as cemetery, Dr Kureha." Marimo declared as he flung his fist back before thrusting it forward " **Komarimo Static!** "

Then he flung us an... Afro! Yeah, afro, yes! A hair with afro style! I don't know either I should be digusted or stare due to the stupidity he show

I prefer both

I pull Kureha away in instant, allowing her to avoid getting struck by the small afro as I know what it could do, blocking it would be unwise. The afro pass through Kureha and now smacked to the entrance door, and sticking to it somehow

"Hey, hey, throwing hair ball to lady is rude." I said with narrowed eyes to the afro man as I release Kureha who chuckled

"You have one hell of grip boy." Kureha commented as she pat my arm "If I were ten years younger I may give you special check."

"This isn't the time Dr Kureha." I yelled at her while repressing shudder. Seriously, this old woman give me a creep!

Then a burst of wind propelled from near me, I glanced and find Luna already jumped to our enemy, the distance that about ten meters between us and them covered in instant

" **Gomu Gomu Pistol!** "

Marimo were too late to react as he instantly found Luna fist embedded to his stomach. Judging by how his lip puckered forward and eyes that widened, safe to say it was hurt

"Marimo!" Chess called as he draw his bow and about to shoot at Luna

"Got you!" Chopper roared as he already move, his fist extended to the clown-like guy and-

"Out of the way Chess!"

Suddenly Wapol come forward, his jaw wide open like always and Chess just in time to throw himself away to avoid got swallowed by the man. Unfortunately Chopper seems not have chance to dodge

 _Fortunately_ for him, I already move after seeing Luna move

I come from his left. Running as fast as I could, and when the huge man open his mouth I already jump, kicking the snowy ground as strong as possible and I slammed to Wapol side like a bull that roaring

I feel his huge body flung forward when I slam him. He quite heavy, but not that heavy for me. I see him crash to Chess who just barely avoid got eaten by him moment ago and I did not waste any time further. Seeing he momentary down, I rushed, cocking back my fist and when Wapol turned to me, my fist already flung forward

I already test it. I can punch and creating clean two meters size crater and I didn't feel hurt. Now imagine if that kind of strength meet with someone face, especially someone who have strange face shape like Wapol. Seriously it almost like a long square

CRACK!

 _Oh yeah_ , I can feel the bone in his nose and one of his teeth just plucked out when I hit him, which fill me with feeling of satisfaction as I remember this guy just trying to eat me yesterday

" **Gomu Gomu Spear**!"

And if that not enough, just when he lunged away when my fist crashed to his face, Luna pair of foots slammed to the man stomach. Judging by how wide his jaw now, I'm clearly sure that he's anything but fine

The man rolling after got hit, he then crashed to his... Hippo? Pet? Whatever. He crashed to his pet and poor animal, it immediately knocked away from the impact and in result? It fall from the mountain

Unfortunately, Wapol were not, he only few centimeters from fall though

"How dare you do that to-GUFU!"

I turned around and just in time to see Chess that stand behind me got punched by Chopper. And just like his king, he knocked away from where he stand, crashing to near Marimo who clutching his stomach in pain from Luna previous attack

"Wow... You guys pretty weak." Luna commented bluntly as she take step forward to right, followed by Chopper to my left

No, they not, I think it just us who freaky strong. I mean, you knock out giant eel monster from your hometown with one punch after all and I pretty much tore apart monster fish with bare hands so...

"Damn you!" Wapol spit blood from his mouth as he slowly push himself to stand, so do Marimo and Chess

"Huh? He still can stand." Luna blinked "It seems he not that weak."

"You give them too much credit captain." I responded from her side "I think they only good punching bag."

"I will show you! The true power of the Baku Baku Fruit! See this! **Baku Baku Shock**!"

We watched with fascination as Wapol body change. And I mean, it really did change. There almost sounds of gear spinning and machine working as his body twitching and bending in strange manner then...

I blinked, once, twice, then I ruby my eyes to make sure it real

" **Wapol House!** "

... And house it is... I did not joking, he really looking like a house! Just like how the anime describe him. With window and flue on top of his head that letting out smoke! And instead of arms, he also have two cannon!

This... Is the most bizarrest thing I ever seen until now. I know in future I will see more _stranger_ thing but this...

And did I mention he got big? Yeah, he really got bigger. Where before he maybe only around two meters, now he clearly straight three bordering to four, almost look like a real house

"So cool!" Luna gushed with sparkling eyes. Luna, you clearly have strange sense of which cool and which not.

"It's too soon for you to be surprised!" Wapol said smugly "Behold! The secret of my real power!"

Afterward, it pretty much like how anime or manga show it. The big guy chomp down Chess and Marimo together, chewing them before swallow them whole and I can't help but grimace at that. Those two must be taste pretty bad

"Be prepared for the ultimate result of combined bodies!" Wapol declared

"Combined?!" Luna gasped with astonishment

"We're the strongest fighter! Of the Drum Empire!" Two voices that belong to Chess and Marimo speak in unison as the door in Wapol body opened and reveal... "Chessmarimo!"

And reveal pair of idiots... With one idiot sit on top of another idiot... Yeah, Sanji were pretty much right in canon, this is idiotic move

"That's so cool!"

"Captain, you seriously have to fix that sense 'cool' of yours." I deadpanned at her who gushed over the idiots

"Don't mind her girl!" Kureha commented with grin "He just jealous you prefer them than him."

"Really Aaron?" Luna asked to me

"No!" I yelled indignantly before glaring to Kureha "By any mean Dr Kureha please stop make false assumption! We were in middle of fight for God sake!"

"Ka, ka, ka! Well anyway, you better not underestimate them." Kureha said as she glanced at Chessmarimo "If they were really that weak, the villagers already chase them away."

I give three minute to Zara and I sure as hell she can tore those two idiots apart... Literally... To pieces as matter of fact

"The first rule of Drum Empire is whoever dares to go against the king must die!" Wapol declared with sneer "I am everything to this empire because this empire belong to me, and so does this castle!" He roared as he rise his cannon "So, I won't allow anyone to put that stupid flag, that belongs to that fake doctor at the top of my castle! It make it look worthless!"

Then he shoot the flag above the castle, making it explode. I watched the flag that slowly fell and without looking I know Chopper did as well, judging by how wide his eyes and the shocked look, it safe to say that he really not taking this well

Then the shock turned to rage, pure rage and for a second I see he snarled like animal he is, then with roar he charged at Wapol " _HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO DOCTOR'S PIRATE FLAG?!_ "

His small figure allow him to slip between Chessmarimo legs, and after he did, he turned to Heavy Form, he latched himself to Wapol with snarl and fist prepared

What happen afterward was exactly same like canon. I watched with stoic face as Wapol shoot Chopper who didn't punch him because his faith on Hiluluk and narrowed my eyes, I very tempted to step in actually just before he got shoot. However this moment is important, this is the moment when Luna tied that flag and show Chopper the courage of real Pirate

This is the moment that will make Chopper join us... As much it was stupid to let it happen, but it must be done for our sake

And _show_ she did

I watched as Luna insult and yell at Wapol and Chessmarimo about how worthless they are, how they were frauds and did not know the meaning of being pirate. And I really have to hold back when I see Wapol shoot once again at the pirate and she got hit by it

Tsk! This is why I don't want to be included to things like this! Watching someone got shoot like this leave bad taste in my mouth, especially since I already consider Luna as my friend

"A PERSON LIKE _YOU_! DOESN'T HAVE _RIGHT_ TO DESTROY THIS _FLAG_ AND _LAUGH_ ABOUT IT!" Luna roared from above while holding the flag firmly despite the wound she got from tanking cannon directly

I can see Chopper awed expression as he stare up at Luna who hold the flag fof Hiluluk firmly, it as if he just receive enlightement or find something that he looking for a year

"Oi! Reindeer!" Luna yelled to Chopper from her position "I'm going to beat them up real soon!" She declared with big grin "So what are you going to do?!"

Chopper blinked, once, twice "M-Me?"

I give pat to him and take step forward "Handle those idiots that combine together. I will take care of the big one." I said to him as I dashed without waiting him to reply, rushing at Wapol

Like hell I will allow him to shoot once again!

In less than few seconds I was very close to Wapol and I jumped, fist cocked back in preparation and I thrust it forward with intent to smack Wapol face once again

"Watch out Lord Wapol!"

Only for two pair of fists suddenly blocked my attack. I narrowed my eyes as my fist holded by Chessmarimo who grinning maliciously at me, and in response for this, I only smirked

BANG!

"GUHEE!" Chess gasped as Chopper fist suddenly embedded to his stomach, making the fists that joined weakened and I waste no time to use his body as step stone and jump over him, soaring to Wapol

And meet with cannon to my face directly

"Gotcha!" Wapol grinned evilly

I did not even bother to talk as I quickly punch the cannon down, changing it direction to above where the shoot missed me and I move my left leg then kick him in face. I put as much as strength as I could in my kick that connected with his face before push him away, knocking him one or two feet in process and propelling myself

I crashed to the ground with small grunt. Damn! That was close one! While I sure I will survive from got blown directly but I don't think it will be good experience. And hell! His face were harder than before for some reason! Is it because he change? Make sense actually if I put it that way. I slowly I got to my feet back, brushing the snow in my pants while doing this, I really need to work on my balance so I'm not fall like this next time

"Two on two seems fair fight, no?" I chuckled as I glare at Wapol who glaring back at me

"You little monster!" Chessmarimo snarled "How dare you! A pathetic loser that don't have anyone or even single friend attacking royalty like us!"

"Shut up!" Chopper yelled back "Even though I don't have anyone, I will continue to fight! As long as doctor's flag still here, I will!"

"WHO SAID THAT HE DOESN'T HAVE ANYONE?!"

Luna voice that come from above make us turned to upward and see her stretched herself using Hiluluk's flag as pillar, and judging by the view, it clear what she going to do

I waste no time to make distance from Wapol and Chessmarimo position

"HE HAS ME! I AM HIS FRIEND!"

BOOOOM!

White snow explode and send to everywhere as Luna crashed down to where Wapol and Chessmarimo stand not far, the force of it were enough to flung them away, separating the king and his bodyguard

"Shishishi!"

"Are you okay Straw Hat girl?" Chopper asked with concern in instant when see Luna

"I'm fine, because my body is rubber!" Luna answered as she stand with grin

"Rubber?"

"She ate Devil fruit as well." I commented as I approach both of them, Luna specifically "Don't you remember how I stretch her cheeks?"

"Oh..."

"Hey reindeer, do you think you can take care of that guy?" Luna asked to Chopper

"I can handle him." Chopper answered swiftly

"Then, that's a deal." Luna replied with grin and she glanced at me

"Can I have go with him captain?" I asked as I step forward and facing the walking house

"You want to kick his ass too?" Luna asked back while adjusting her straw hat

"Yes, he did _shoot_ my captain after all." I answered with nod to her and cracking my knuckles "And as _crew_ , I can't let that goes _unpunished_ now right?"

Luna stared at me, then her face broke into big grin "Shishishi! Kick his ass then!"

Ooooh, I will do more than that

I take another step forward, cracking my fist in process and smirking at the house-man in front of me "You going to be my test subject."

I going to face stronger enemy in future. Granted I will inherit Heroic Spirit experience and memory as well in future, but seeing right now I going to meet one of Shichibukai soon. I going to need some experience after all, and there good sandbag in front of me now, why I should miss it?

"You little brat!" Wapol sneered at me "I will blast you and when I done, you will be nothing but bloody mess."

Without any further warning or words I move forward and Wapol cannon lunged down at me. I kick the ground to run straight and faster, just in time to dodge the shoot that launched and detonate the place where I was moment ago

I jumped, my hand instantly latched to the house-man body and I waste no time to punch his face, knocking his head to backward and make him stumble. Inwardly I winced after punching him, God damn! I pretty much create crater in ground and yet I feel hurt by punching him! This guy really have tough skin! Probably because he ate many strange things

Grabbing his collar, I once again deliver punch to his face, ignoring the pain, I give multiple jab to him and forcing him to stumble

"Gah! Why you little!"

Before he aimed his cannon at me I already remove my grip on his collar, allowing my body to fall and avoid gotten shoot by him. As soon I hit the snow, I spin in my place, my leg extended and I kick off his leg, making the house-man loss his balance and fall backward from stumbling

Quickly I rose from where I stand, jumping and waste no time to stomp the man massive body, making him gagged. I waste no time to kick his jaw in instant, snapping it close forcefully before stomp his face, hard enough and this time I feel his nose break under my foot

"You peasant!"

His maw suddenly wide open, revealing cannon inside it and I waste no time to leapt back, avoiding another shoot. Skidding in ground, I balance myself to not fall and fortunately I succeed. When I see Wapol about to rise, I waste no time to dash to him once again

However instead coming from front, I move to the right, circling him and when I behind him, I jumped. Wapol obviously see me as he move to face me, but he slow, too slow and in result his face meet with my kick, again.

And he meet the ground, _again_

I cocked back my fist, clenching it as hard as possibly, making my whole arm as rigid as I could, as hard as I could. And when Wapol face turn to me once again with panic and fear expression, I flung it down to him before he got any chance to talk

BAAANG!

And the result... Is more than I expected

The house man face smashed to the white snow ground very hard, it as if he just smacked by titan rather than someone who barely reach his waist. The ground beneath him cracked and pummeled, creating spider-like crack that spread with size that surpass even the king himself

And at same time, I blinked at this

What the? I... Didn't remember I could punch this strong. Few minutes ago I already try to punch the ground as strong as I could but this...

I let out small breath as I stand above Wapol, gone now his house form as he back to normal, his mouth open slightly and reveal six of his teeths gone, probably got plucked away from my fist. His eyes pure white and rolled white, blood oozing from his forehead, nose and mouth

... Is it... Over?

I stared at Wapol, kicking him in body slightly to make sure he unconscious. Seeing he not move I stomp his face again just to ensure he not faking it, and when it got no reaction from him, I let out another small sigh

I can feel every fiber of muscle in my body tensed down, the blood that pumping faster seems slowed and I feel exhaustion hit me as the adrenaline that flowing in my whole body receded. It take everything I have to not land on my butt and keep standing straight while looking down at Wapol

Weak... _So weak_... Then again, what do I expect from him? This guy were nothing, the only reason why Luffy were wounded when against him is because he take his shoot willingly.

He maybe durable, but he slow as hell, he have no experience in fighting not at all, his reflex and movement, all of them practically nonexist

Then again... My last punch... I glanced to my right fist that have blood of Wapol dripped that I got when breaking his teeths and nose. It was too strong even for my taste, I don't know I can punch that strong since I already tried it moment ago...

This is clearly harbor investigation... But it would be later since my meatbag already unconscious

"He's good sandbag at least." I muttered as I kick him once again. I about to leave when I remember something important, in quick, I began to search to his entire body, flipping him a bit to found the thing I looking for

 _There it is!_

I waste no time to take it from him and smirked. Well, with this, we can completely leave from here. I turned and see Chopper already done and Luna... She practically looking at Chopper as if the reindeer is World Treasure

She ignoring me... Completely ignoring me...

Why I'm not surprised? Luffy did completely miss Wapol when he sneaking away due to watching Chopper transformation

"You done Chopper?" I asked as I approach him. I briefly glance at the unconscious Chessmarimo, perhaps I should pick him as enemy rather than Wapol, at least there would be challenge and I'm going to fight for real

"I'm done." Chopper answered with nod, he then look over me and- "WATCH OUT!"

"DUCK AARON! **GOMU GOMU!** "

I waste no time to duck and dropped to the ground when Luna screamed at me. From corner of my eyes, I caught Luna long... Veeeeeery long leg lashed at my direction and-

" **WHIP!** "

SMACK!

When I turned around to see what behind me, I just in time to see Luna long leg smacked to Wapol who have his jaw open with cannon inside it. I practically can see how Luna kick dislocated the joint in his jaw for a second before the force finally take effect and Wapol fly

He fly... He really did fly... Again...

I watched with fascination as Wapol thrown away from the mountain to Gods know where he going to fly. Heck, I'm pretty sure I even see sparkle for a second

"Shishishi! You really _clutz_ Aaron!" Luna laughed at me as she retract her leg back "I save you again!"

I stared at the straw hat woman with impassive face for a second, then it melted to smile and I let out chuckle "It appear so, thank you captain."

"No problem! Shishishi!"

In face of sincereness and genuine gesture... I can't find myself get mad for some reason

* * *

 **Aaaand done! The battle of Drum Island is done! Yaaaaayyy**

 **Before any of you make comment about the battle being short, yes, it is indeed short. Why? Because Wapol is weak, he is. The only reason why he can harm Luffy in canon is because Luffy taking his attack willingly, and while true he indeed durable but got punched repeatedly in face with power strong enough to destroy boulder is clearly more than enough to beat him for good**

 **Had he able to get his 'Ultimate' form, the one he use when he beat Dalton, things maybe different, but Aaron clearly not stupid enough to let him slip away from his sight. And don't try to complain it, we both know Wapol indeed that suck. Other than being sandbag, he's good for nothing in his usual form against someone who agile enough to dodge him like Aaron here**

 **Well, other than battle and usual humor, there nothing in here. Oh, almost forgot, Wapol early appearance! It will be explained in next chapter when Sani and everyone goes up, fufufu!**

 **And as for Aaron try to manipulate Straw Hat crew, make no mistake he has no ill intent to them, he did that because he just don't want got questioned or things like that, I mean, it clearly not comfortable staying in place that always watching you right?**

 **Next chapter will be leaving from Drum Island and journey to Alabasta! If you want to know how it continue, stay tune and keep watching! This is it for now, I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


	6. To Alabasta!

**Chapter 5. To Alabasta!**

* * *

"Sani, for the last time, I'm fine." I said to the chef who looking over me

"We don't know that! Maybe there delayed injury that could react giving time!" Sani complained as she trying to pry my cloth

"While that is possible but that man not even hit me once Sani, so it impossible." I deadpanned, then slowly I pick her hand and put it away from my cloth "So please stop trying to strip me."

Sani pouted, actually pouted at me "I'm just trying to see are you fine or not."

"I am fine, so stop worrying me Sani. Rather maybe you should focus more on Luna."

"That's rubber girl could drown for all I care!"

I only can sighed as I leaned in the sofa, crossing my leg and put resigned face

It has been an hours ever since our battle with Wapol and send that man away from this island. Just ten minutes after that fight Vivi and the other come by using the lift that fixed and went up to the mountain

Apparently there reason why Wapol manage to get up to here and not stopped by Sani. When Wapol come, Sani were waiting for me in Cocoa Weed so she didn't know, and when she return with Vivi and Usopp to Bighorn, needless to say she was the one who kick Wapol people ass instead of Zara or Zoro like in canon

Then the rest were history just like how things supposed to be

Usopp coming up and Chopper running from people of Drum that came above, then Luna chasing over him... Until now and there no sign of her being return... Really, that woman... I know it was part of canon but...

"Drop it you stupid cook." Zara commented from her place "Your flirting annoy him, can't you see that?"

"What was that you ugly?" Sani demanded as she pun and turn her attention away from me to Zara.

"I said beat it you dartbrow bitch."

"You marimo and barbarian bitch, you dare to accuse elegant and beautiful lady like me in that way?!"

"That was the truth you know it."

I watched with fascination as from insulting to each other both women's now fight against each other. And if you didn't know they were friends and comrade, you would say they really trying to kill each other

Seriously, they really did. Judging by how the force of wind from Sani kickes and Zara that swinging her swords... Just what kind of insane people who would go that far anyway?

"They really do love each other don't they?" I said dryly

"I can see how you see it that way." Usopp from my side agreed with nod "Do you think Luna will caught that..."

"Chopper."

"Yes, do you think Luna will caught Chopper?"

"She won't." I answered "Chopper know area around here like back of his hand while Luna's not." I explained, gesturing to my surrounding. Or is it hooves? Meh, he can have hands so it still counted "But I'm sure in the end he will join us." I chuckled

"Yeah, I dare bet thousand berry for that." Usopp laughed "Luna have stubbornness that surpassing rock." He turned to me and shot look "What your opinion about him?"

"He's... Kind of funny in his own way." I said with thoughtful voice "I can't tell much but make no mistake he's good person." I told the long nosed man "Quite innocent as well since living isolated from mankind for very long." I added "What about you?"

"Don't know." Usopp shrugged "I mean, it kind of strange to have reindeer as your crewmate, but again we have Carue with us." He said with grin "So I didn't particularly care, especially since Chopper is male, it would be good to have another male in our group." He give sheepish look to me "No offense to you, but only two man in board filled with womens is..."

"I know." I chuckled with understanding look. I was pretty much also feel awkward when seeing them for the first time, I mean, since One Piece is one of my most favorite anime I quite following the manga but seeing their gender reversed like this... "Things must be very awkward for you at first when you join Straw Hat."

"You have no idea." Usopp grumbled "I once awake in middle of night to take leak, imagine my shock when there Luna taking leak as well." He openly grimace in here "Things clearly awkward for me for next morning and I apologize to her but she only laughed and shrug it off while saying 'It's okay, we crewmate, you can see mine and I can see yours.'."

I blinked, once, twice. When my brain finishing comprehend what Usopp just said my eyes widened "You didn't!" I know Luna have brain made of rubber, and I mean literally seeing his head can twisted to unnatural direction but this?!

"Of course I didn't!" Usopp shouted at me with slight red face "What kind of men do you think I am?! I have my dignity! And Luna also clearly not make me attracted to her in that way!" He declared before let out sigh "Seriously she didn't. Luna is cute, yeah, but when you got close to her..."

"There this vibe that make you not attracted to her isn't it?" I stated more than asked

"Yeah, and also what people said. Don't stick it in to the crazy one." Usopp said in wisdom tone

I blinked again, once, twice then I give small frown "I don't think our captain that bad."

This time it was Usopp turn to stare at me as if I growing second head in my shoulder "Aaron." He called me in grim voice "Do you think someone that not crazy going to laugh when drop himself from straight hundred foot building?"

"If she build from rubber? Then it's not, she's fine."

"And when she carry someone?"

"... This come from personal experience isn't it?"

"Correct." Usopp spoke in sad voice "Beside she's not crazy in bad way, but still she can be categorized as _one_ in certain aspect."

"I... Don't think it was that bad." I said in unsure voice "I mean, she didn't do anything _much_ until now."

"Things were quite tame because Nami sick so there no ruckus like usual but now she cured..." He give me symphatetic look "Brace yourself my friend, brace yourself."

I stared at him, face blank and eyes half opened. I imagine myself in Usopp position, then I mix it with Straw Hat insanity from "This Bites!" and canon One Piece together, only this time I reverse the Monster Trio gender and add Sani personality

...

Yeah, for some reason I already regret it to be saved by Straw Hat Pirate

"And it wasn't even a week ever since I join this crew." I muttered as I massage my temple

"Get used to it as soon as possible." Usopp said to me in solemn voice "When related to Luna, it best to throw away the remain of your sanity and follow the flow."

I only stared at him, face stoic and not show any emotion. Then I close my eyes and turned away "We will see."

"Suit yourself." He replied "Don't said I didn't warn you in future."

I only can shake my head. I know I'm looks like in denial, honestlty I already aware that there's no way normal event with Straw Hat after watching their adventure but... Well a men can hope right?

"Aaron."

I turned when hear my name called, facing the direction and see certain princess head popped out from the castle gate "Yes Vivi?"

"Nami want to talk with you." Vivi said to me

I did nothing but quirk my eyebrow for a second before I give her nod "Okay." I responded as I enter the castle "Any idea what she want to talk about?"

"She just told me to call you." She answered with small smile "Though I'm sure it because she want to say thank you."

"Thank you?"

"You did treat her after all. And you both never speak together properly since she's sick so..."

"I see."

I already expect moment like this will happen. I know Nami will want to talk with me soon after she cured, it just normal after all to give your gratitude to someone that saved you. Though I didn't do much however she didn't know that, no one did except for me

"I will give you two some time." Vivi said as we arrive in front of the door where Nami supposed to be

I only give another small nod to her before opening the door, entering it

I saw Nami glanced to my direction, and when her eyes see me I see they brightened a bit, small smile crossed to her face

"Hello Nami, how your condition?" I asked politely as I close the door and approach her, taking a seat on the side of her bed

"I'm fine now, a little tired and feel slight cold but overall is fine." Nami answered my question "It was just like when you were tired, that's all."

"I see, then it would be wise if you get back to sleep now." I suggested to herm we still have hours before we suopposed to leave from this island like in canon, at that time making her rest would be wise decision

"You know we can't do that." Nami sighed aloud "Did any of our crew tell you about our situation?"

"That you must bring Vivi back to her country as soon as possible? Yes." I nodded to her "Usopp has told me things that necessary and I got the big picture."

"Then you know _why_ we must leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, but not with your current condition." I replied calmly "Even if you're feel better but it doesn't change you still sick Nami." I gestured to her whole body "You still need treatment, the bacteria inside you still exist and even if it weak but it need to be cleaned properly so you can completely cured." I explained "And sadly, we don't _have_ anyone that could do that if we bring you back to ship."

"We have." Nami replied, voice filled with convinced tone "Or I should say, we will have soon."

"Excuse me?" I playing innocent to her, I know what she mean but I can't show it openly

"That little guy, Chopper." Nami told me with small smirk "Luna going to get him join us soon." She said "And we also already get approval from that old doctor as well!"

"... I see, but how can you be so sure that Chopper going to join us?"

"Trust me, Luna has her own way." She responded with voice that spoke 'I know things that you don't know' to me "And after he join us, we can leave from here since he can treat me while we on the way."

"Is that so..." I mused while putting thoughtful face "Then if Chopper follow us I guess we can leave from here today." Then I give her look "But for now, until he did join us, you have to rest." I told her in matter of fact voice. I raise my hand to cut her when she open her mouth to protest "The more you rest, the _faster_ you get better. As for now Luna still chasing Chopper that hiding somewhere, and until she did there nothing we can do, so it better if you take your time to rest in this period to fastened your healing progress."

Nami open her mouth to speak, then slowly she close it again, her face take thoughtful expression for a second before she let out small chuckle "I guess you're right." She said in accepting voice "It seems I would be no longer the _only_ person with brain in this board."

I blinked, didn't know how to respond to the sudden compliment. Though it actually didn't much, you and I only have different perspective. You see it from your view where only limited to the ship that called Going Merry and whoever inside it, but me? I, who come from reality where you are nothing but only fictional character saw it from more bigger perspective

"Thanks by the way." Nami spoke again in soft voice to me "I can't said it properly since I was sick moment ago, and my memory when I was sick kind of blur as well, but I do know it was you who treat me the whole time."

"I didn't do much." I shake my head in negative manner "I only lessen the pain, there nothing I can do after all since your illness beyond my ability."

"Nonetheless you still treat me and try your best. And for that, I give you my gratitude." Nami said with smile

I did not even bother to argue further and only return her smile with my own "Then, consider this as payment for saving me when I stranded in the sea." I replied "A fair deal isn't it?"

"Well... If you put it that way..." Nami rubbed her chin before she shrugged "I guess I can deal with that."

Now this is my chance, to make Nami have better opinion about me

"Speaking about payment, did you already discuss it with Dr Kureha?" I asked

At hearing payment word Nami behavior suddenly change, ti as if there switch that triggered, her kind and soft demeanor turned to strict and analytic in instant "No, but I intent to negotiate as best as I could. From what I heard she is quite stingy person and..." She give small grimace

"It will be tough battle." I chuckled to her. I don't think Dr Kureha will listen to negotiation at all in fact, that was kind of person she is, and she scare the hell out of anyone who in her way "However I have solution." I pull out the thing that I took from Wapol moment ago and toss it to her "Here."

"Huh?" Nami caught the key with blink "Keys?"

"Not just _ordinary_ keys." I spoke in ease-going voice, I briefly heard voice of 'CA-CLING' from her direction for some reason but for the sake of my sanity I decide to declare it just my imagination "But keys to weaponry door of this _entire_ country."

Aaaand with that I see the beamed and pleasant expression melted down to one of disappointment, the change was so obvious that it almost like watching children

"Weaponry?" She said with frown "We don't need weapons."

"Indeed _we_ do not." I replied with nod "However, when I was on my way and looking around this castle, I happen to _heard_ our lady doctor talking to Mr Dalton that she _looking_ for this keys." I quirked my eyebrow, allowing small grin to crossed my face and I give small wink to Nami "I think, this could be _very_ good object to be used for... _Negotiation_ for our payment later?"

Nami stared at me as if I just win her some money, the small grin in her face widened further "You know what Aaron? You are one of sly guy."

"I will take that as compliment." I accepted the praise easily

Nami flip the keys into the air before snatch it with her hand, allowing to dangling between her fingers "This, could become a start of very beautiful friendship Aaron."

You have no idea Nami... You have no idea... With the pillar made by pure gold that going to given to us... Yes, I can see how much fortune we will have in future

* * *

"Well... For some reason this is clearly how I imagine we leaving." I deadpanned as I sit while gripping the edge of the lift to hold myself so not fall over from a thousand feet height to the endless white forest below us

"FASTER! FASTER CHOPPER! AHHH! SHE GAINING ON US! CHOPPEER!" Usopp practically screamed like a girl while clutching dearly to Zara who trying to push his face away from hers with annoyance

"SHISHISHI! RUN CHOPPER! RUN! SHISHISHI!"

"That crazy old witch! Just what kind of-EEK! Hold me Aaron!"

Sani jumped to my arms as I quickly duck my head just in time to let six knife soaring pass through my head moment ago

"I'M 139! I'M STILL YOUNG YOU LITTLE CRETIN!"

The 'old witch' roared from behind us, the distance between her and us were quite far, about few meters away and Sani did not even speak it aloud. How in name of Root Kureha heard that comment is beyond my mind

"EXACTLY MY POINT YOU OLD HAG!" Sani roared back from her place. Then she promptly ducked again as bottle of beer soar through her head "Oh Aaron! The _meany_ old hag trying to kill me! Protect me!" She spoke in sweet voice as she snuggle unto me

"Now is not the time Sani." I speak in resigned voice, albiet I can fell there heat in my face now. I briefly stole another glance to behind and-Wait! Was that bazooka?! Did that old woman-

BOOOM!

A ten feets away from our place explosion occur as the 'meany old hag' just shoot a bazooka straight to us, a bazooka that she got from out of nowhere! How the fuck she have one?! I can accept if somehow she stock all daggers inside her pants and under jacket but bazooka?! Where in name of Gol D Roger she store that?!

Apparently there someone who at least agree to my thinking... Or at least know what she did is clearly overboard

"DID YOU JUST SHOOT BAZOOKA AT US?!" Usopp screamed from his place

"Get off me!" Zara snarled as she keep pushing Usopp who clinging on her

"Fu, fu, fu. Isn't it cute?" Sani give mocking grin to the pair "One is barbarian woman with man personality while the other cowardly man with woman personality." Her eyes dancing with mirth "What a _fantastic_ pair."

"Shut up you shitty cook!" Zara growled to her "At least I'm not weak _little_ lady who hide behind man!"

"What you say?!" Sani seems broken from her cheerful mood as her face turned to snarl as well, glaring murder at the swordswoman

As both of them delve into their argument once again, I turned to Nami who hide under the elevator as well "Are you _sure_ she's agree to have Chopper join us?" I whispered to her

"S-She said so by herself!" Nami whispered back in squeaky voice, she was the nearest to the explosion after all so it can't be helped if she clearly shaking "M-Maybe it was reverse psychology?" She suggested nervously

"If this is 'reverse psychology' then it clearly overdid it!"

I can understand if she throwing knives and stuff, but shoot bazooka at us?! That was on different level she didn't need to go this far!

"Faster Mr Reindeer!" Vivi yelled from her place to Chopper who now trying his best to walk in rope as fast as he could

As I saw another explosion went 'boom' not far from us, I only can close my eyes and tilt my head down in resignation

It official, insanity clearly ruling this World

* * *

I never seen Sakura Tree, at least never one with my eyes directly. Mostly I saw them through pictures or movies, and in my opinion, despite they all beautiful and have unique color, they are that's it, a tree

But now...

Pink flower bloom on top of the tallest mountain, as if it was giant sakura tree rather than mountain of rock. All it surrounding were white snow, making the bright and cheerful color seems alive

Sakura...

"Beautiful..."

That's what the only things I can say as I stare at the pink explosion that hovering in sky. I was never fan of scenery or things like that, but seeing this...

I think... Traveling around this World might be worthy just to see something unreal like this...

* * *

"Wuahahaha! Look at me! I'm Wapol with big jaw!"

I only can watch with mixture of disgust and fascination as I stare at Luna who stuck her nose with chopsticks and sticking them to her mouth, making her face and jaw extended downward in inhumane manner

Seriously, watching it in anime is one thing but seeing it directly...

"Hahaha! This is a great night! A full moon and a sakura!" Usopp cheered while clapping for Luna "Oi Chopper! How long are you going to sit there?!" He yelled to Chopper who staring at where Drum Kingdom moment ago "Let's come here and drink together!"

"It's very beautiful Sakura, one of the best I ever seen." Sani admitted as she hold her mug "I've never thought that I would see sakura in this winter empire."

"One of best view I ever seen." Zara agreed as she drink freely

"Look! Look! Aaron!" Luna approach me with big grin, she pull more chopsticks and stuck them between her mouth, prompting her jaw to open wider "I am the King!" She declared

The way her face twisted despite quite a bit disgusting but it also funny. I only can let out small chuckle and shaking my head at her impression, seriously it was quite comical sight

"Oi Luna! You better apologize to Aaron!" Sani yelled from her place, prompting the girl to blink

"Apologize?"

"His jacket! You ruin it!"

I stared at Luna who make 'o' face. Apparently since she never remove her jacket even when in castle, she did not borrow Nami's instead keep using mine and it clearly got tattered and ruined since she just tank a direct shoot from cannon moment ago, and she also tore it sleeve to tie Hiluluk's flag

"Shishishi, sorry it got ruined Aaron." Luna apologized, judging by her cheerful expression though she clearly not mean it... Or she did but that just how she express her apologize

"It's okay, I did not mind." I said to her nonchalantly

"Oh Aaron." Sani sighed in dreamy manner "You really too kind of your own good."

"Thank you." I spoke in dull voice. I already decide to accept her flirtatious behavior seeing it seems won't change for long time, or it won't change at all

"Shishishi! Who care about stupid jacket?! Sani! Cook some food! Food!"

"That _stupid jacket_ is what keeping you warm you moron!" Sani yelled to Luna, nonetheless she still stand and make her way to kitchen

"Wait a minute here!" Nami yelled to the whole crew that celebrating "Can you just keep it down and look at here?" She pointed to Carue who hugged by Vivi and covered with thick blanket

Ah, yes, Carue. Apparently when we landed and goes back to Bighorn we found him encased by ice tube and frozen, really it was actually quite sight to see

"Oh Carue! Why did you jump into the cold water?!" Vivi asked with worry expression, all while trying to keep her duck warm

"Quack!" Said the duck barely able to response, her. Poor duck, must be feel very cold "Quack... Quack... _Trying..._ Quack... _Save..._ Quack."

I blinked... Once, twice. Then I stare at Carue before I dig my own ears. Huh? Did I just heard he spoke a word? Not a 'Quack' but actual words

"Quack, quack."

... Nah, must be just my imagination

"Maybe he just accidentally felll into the water." Zara guessed with chuckle "What an idiot."

"Shut up!" Vivi yelled angrily to the swordswoman and I sweatdropped, knowing exactly why the duck decide to jump into the water

"He said that he saw Zara jump into the water and disappear. He thought that Zara was in danger so he jumped into the water to try to save her but he became ice." Chopper explained to everyone

"It's all because of you!" Nami yelled as she smack Zara head from behind

"Tony, you understand what Carue said?" Vivi asked with slight surprise

"I used to be animal. So, I understand their language." Chopper answered as he step down from fence to the floor

"Thats so great Chopper!" Nami complimented "Not only that you know about medicine, you also have other talents!"

Chopper only silent for a secondn then suddenly he clap his hooves while stomping the ground... In...

"You jerk! I won't be happy by those words you know?!"

He.. He... He kind of... _Cute..._

No, seriously he is. When I imagine Chopper in first time I was thinking him as small and freaky reindeerm however instead of like that, his hybrid form actually quite humane. He have baby face of cute boy, a unique blue nose, and also covered by fur... He... He almost look like a doll now! And _very cute_ one at that!

"Shishishi! But you're look so happy!" Luna pointed with giggle

"By the way Nami, is it okay for you to keep out like this?" Sani asked "You just got cured."

"It's fine, if things happen there Chopper here." Nami commented while patting Chopper

"Ah! I forgot to bring my bag with me!" Chopper gasped as if he just realizing something "All of my medical supplies are in that bag!"

"Then what is this?" I asked as I show the bag to him "This thrown and landed to our lift so I pick it."

"Eh! That's my bag but..."

"It must be Dr Kureha." Nami chuckled with smile "She understand what are you thinking and packing it for you." She said to the reindeer who checking his bag after I give it to him "She's really a great person."

"Oi! Chopper! Come and join us!" Luna yelled as she sticking another chopstick to her mouth

"Yeah! Join in our dance!" Usopp invitied as he and Luna now arm-to-arm and dancing togther in silly manner

"Can't you guys just keep it down for a second?!" Nami yelled with irritated face. She promptly turned and- "Why the heckk you following them?!" She shouted at Chopper who also stick chopsticks to his nose

I snorted and turned away, seriously, what do you expect from these people? Now I know why Nami hit Luffy or Luna regularly, she clearly need some stress relief dealing with them

Suddenly I feel someone snaked it arm to my shoulder, pulling me to one-side hug and I see it was Luna who did it, the girl practically grinning as if there no tomorrow

"Alright attention everyone!" Luna yelled aloud as she hand me some mug and forced me to grab it "Last time our celebration got hold because Nami sick! And we can't welcome Aaron properly because of that!" She give me grin and wink while hugging me tighter before turned back to everyone "But now Nami cured! And not just that, we also have new friend!" She said as she gestured to Chopper who seems fidgeting under everyone stare "And to celebrate Aaron and Chopper that join our crew! WE PARTY TONIGHT!"

"""""YAAAYYY!"""""

Everyone chorused as they all raise their mug, I, myself simply smiled but I also raise my own drink. Might as well get accustomed with this, it will be general even after all seeing almost there no quite in this ship everyday

* * *

It was in middle of night, already pass through midnight, around 02:00 AM precisely

The party... Well, to be honest I never went to club or things like that in my entire live. Drink beer and alcohol? Sure I had few times when I goes with my family to meet another one and eat in high-class restaurant. But wild party or things like that?

No, I never. This actually could be said my first time. Yeah, I'm a bit nerd so what? Not like it bad thing, it mean we not wasting money just to hang out in that kind of place!

Though I must say, that party hours ago wasn't bad, I'm indeed enjoying it. Sani food's were super, the drink also not as bitter as I thought, and the entertainment... Well, Luna, Usopp and Chopper clearly seems know how to entertain people

Right now I'm the only one who awake despite the party, I do feel tired but not as much as I expected actually, so I volunteered to be the one who watch over for tonight, and everyone agree without much complain, it seems they all also exhausted from the party.

Normally I won't do such things, I mean, I also want to sleep! There no way I want spending time awaking in middle of night doing nothing!

But since I have something to check...

I stare at the luggage that Zelretch left for me. One that a bit bigger than the other. He gave me two, one is filled with cloths and everything else, the other meanwhile is this. This one was locked and Zelretch told me that it will be opened when I got my first dream cycle

I got it last night... Which mean, it's time to open it now...

I tentatively poking the luggage, my eyes glued to it in skeptical manner. I did not mean to be paranoid, but this is Zelretch we talking about, for all we know when I open this luggage there something sprout out from inside. I won't be surprised if he stuff some kind of lovecraftanimal inside here just for joke

After keep poking the luggage for almost ten minutes, I decide it maybe safe enough. So I took the luggage, bring it closer to me and my hand went to it knob

CLICK!

It was like he said, it no longer locked like yesterday as matter of fact, and never once this luggage touched during that time -I know since it never moving from it spot, not an inch.

"Here we go..."

I slowly brace myself and open the bag, flicking the top part up and reveal a... Button?

The inside were black color, and there nothing in there, save for red button in middle of it... Correction, a moderate size button with diameter around

...

No... I was wrong, it not a button, the way it bulged out, it was too big and too long for a button. It more like... Something that planted inside it? A pole?

I feel my eyebrow twitch once. How the hell he stab something inside this thing and not pierce the luggage?! Is this bag some kind of hammerspace or things like that?! How the hell he create this?!

I decide to brush that thought away. He had create more strange things after all so I shouldn't be surprised by this. I slowly touch the thing, grasping it. What should I do? Should I pull it out?

I did it slowly and carefully, lifting up the thing that sticking into the bag, I pulled... ... ... And I _pulled_...

"How long is this thing?!" I hissed as I pull the pole with twitching eyebrow

Seriously! It already reach half of my height! And yet this thing seems not showing any sign this thing will end! Just how damn long is this-

PLOP!

Nevermind, it finally end and it was...

 _ **BA-DUMP!**_

 _!?_

It was spear, it size were bigger than two meter obviously, or at least around that. It main color were red orange like flame and...

"Wait... Is this Miló from RWBY?" I muttered in dumbfounded manner

Yes, yes, there's _no mistake_ , this is Miló from RWBY, a spear that wielded by Pyrrha Nikos the 'Invincible Girl' and 'Spartan' of her generation, a character that inspired by Achilles.

But it's not...

I had seen the real version of Miló, one of my friend tried to make it from plastic and for a joke, and it look quite alike with the one from anime. This spear is also like that, exactly look like the one Pyrrha wield

 _But it's not..._

It model maybe same, it design, color, shape and everything is same... But it's not...

This is not normal spear, _not_ normal weapon...

I can feel it just when I touch it, when I take a loot at it full appearance. I can feel it somehow. There this... This sensation... It almost like the feeling you have when you see someone that you supposed to recognize but at same time you can't... It as if staring at object that belong to you and only you but at same time, you feel like you not supposed to have it...

And when I touch it... When I observe it... I found myself seems... Longing for this weapon... It feel so strange and yet... I feel like it's okay, it's doesn't matter at all...

Just what is this spear?

I slowly stand, bringing the spear with me, my fingers firmly grasped the hilt. I close my eyes, allowing my body to relax, to let it calm and rest my mind completely

 _Then I move_

It was like... You were not realizing it... It almost like when you focus on something but then there one or two flies hovering around you and your hand move unconsciously to swipe them away from your sight and not bothering you

That was what I feel as I begin to move

Sound of wind and air being whipped resonated to my ears, followed by wooden floor that tapped and knocked. My hands movement were blur, and my feets move almost like dancing as I perform several jab, swing, and stab with the spear.

Had I completely realize what I did I would be amazed. While I did not completely defenseless since I learn karate when I was junior highschool but what I did was something on different level. Not just I handle this spear almost like it weightless, but it also like this weapon is extentsion of my own body, my own limb, it as if I born with it and I know how to use this spear perfectly

I did not completely unaware of what I did though. Like I explain, you were focusing on something but your hand still move, it mean even if you unaware or unseen it but your brain still acknowledge it since it send command to your arm so it move. I do know what I did, but it take quite time for it to completely registered to my brain at what I just did, and _when it did_ , I stare at the spear with amazement and awe

"How the hell I did that?" I mutter aloud to no one

Is this magical spear? Or is it some kind of legendary artifact? A spear that allow me to become some kind of master in using spear?! And as much as ridiculous it sounded but it was nowhere compared to the movement and things I just did seconds ago!

I never use or touch spear in my whole life, and yet when I move moment ago... I'm sure Hawk Eyes Mihawk would give some positive comment about it!

Okay, first let check this spear. Obviously it not normal, but it have same design and appearance like Miló from RWBY so... My eyes locked to the trigger that located in the hilt, not far from there, a button was placed. I slowly push the button and-

CLACK! CLACK! CLICK!

I watched with fascination as the spear _folded_ itself, it twitched and bended, packing and compressing itself into smaller form. No longer it was spear with javelind design in my hand, but a rifle, exactly just like how it look in RWBY

"This is..."

Amazing! This is really amazing! I have no other words but this! I mean, look at this thing! A real advanced weapon! One that would make any technology researcher drooled at it mere sight! And I hold it in my hand!

A bullet... If this thing could be a rifle then surely that man give me the bullets as well! Is that mean I have Dust bullet?! If that's true then, it certainly will be very useful weapon to use against Logia Devil Fruit user!

I began to check the luggage once again, however much to my dismay there nothing. The hole where this spear supposed to jammed into also has gone, closed as if never there in first place, the only things in there is...

"What's this?"

I notice in the top part that used to close the luggage, there note in there. Another note huh? The last one was buried inside the cloths. I pull the not and read it

 ** _If you reading this then that mean you get your weapon. Small explanation since I'm that awesome and kind; it indeed have same design like Miló that used by that spartan girl, however it only can become javelin and rifle. And also, there no bullet, if you look at it again, you will find there no magazine in there, it did not use bullet_**

He's right. I glanced at the spear that in rifle form and I didn't see any place that can be used to stock magazine or bullets

 ** _If you curious just try to use it, you will see what I mean by that. And by the way, you can't tell the whole crew that you come from another World_**

I let out silent gasp when I read the last part, my eyes narrowed in sharp manner, anger began to flare around me for a second and I continue to read the note further

 ** _Why? Because isn't it obvious? It will make things too easy for you. Unlike Jeremiah Cross who fragile and weak, you are strong, you have power to back your words. Straw Hat's won't give a shit about your status from different World, as matter of fact it only going to encourage that little girl further! And with that you can prevent things that would be very amusing in future: Ace Execution_**

I feel my breath freeze for a second when I read the last two words. He know... He know what I planned. Of course he did, I shouldn't be surprised that bastard know!

Yes, preventing Ace from captured by Marine is my main goal before the timeskip. Whatever happened in future, that absolutely cannot be allowed to occur. Not just because the risk were very big, but Luffy survive from there is because of nothing but _Plot Armor_ in my opinion. By any mean, he should be dead, Magellan Poison, and straight lava punch to his chest, add the fact he also has pump himself with inhumane numbers of adrenaline

It was _unreal_ , it was _bullshit_. This is reality, I'm no longer in fiction World where I aware Luffy/Luna won't die or invincible because he/she is the main character

And while indeed maybe there universe that Luffy really survived, but I don't think Luna will, the chance were very small and close to zero percent, there no way I will allow Luna went through what Luffy did. Imagine _how much problem_ it will be if she dided, and I have feeling that if it happen then I would be sended to goes with her as well by Zelretch personally for his _own_ amusement

That's why I can't allow that to happen... And I was planning to tell the whole crew the truth soon then have Ace pursuing Blackbeard, just like Jeremiah Cross suggested. However I won't allow him to got with anyone else but Marco or Jozu, or at least someone at their level

Jeremiah Cross make mistake by allowing Ace goes with Squardo and the other... Why? That man hate Roger, so much that he even willing to stab Whitebeard, a man who treat his sons with nothing but love. Man who treat him like a father in his whole life, betraying a _years_ of trust because he _despise_ Roger

I don't want to risk it... For all I know, Blackbeard perhaps somehow aware that Ace is his son. Even if it only known by few, but I don't want to take a risk, there's big chance he know Ace heritage and if he blabber out his mouth in there...

Ace fate was sealed... As matter of fact I can see it already, in future of 'This Bites' universe, Ace would be still captured by Blackbeard in the end

Squadro won't do... It won't be enough, but if it someone at level of Marco... The Phoenix Zoan... Now that would be very reassuring. Big chance they would put down Blackbeard for good or at least wounded them enough so he won't after us seeing originally he after Luffy

But seeing I'm not allowed to tell everyone...

 ** _I'm sure it will upset you, but not my problem! Gahahahaha! As matter of fact, Your Suffering = My Amusement! But make no mistake! It not like things very hopeless, I mean, maybe you could play few words and convince Ace? Hehehe, good luck with that though, Luffy and Ace have same level rock head! Gahahahaha! If you want to tell the whole crew about this, you can do it when you on your way to Water Seven_**

 _That's bullshit!_

I snarled openly, gnashing my teeth against each other as I feel fire on my stomach! That was pure fucking bullshit! What for I can tell them in that time?! Fuck! If I did then Luna will angry at me when she heard about Ace fate! I won't be surprised if she expel me from the Straw Hat because I holding back this information!

This! _This fucking, old relic!_

 ** _And if you tell them and ignore my warning. Trust me, got involved in war between Marine and Whitebeard will be the last thing you need to worry about, because when I'm done with you, ooohhh, that will be look like small dog! Anyway, have fun trying to save your situation, I really looking forward to it by the way! Hahahaha_**

 ** _Your Super Awesome and Cool Almighty Vampire,_**

 ** _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg_**

...

...

...

...

...

I need something hard... Make it super hard and very durable... Because right now I really want to break or at least punch SOMETHING!

That! That childrenfucking, garbage-loving, insane-psychotic, crazy-worshipper, and ancient senile old Vampire! I don't believe it! My plan! He just give middle finger with big grin and ruin my whole plan! Damn to hell that man! Damn him to the depth of Yomi or Tartarus if those exist as well!

When I meet him next time... Next time...! Grrr!

It was safe to say I have hard time to sleep or relax at all while take night guard, no thanks to that damned creature

* * *

Contrary of what other think when the know her, Zara sometime early awaker. It maybe can be said because she have too much sleep during the day so she only sleep for short time in night or maybe it because she awake in morning to train so she sleep in day

Doesn't matter which one is the truth because only Zara herself who know the truth

The party last night were good like usual in her opinion, the drink particularly, if she recall the drink they got from those Giants, Dorry and Brogy, a drink that they store from their homeland. They gave it to them as a sign of gratitude and respect, and she admit it was very good drink.

The food... Well, it was decent and edible at least. Not like she going to said it aloud though, she have no intention to make that shitty cook head got bigger, Gods know that bitch need a good hit in head

She awake in early morning and just finish taking shower when she heard footstep in the wooden floor of the deck. She briefly glance at the room and find there no sign of Aaron, if she recall he was the one who take turn to watch over the ship tonight

'Did he stay awake the whole night?'

Why he didn't ask to shift? Not like Zara mind too much actually but if that man got tired and fell in middle of his duty then it could endanger everyone

She climb up from the room, opening the door and took step out. As soon as she in outside, Zara granted by surprising sight

In front part of the deck, he standing. He wear nothing save for the long gym pants that he usually wore when he sleep, his upper body were bare and naked, revealing the healthy and his muscular torso. He is buff, but not to the point where her body packed with muscle everywhere, it was refined very well to the point it make him look good. Slim and muscular, truly a sight for women

However Zara didn't care about that though. The reason why she surprised is the weapon that the man wield and the way he move

It... Actually not good, not even close to master or nowhere about it. What he did is only basic, few thrust to the empty air before he spun, bringing his spear and use it as propeller, then he also perform multiple swings from horizontal to vertical

It was basic... One she recognize instantly even if she not wielding spear, but as swordswoman that had delve in art of swords for a years, she knew one just by looking at it.

His basic movement... Is a bit clumsy and imbalance, but it still can be categorized as decent enough at least to the point there no need to worry he will stab or kill himself by accident.

Her first impression about the man when he meet them is, he hiding something. It was so obvious, however she didn't quite care because it not connected or would harm them in future

Then Luna _open_ her _mouth_ and invite him to join the crew

Sometime Zara want to smack Luna and chop her a bit with Wado Ichimonji, seriously for all Luna cheerful and funny behavior she really can be annoying and bring trouble. Not like she care too much, live with Luna practically more bright and fun compared to when she were in East Blue and living as Bounty Hunter

And more challenging, that can't be forgotten, live with this crew is more challenging, enough to make her blood boil with excitement. She mean, they just practically step unto the Grand Line and then they found themselves already going to fight one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea for God's sake!

It's official that she _really_ love being Straw Hat's

Back to the track, when Aaron join the crew, she has keep an eyes of him silently. And this far she found the man is not someone that needed to be wary of. He hiding something, yes, however whatever it is, it clear he did not have any intent to harm this crew

She can see it from the way he behave and carry himself when she treat Nami. While he indeed not looked that worried, but she can tell the man really try his best to lessen the pain and make her as comfortable as he could

He is strange guy, but he doesn't have any intent to harm them, he hiding something and she told by Vivi that he was used to be researcher and people try to force him to work for them... That obviously is what he hide, Zara would be lying if she said she didn't curious about what it is but she not one that love to pry, so she let him have his own privacy

Everyone in this ship has their own burden in past, and even if they close but they not share it to each other, and Zara fine with that, everyone is fine with that. Because they didn't care, they has found something that precious and there no use to dwelling in past after all

So she not that particularly care of what Aaron hiding, as long it not bring harm to them... Well seeing he escapee, there chance who after him will come to them, but it's fine, it couldn't be worse than their current situation where they helping a princess and facing one of Seven Warlords of the Sea after all

Beside, she love challenge. Let them come, it will be another obstacle for her to surpass

She watched as the man stop his movement, sweats wash over his body, his breath also quite ragged and he look exhausted, but if things come to worse he look still able to go few rounds

"Not bad." She commented aloud, prompting the man to turn to her with surprised face "There slip in few movement, but overall it decent."

"Ms Zara." He greeted with polite voice "Thank you, and good morning."

"Hn." Zara grunted as she walk to the corner of the deck and sit in there "Where you got that spear?"

"I bring it with me, it was in my luggage."

Ah yes, the two bags that they pick along with him when he stranded in the sea, she remember them

"Spear user huh?" Spear was quite bland weapon in her taste. Zara often see it only used by common soldier, and the user of spear that famous or master is practically none as far as she can recall in her mind "Why don't use it before?"

"Never have chance to." Aaron replied with shrug "I'm not always bringing my weapons with me everywhere."

Well, if she recall he really never got chance to. The first time she saw him fight is when they got ambushed, and the second time she heard it from Luna, and he also didn't bring the spear with him. Then again, she, herself also not bring her own swords with her at that time since they come here to look for doctor, not for fight so... His alibi is solid

"However due to recent event it seems I will keep my spear close to me from now on." He said as he patted the spear while putting it on his shoulder

"I see..." She then slowly stood, one hand move to her sword "Care for small spar?"

The man blinked, apparently taken back by the sudden request. From his eyes Zara can tell that the man clearly going to refuse, however for some reason that refusal suddenly clamped down, his eyes narrowed in small margin and his face turned to thoughtful

"Yes... I believe I could do with some small spar." He accepted the request with calm vioice

Well... Wasn't that interesting? What just crossed in his mind that make him accept her spar request?

Meh, doesn't matter, as long she got a fight

"Then..." Zara flick her sword with her thumb, walking to the upstairs and stand in front part of the deck, in front of Aaron who now bring down his spear on his side again and taking stance

"The rule?" He asked

"The first one who draw blood win." She answered plainly as she bring out two of her swords -Yubashiri and Wado Ichimonji- and taking stance, she won't go instantly to three swords, a two would be good enough for starter

"Very well, on count of three we start?"

"Suit yourself."

She's ready whenever he is

"Okay, one... Two... Three!"

As soon as he spoke three Zara saw he move. Fast, undoubtedly so, but it a bit restricted. The spear in his hand jammed to her, quick and clean with intent to pierce her chest. Yubashiri instantly there and parrying the spear away, she take one step forward and Wado Ichimonji ready to-

She abandon that idea in instant when she saw the spear that just got blocked return, this time her face is the target and Zara forced to use her white sword to block rather than attacking like she intent to in first place

Another jab from the spear come and Zara once again parry it away, but this time it was stronger than the first one and it caught her unprepared a bit, however it still far from make her guard down. Maneuvering her sword, she deflect the attack, decreasing the strength behind Aaron's jab before she take another step and this time she-

She tilt her head back just in time when Aaron spin his spear, using her parrying strength as a fuel and sending the shaft of the spear that almost hit her, judging by the force of the wind that graze her face, it clearly pack quite strength

'This man...'

It continued to be like that for almost a minute. Zara keep receive strike after strike from the man who attacking with ferocity. The strikes were clean and powerful, it even force Zara to take one or two step backs so she won't loss her balance due to the powerful jab

'There no mistake... He keep the distance between us.'

Truthfully she almost never fought against someone who wielding spear, or at least a person who truly know how to use it, not flailing it around like it some kind of toy. And she found it quite... Interesting.

Aaron obviously keeping distance between them so she can't get close to him and counter his attack, he prevent her to use her sword, taking advantage of his weapon that long not allowing her to have chance to attack

Not bad, not bad at all, nowhere near master or second rate but he's better than most wimp she face until now

However...

CLANG!

A powerful thrust repel his attack, where it supposed only parry or deflecting it away, it become strong enough to make the spear almost fly from his hands, the force of the powerful counter is more than enough to make the man loss his balance

Zara waste no time to take step forward, in less than second Yabashiri went downward from above with intent to strike Aaron who now open for her.

However much to her surprise, her attack _miss_ it target

Barely, as matter of fact the sword nearly graze him, but it did not

The moment Zara take step forward and prepare her sword, the man already remove his left hand from his spear and he tilt his body to the side, allowing him to dodge the slash that threatened to cut him. As fast as he could, his right hand that still hold his spear move, swinging it horizontally to Zara who close to him and this forced her to duck to avoid the counter

He not stop there, using momentum of his strike as fuel, he spun as well and this time his left hand once again grip his spear and he quickly deliver spinning slash to the green haired woman that just dodge his attack, making her position in disadvantage more

He press it further as he deliver one jab to her who now trying to regain her footstep, and she parry his attack, however it still make her in disadvantage since that strike purpose is to stall her to regain her composure while he regain his first

 _And he did_

This time with firm posture, he put all strength as he could to his hands and launch powerful thrust with the spear to Zara face with intent to end the spar

Zara's eyes widened obviously know what happen and the man planned, it was testament of her skill that she barely able to positioned her two swords in guarding manner in front of her, so instead got pierced like the man wish to, the spear edge clash against her swords

The strike was powerful, more _strong_ than any of his previous attacks, but even so it not supposed to be able to knock Zara back. However since her footstep still not ready, and her posture not strong enough, the thrust attack was strong enough to send the woman flung away and crashed from the front deck to the middle below

The green haired swordswoman groaned as she quickly flip herself up, despite just crashing in painful manner it seems it did not do a thing to her. Okay, that clearly good move in his part, it seems she may underestimate him a bit too much

Still, she admit it was quite fun. There's no one wielding weapon in the ship, at least not melee weapon, now there someone who can use one -albeit it not sword- it make her quite excited

She leaped from her place, jumping back to the front deck and see Aaron waiting for her, his face set into nonchalant and polite smile he always wear

"A bit impressive." She commented as she take step slowly and observing him with keen eyes "It seems you not only know the basic movement."

"Still not good enough apparently." Aaron replied calmly

"Indeed it is." Zara nodded in agreement, that nowhere enough to put someone at her level down "Then, shall we resume?" She asked as she take stance again

"That's not what I mean." He said, prompting blink from the swordswoman. To elaborate what he said, he rise his left hand, his forearm, there cut wound in there, although it not large and more like scratch, but it seems more than enough to draw some blood "I just notice it moment ago, it seems I'm not completely dodge your attack, it's your win Ms Zara."

"I see..."

It actually left bitter taste to her mouth, who's not? She just got knocked back and when want to repay it the match ended

"Again." She ordered, prompting the man to blink

"Eh?"

"Again, we spar once again." She said as she pull Kitetsu as well and put Wado Ichimonji to her mouth "This time, I'm going serious from the beginning."

'... Is she really that petty?' Aaron thought with sweatdrop "I don't think it's good idea." He said in polite voice "We both know that you are far stronger than me."

"Yes." Zara bluntly said "But it left bad taste in mouth if we stop just like this right?" She asked rhetorically as she taking stance, not giving the man chance to retort her "And stop calling me Miss, just my name, we are crewmate after all now..." She then shoot the young man eerie grin "I will make the opening this time." She declared boldly

It was safe to say that his polite mask already broke as the man take one step back from the woman, obviously when he accept the spar request this is clearly _far_ from what he expected

'I'm going to die!'

He won't even hesitate to say it was pure luck that he manage to knock Zara back moment ago, maybe because she never fought a spear user that decent, or it was Zelretch playing things. He clearly not thinking that he can beat Zara, even if he's strong but he know it still far from enough to be categorized at 'Monster Trio' level since his skill practically almost not exist.

And now Zara want to fight him seriously... Yeah, he clearly going to die

Thankfully it seems he won't die today as the door where the women's room opened, prompting Zara and Aaron to snap their attention to it and see a certain cook in there

Sani blinked at the sight that granted by her eyes, on her left is that shitty marimo who holding her swords, on her right is her handsome shirtless Aaron who holding spear and look a bit panicked

"Oh it's you." Zara spoke, sounded disappointed "Go away, we busy."

"Good morning Sani." Aaron greeted in polite voice

Sani meanwhile busy ogling the man who shirtless, by Gods he not just have good face but body as well! And his body is really good! Not full with muscle or hairy, it was smooth and look tender despite the muscle!

However because of that, her eyes notice there cut wound in Aaron's arm. Small it is, but it enough to draw blood from his perfect body -in her brain mind you, a sore to the eyes.

It was safe to say what crossed in her mind

"YOU SHITTY MARIMO! HOW DARE YOU TRYING TO FORCE YOURSELF TO MY AARON!"

The man in question watched with fascination as the blonde woman lunged from her place, her place that about to be around ten meters away from their location and delivering utterly and powerful kick

Of course her enraged yell was so powerful that it resonated to the whole ship, enough to awaking everyone that still asleep -or already awake in one case

And when Vivi, Usopp, Luna and Chopper come out, they granted by sight that very common, save for shirtless Aaron who watching the fight between the cook and the swordswoman

" _FORCING_ MYSELF?! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU WHORE!"

"SHUT IT YOU DIPSHIT! THE PROOF ALREADY ENOUGH! LOOK AT HIM! YOU CUT HIS CLOTH TO PIECES!"

"I DID NOT! HE ALREADY SHIRTLESS BEFORE THAT!"

"YOU MEAN YOU PEEK ON HIM THEN DECIDE TO FORCE YOURSELF TO HIM?! GO DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU BITCH! I'M GOING TO CUT YOU TO PIECES!"

Despite throwing kick and slash that would be more than enough to cut Human or crush their skull like destroying paper, the two constantly keep yelling at each other like there no tomorrow, and while doing that never once their focus off

'Yeah... I still need to train harder to catch up to that level.' He thought dully

"What the hell is going on?" Usopp asked while rubbing his eyes in sleepy manner as he stepped outside

"A small misunderstanding between Sani and Zara." Aaron answered the long nosed man

Usop p glanced at his fellow male crewmate, face still dazed, his eyes settle to the spear he hold for a second before he goes back to the room while muttering words like 'It still too early to deal with this shit' or 'I'm not sober enough to dealing with this'

The other soon following him as they went back to their room, leaving Aaron who staring at Sani and Zara that trying to kill each other. No one seems questioning the spear he hold, perhaps it because it still too early and no one pay attention to him that much

Soon however he decide that it not worth to watch anymore as he also goes to the men's room. He feel quite tired since he not sleeping last night due to train using his new weapon. It not like he tired that much, it seems his body can goes without sleeping for 24 hours but his mind is something else

This is still six o'clock in morning, breakfast usually start at ten, so he can take some nap, and if it still not enough, he going to take another when there free time later

'A bath then, after that sleep.'

* * *

 **Aaanddd done! It took a while, longer than usual but it finally done. In my defense, I never intent to not update this long, my reason is I am currently sick, I got an ulcer and goes to hospital for treatment**

 **Let me share you one more thing. If eating random foods in street is bad, then you must not eating medicine or pill too much without eating. Especially one that can increase your gastric acid, seriously, the pain is almost like have your inside burned and that was not pleasant. Not. At. All**

 **So yeah, there nothing much important in this chapter. Chopper join the crew and they resume their journey to Alabasta just like in canon**

 **The only thing that added as extra is Zelretch gift and curse to him. He give Aaron good spear! And yet at same time also curse him so he can't speak the truth to them and reveal who he truly is... ... If you notice it, Zelretch already start trolling him, sadly that not crossed to Aaron mind since he's clouded with too much anger to the vampire**

 **And before you ask, yes, the spear that given by Zelretch to Aaron is not normal, but it not Noble Phantasm. You all will find it out when I reveal the true nature of the spear in future so just sit back and wait X3**

 **Aaron vs Zara spar, this intended to show the difference level between our protagonist and the main character. Not much since there no all out battle but you got the point at least. As you can see, Aaron obviously can give decent challenge to one of 'Monster Trio' if he wish to, but even so there limitation how much he can go. In here Zara herself not went full power and that make she got knocked back by Aaron, albeit it didn't do any shit to her as she revive like it nothing at all**

 **Well, I guess this is it for now, next chapter will be meeting with Bon Clay and arrival to Alabasta! Stay tune and keep reading if you wish to know how it will continue! I hope you love this chapter! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review**

 **Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
